Home: I Remember
by StrideeOut
Summary: SerialKiller!Anna and SuperModel!Elsa; deaf!Elsa [Modern AU]- It's just not fair, I've worked so hard to build up a wall so high and distance myself far enough. I've trained myself to not fall into any kind of deep desires but one look at her icy blue eyes and a flash of her warm smile was all it takes to crumble my wall, how can one person possessed such a power was beyond me.
1. Anna Østberg

**Home: I Remember**

* * *

**Anna ****Østberg**

Fall. 23 October 2003

Connecticut, United States of America

Østberg Mansion

* * *

They're at it again, I remember placing my tiny hands at the sides of my head but still I could hear their muffled screams through them along with the thick wooden door that separated me from the chaos that were my parents. I clenched my eyes shut trying my darn hardest to ignore the yelled profanities and occasional loud thud of something being thrown off somewhere, hopefully not at each other.

One year and a half.

One year and a half they've been doing this, over what? God knows. All I know is that I couldn't see the spark of love I once saw embedded my parents' hearts. Now, every time I look at them, every time I was to be in the same room as them I could feel the thick tension in the air. No more were the laughter and chitter-chatter at the dinner table, forget the giggles we shared when we watched a funny movie, where has time gone where we used to play outside on our overly large backyard just being a great family having the grand ole time of our lives? Now there's a question, where has time gone?

I swear it was all gone, I couldn't remember the last time they were laughing with one another. I never caught them even sharing a hug, not once, not anymore. The only physical contact they had with each other now were the slaps, smacks and punches thrown left and right, occasionally I would get myself mixed up in the line of fire trying to stop them from their violent war only to get myself hit in the face and this, of course, would only fuel the anger that already bubbles deep within them.

They didn't say anything about this in the fairytales; they said nothing about blood or scars in the book. They promised a happily ever after and I got the ditch of a family that belongs in one of those police shows about abused victims that I once saw on TV with my father, before I ran to my room scared shitless and left him there laughing at my expense. I know they still love each other, deep down I know that they do too, they're just too stubborn to see it. They were too busy lashing out at each other to remember what it was like to fall in love and to share a moment with one another.

But what do I know?

I was merely four.

I didn't know how long I was cowered in the middle of my bed sitting upright in a fetal position. I sat there waiting, waiting for the time to tick by and allow the silence of the night to consume us all inviting the Earth for a goodnight's sleep. The door to my bedroom creaks open and I dare not look up, I fear if I do I would see new scars on whoever had just entered my domain. The ball that was my frightened body only tightens when soft footsteps came closer and closer and it didn't stop until I felt the edge of my bed, to my left side, dips down with the weight of its occupant.

I calmed down once I heard a familiar soft hum of a tune, it was a song that my mother used to sing me when I had nightmares or the thunderstorm just gets too loud for poor young me to handle. I remember feeling soft, warm hands caress my head before pulling me in close for a hug, I snuggled into her body whimpering softly she only hums louder, still soft, and drew her hand up and down my small back.

She cradles me, despite the pain in her heart she still had room to spare for me, such a selfless young woman my mother was. I admire her, well, everything. She slowly rocked our body back and forth lulling me to sleep.

I remember the grumbles of my father's voice mumbling something about someone being a worthless dog.

I remember the loud slam of a door eliciting a loud whimper from me.

I remember my mother's calming voice as she cooed me to sleep.

I remember the sweet promise of a better tomorrow, that everything was fine.

Nothing was fine.

* * *

**Anna ****Østberg**

Summer. 12 September 2005

Connecticut, United States of America

Multicultural Magnet School

* * *

Everyone have a safe haven. Welcome to mine.

Bridgeport's very own Multicultural Magnet School.

A lot of people would tell you that "there's no place like home". Let me ask you this: would you call it a home if you saw war happening everyday right before your eyes? I wouldn't call it a home, I would call it Afghanistan.

What is home exactly? I could only define it as the following: home is where the heart is. I know, I know, I'm cheesier than a double deluxe pizza at Pizza Hut, not forgetting the cheese bite crust!

At 6 years old I learned to ignore the pained cries my parents would let out, how? Well, I ran to the far side of the mansion of course. Right on the other wing to be exact. Yet through all the hatred that they showed me they still care enough to sent me to a good school.

That day, the first day of school, I got very nervous and excited just like the rest of the kids were. I was afraid that I would be alone and have to endure six years of elementary school alone just like I would be at home, imagine my relief when my classmates there just crowded each other shaking hands, putting a name to a face and just being plain old friendly.

The first day was always a blast; we started off with art class. As instructed by the teacher we made kites, the base was rather difficult and challenging but once it was done the fun part begins. Decorating. I remember we're all sitting around in the school's hall, the one they would use if we were to have a gathering, art supplies flying left and right, glitter covered faces accompanied by a make-up of paints and glues. It was a mess, a fun mess that is.

I was busy putting the finishing touches to my kite when I realized I didn't have the right material to finish it, so I left my station, not forgetting to put my name flag up so that no one would take it or mistaken it for they're own kite, in search for the specific material.

In the midst of the student storm I found what I was looking for, finally. I looked up to see the face of a young girl that I haven't met during the introductory bombardment that morning. On first sight it was clear that she bore physical similarity as I am, we were both redheads, we have eye colours that most would define as the ocean and she was small, well, for someone at our age. The only difference I could see was that I had freckles and she does not and that I am just slightly taller than she was.

I gave her the sweetest smile I could muster; a glimmer of amusement was in my eyes, I'm sure.

"Hi!" I greeted cheerfully, she smiled back with the same child like excitement.

She giggled a bit before replying with a sweet and high pitched, "Hi!"

I returned her giggle and approach the girl so that we were at arms' length, "I didn't see you this morning," I dabbed my right hand on my clothes before offering it to the girl, "- my name's Anna, Anna Østberg. What's yours?"

She too did the same thing I did before connecting our small, glittered hands together, "I'm Ariel Hudson. It's very nice to meet you, Anna!" We both just stood there and chattered for a bit before I offered her to work on our kites together, she nodded her head furiously. I helped her moved her belongings towards where my kite would be.

That was only the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Roughly around 2 to 3 weeks later I invited Ariel over to my house to complete our math homework together, with the promise of freshly baked cookies and a round of playtime to finish our day she agreed to come.

The school bell rang a sign of the day's end. I was waiting for my personal driver to arrive and pick us up when I saw a flash of white just down the street, I looked up to the clear sky thinking it was a thunder but saw no thunder clouds, not a speck it was a beautiful day.

The flash happened again. I squint my eyes trying to figure out this incredible phenomenon and I saw a large group of people that appears to be surrounding something fascinating. My child like curiosity were triggered I wanted to go there and find out just what peaks the interest of these people.

That was the time when a familiar white 431HP Headrush BMW came into view and pop goes my driver opening the door for me and Ariel. My eyes were fixated on the scene behind the car as it drove off and I continued to stare for as long as I still can see it.

"What do you think happened there?" I turned my head towards Ariel who shifted in her seat so that she could look behind her.

"You mean the crowd near the school?" I nodded looking at her expectantly.

"Oh, I heard some teachers and parents say that there was a kid from school that got crashed by a car. His name was Junaf or Donaf or something like that."

The whole car trip was a blur but I remember we were conversing about a certain topic that lies between "Cupcakes vs Muffins" and "Who gets to be 'it' first". Just a whole lot of children bollocks.

When we arrived at our destination I peeked my head in just to make sure whether or not my parents were fighting again, I was quite surprised to hear silence. I asked my driver where they could be his simple answer was that my father was out of town for three days and mother was somewhere in the overly large mansion.

Quickly, before anything comes up, I dragged Ariel to the west side of the wing where it was most quiet. Yes, I knew that my father was not present but I couldn't take my chances. Along the way I had to constantly remind Ariel to hush fearing someone might hear, though I'm quite unsure what sort of trouble that would give us given that my father was absent, whilst trying to suppress my own giggles as well.

A deep sigh of relief was released when I silently closed the door to my room.

We both shared a knowing giggle before disappearing between the mountains of dolls that accompanied our study time. The homework didn't take long to finish, we were completing it with glee.

After changing out clothes into a more comfortable ones we pack our homework and played with the dolls, moments later my mother enters the room with a tray of freshly baked cookies in hand.

She looked very tired, I could see newly made wounds and scars on her. I remember staring at them until her soft hand caressed my cheek, I was at the edge of crying again when she reminded me that Ariel was waiting. She waved a cookie at my face and I dragged her inside to meet my new friend.

As any little girl would do we played tea parties. When my mother and Ariel were engaged in a conversation using their respective dolls and overly exaggerated English accent I stopped and took a moment to watch them.

My mother looked more relaxed and there were actual glint of amusement in her eyes, the ones that I thought she had lost forever. I couldn't help the grin that threatened to split my face in half, she looked so happy and at ease. What a refreshing change to the years of abuse that my father had put her through. Even I know what pain was before I could put a name to it.

Needless to say, I would invite Ariel to come more often. The day ends with a good note.

From there I realized that happiness would rise when darkness fails to materialize.

* * *

_-End Transmission-_

* * *

**A/N**

Ahh~ Now _this _is my playground.

First person POV is my strongest writing style.

Don't worry I'm not abandoning FOR.

I have great plans for this one, stay tuned?


	2. Elsa Hatlestad

**[H:IR] Elsa Hatlestad**

* * *

**Elsa Hatlestad**

Summer. 28 June 2005

Askvoll, Norway

Hatlestad Abode

* * *

They're at it again, I just knew it. The atmosphere in the house changed from the one I left with this morning. Peeking my head in I tip-toed to the kitchen for a nice cold cup of milk in the hot sunny day, it was eerily quiet and I just, somehow, knew that my parents were up to no good as they usually would.

One year and a half.

One year and a half they've been doing this. I had to basically "FBI" my way into my own home every single time I left it to go play with what little friends I have, yes I am a sort-of-outgoing type of person but I'm still an introvert at heart and I knew this even before I could put a name to it.

Upon reaching my desired destination I could see the silhouette of something rectangular and shallow sitting still on the kitchen counter, it was dark, you see, and I couldn't exactly reach the light switch and my father would scold me if I dragged the chair to illuminate the room better for I had injured myself in the process of doing so in my previous trial. Though I achieved my goal and the light had been shined I had twisted my ankle in the end. I was in pain, triumphant, but in horrible pain.

Sneaking in closer to the counter I stood on my tippy toes trying to see what that delectable scent was coming from, I felt disappointed that I couldn't exactly see what it was I could only guess that whatever it was it was freshly baked. I skirted around the counter trying to make sure that none of my parents were spying on me, like they did before, after careful consideration and confirming that I am indeed alone I stood high trying to reach for the treat, mind you the counter was abnormally tall.

That was when the light suddenly switched on and I stood frozen.

I heard a booming scream coming from behind me after eliciting a loud screech of my own I made a mad dash into the hallway that leads to the backyard only to be stopped by another figure right in front of me.

I could only pray that my parents would show me mercy this time for trying to steal their baked goods.

The next thing I knew the floor kissed my feet goodbye as I was lifted up into the air effortlessly. I clenched my eyes shut both hands in tight fist protecting my face, then all of a sudden I felt a pressure on my stomach. It moved back and forth blowing air on my clothed skin. I giggled and that giggle soon evolved into a series of laughter as a pair of hands moved in from behind to dance at my sides.

"Gotcha little one!" I heard my mother's voice teased amidst the storm of laughter emitted from my mouth.

"You thought you could get away with stealing our cookies did you?!" Do not underestimate my mother's small figure, she had a mighty strong hand for a woman that skinny, she held me tight as my father continued his onslaught. When he thought it was time to stop he let out a bellowing laugh as his bear arms hugged his small family.

One of his hands were raised presenting a warm delectable cookie that seems to pop up out of nowhere, I had swore both of his hands were attacking me just before, but I paid no mind to it. My eyes grew wide with excitement after noticing that there weren't only chocolate chips on the cookie but mint as well. I love those combinations!

Two small hands grabbed for the offered treat and I happily gnawed at it ignoring the crumbs that slide off my ocean blue summer dress. Both of my parents leaned in to kiss my puffed out cheek and in respond I let out a hum of satisfaction.

If it weren't for the fact that they wished me for the special day I would have forgotten. Quick as a fox I asked for my mother to put me down so that I could run up to my room and make myself look more presentable than I already was.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart."

* * *

**Elsa Hatlestad**

14.48 PM. Askvoll Local Park.

* * *

It was one thing to play the games the world already knows so well, such as tag and musical chairs, which we already played previously, but to play a game that we made up our own? Now that's something. I'm not sure how the other kids I had a discussion with felt about it but I felt a sense of pride as the game goes on.

It's called: Standing Ovation.

A big enough area was set up marked by ropes and cones, every participant was to be within the area and if you as much as set foot outside you're out. The point of the game is to just be silly, a music would be played and everyone would bounce around or dance or simply skip really all you have to do is move and once the music stop you should as well. Say you were doing the ballerina and ends up in a very unfortunate position, tip toeing on one foot, and you ends up topples down, then you're out.

It's one of those "last man standing wins" kind of game.

It was a beautiful day and I wouldn't have celebrated my ninth birthday any other way.

By nightfall the four of us ate at our favourite restaurant. As expected by my parents I ordered far too many Krumkake and Fatiggmann, it was surprising I could even eat more after devouring a delicious bowl of Rømmegrøt beforehand.

I sat by my older brother, Halston, who poked at my protruding stomach. I squirmed and giggled in delight at the slight tickle sensation it left.

"Don't tickle your sister too much, Halston." My father had warned him, "She might pop!" And at that I pouted whilst my brother wails in laughter.

My older brother looks exactly like my father but he bore our mother's eyes, a nice shade of green one that people would envy upon looking at them.

Like father, like son.

Though still young I remember how Halston could turn heads and get the attention of both gender in his class. His girl friends would murmur and whispers just how good looking he is and his guy friends appreciates his sense of humour and to top it all off, he is a kind and high spirited young man who held great manners and sophistication like a prince.

It's a no wonder that a couple of years later he had a loving girlfriend whom he had known since childhood.

Their relationship is one I would like to have when I grew up.

I looked up to him and declare him my role model. Sure he would tease me to no end but at the end of the day I am eternally grateful that I was blessed with an older brother who's not afraid to point out that I am his baby sister and was proud as well.

* * *

_-End Transmission-_

* * *

**A/N**

Pardon me for any geographical mistakes in this one.

I'm talking about the local park, I'm not sure if Norway has one or not.

Thousands of apologies for that.


	3. Trick n' Treat

**[H:IR] Trick n' Treat**

* * *

**WARNING**

Mentions of light child abuse.

If this matter either insults, displeases or offends you the author suggest to look away and find other fictions to read or skip to the next part.

The abuse ends at Elsa Hatlestad's point of view.

* * *

**Anna Østberg**

Fall. 31 October 2005

Connecticut, United States of America

The Neighbourhood

* * *

By nightfall the ghouls comes out to play.

I looked around in the dark neighborhood that was lit up by the house lights and street lamps. All kinds of people were there strewn about filling the empty roads and pathways with their own creativity. The whole neighborhood was covered with children's laughter and all kinds of lit up pumpkins on the side road. Houses were decorated appropriately some looks genuinely haunted.

My neighborhood takes holidays seriously.

I was dressed up as Peter Pan that day, the green suit fit my little body perfectly. It was complete with a tiny Tinker Bell resting on my left shoulder, courtesy of my mother. I was skipping down a pathway headed towards the next house when I heard a rushed pitter-patter of tiny footsteps after me coupled with a high pitched scream of my name.

I turned around and immediately exploded in giggles and muffled laughter. There, hobbling and wobbling its way towards me, was a giant flounder with tiny legs protruding at the bottom, a jack-o-lantern shaped bucket was fastened tightly on it's mouth. God knows where she got that costume from.

"You're laughing at me." Ariel pouted once she was at arm's reach. "You don't like my costume?"

Once my laughter did die down, and boy did it took me quite a while to calm down, I reached out and hugged the overgrown fish. "I love it. It's just so big and silly looking." Ariel made a move that would seem the flounder was nuzzling me.

"Thanks. I like yours too! You look pretty in it!" I didn't know why then but my face grew hot and it was nearing winter. I understand now that it was a blush creeping its way up to my head.

We knocked on the doors of houses after houses, pumped up by adrenaline and joy we nearly went out to go to the next neighbourhood without our parent's consent. Luckily though a parent stopped us before we get too far, they were the Hannigan couple a member of the parents association in our school.

The night goes on repeat, minus the trying-to-escape-to-another-neighbourhood of course.

It was nearly 10.30 pm when I heard my mother calling my name; she had somehow found me in the ocean of children and parents. I ran up to her bidding my farewell to the vivacious flounder and we made our way home.

My mother put up a sign at our door that reads something along the line of "No longer accepting Trick-or-Treater" or something similar, apologies I couldn't quite remember.

It was a child's dream to swim around in a pool of sweets and treats, it was mine at least, and what greets me at the dining table was a hoard of chocolates, biscuits, candies and whatnot. Mama told me I couldn't have it all but promised she would spare some just for her little girl.

"Go on and change, sweetie. Put that bucket by your night stand and come down, you've missed dinner." And so I did.

Dinner was simple, I requested last night's leftover steak with a glass of refreshing iced chocolate milk.

I heard tromping up stairs but paid no mind to it, I was too hungry to care. But my mother wasn't. She gazed up at the ceiling and I remembered seeing the look of concern across her face, I didn't welcome that look and was about to ask Mama what's wrong when she diverted her gaze downwards smiling to me.

I didn't like that.

Walking around she tussled my hair and trudged up the stairs looking very much lethargic. Quite the opposite of what she was mere seconds ago. My little mind instantly knew that father was the caused of it and soon enough I heard a loud _thump! _of what sounded like a hollow plastic thrown at a flat surface. With a little help from my nanny, and house servant, Gerda, I moved from the kitchen to the living area blaring out the cartoon showing at that moment drowning out all negative voices.

It lasted about 20 minutes or so and I was still in my pajamas intently watching the animated motion picture in front of me.

"Anna!"I shrieked. That was the sound of my father's voice, my mind goes to the large kitchen knifes. God knows why.

To say I was scared would be an understatement, I marched up the stairs and into my father's bedroom only to find it empty, void of any being. I checked my mother's room next but the result was the same. There were hundreds of empty rooms in that forsaken large mansion and I could only guess where he was in.

_"Anna!"_ He yelled again, louder and harsher this time. I finally found him in my still dark room, mother was no where to be seen, he was holding the jack-o-lantern bucket that I had brought with me on my trick or treat journey. From what little light coming from the hallway I could see that his knuckles were white, clenching so tightly on the handle perhaps a natural response to suppressing his anger.

I walked in slowly towards him fear clouding my feature; I dare not look up at him right in the eyes. I couldn't, but what he said next surprised both me and my mother.

"Would you like to eat your treats now, Anna?" He held out the orange basket towards me with a smile on his face. I smiled back at him reaching out to grab the bucket but he pulled it back.

"Un-uh little one." His tone was mocking but in a playful way, there was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that was very unsettling. "You'll have to be a good girl first. Won't you be a good girl and close your eyes for me? We'll play a game, I'll pick out the candy and give it to you, you'll have to guess what kind of candy that is and I'll give you the rest. Okay?"

I nodded furiously and did what I was told to do. I stood there in the darkness patiently; excitement filled my little body making me bounce on the balls of my feet. I was giddy, it has been a while since I last played with my father and now that I finally get the chance to do that it was like something that came out of a dream, I had the similar feeling as when an adrenaline addict was about to go on a large roller-coaster.

I was a child; I didn't know evil could exist within the family borders. I was innocent, he was my father and I trusted him with my life.

The next thing I knew there was pain, incredible pain as it shot from the left side of my head. I screamed so loud my throat started to hurt.

I laid there on the floor clutching my head and crying in pain. I dare not open my eyes. I tried to call out to my mother but he caught me mid-yelling and kicked my stomach forcing the air out of my lungs. My fragile body was shaking both out of fear and pain, I immediately thought that my father had hated me.

That day was the first time he ever laid a hand on me in a negative way.

I couldn't forget the feeling of betrayal I held for him that day.

How could he?

He tricked me.

* * *

**Elsa Hatlestad**

Fall. 31 October 2005

Askvoll, Norway

Askvoll Local Park

* * *

I went as the same role every year.

A prince charming. Of course, the suit changes style every time I go.

There's something about suits that I really like, how I felt powerful in them. I had the strange urge to serve and protect, part of me wished that one day I could hold a badge and be a great role model but the other part of me really wished that I could pursue my dream as a super model.

Why? I could never figure out the reason. Perhaps it was the attention, perhaps it was the respect, perhaps it was the fear that I would not go home when I chose to become a police officer. I sure don't want to spend the rest of my days wondering if I could miss the bullet or not. So I had chosen the safe way out.

I was down the street carrying an air of importance complete with regal posture, and of course a small Halloween bag to put the sweets in, one of my closest friend was with me. Her name was Bianca but we called her Rapunzel due to her long blonde locks.

She wore a pink dress and a toy chameleon perching pretty on her shoulder just as she had every year, complete with a realistic looking toy frying pan as well.

Nothing special was going on, we went door to door gathering as much candies as we could. There was a stand that sold cotton candies we got those as well. By the time we think that every door had seen our face the moon nearly reached the sky's peak and that's when we decide to stop by at our friend's house.

Said friend was walking towards his abode when we nearly reached it, he noticed us and waved.

"Hey! How did you guys do?!" He yelled from across the road, his costume, which was a cute little buzz lightyear suit, shines in the moonlight.

"We're doing well Kris!" Zelly, that is the nickname to Bianca's nickname, replied with the same high pitched scream that I knew and love.

I could have sworn that we didn't see any oncoming cars when we're about to cross the road but alas there it were, ramming at Zelly like a maddened rhino. Immediately I ran forward and pushed her out of the way making the car kiss me instead. I didn't hear anything, I didn't see anything. All I remembered where pain shooting like a star from the right side of my body, especially head, to everywhere else.

The impact was so hard I got knocked out in an instant.

* * *

**Elsa Hatlestad**

12.06 PM. Førde Sentralsjukehus.

2 days later.

* * *

Do you know what it felt like to have the wheel of a monster truck ran over half of your body?

That's how I felt waking up that morning, or at least I think it's morning. What's important here is that the sun is up.

I moved my head around to find that the right side of my face felt like it's frozen but melting at the same time. I saw a monitor with multiple wavy lines going across it, the top line seems to break every now and again. I didn't know much then but I was sure I was supposed to hear beeping coming out of the large device. Was I dead and alive at the same time?

I felt two hands suddenly gripped at my sides and I jolted at the feeling, I heard nothing. Not the hurried footsteps or the sobs that my mother was supposed to let out, don't people who cry usually make that noise?

She then mouthed something I thought we were playing a game. I didn't find it funny.

"Mama?" My brows were furrowed, confused. "Mama?" I repeated again louder this time, still silence were there to greet me. My lovely mother clasped both of her hands over her mouth shoulders shaking along with her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. She pulled out her phone from the black purse she carried and typed something, I only assumed she was calling my father since he's nowhere to be seen.

Soon enough she held out the device closer to me, "_Can you hear me?_" It read I looked up to see her mouthing something, I shook my head. I took a guess at what happened to me I just knew that it was the only answer but I waited for her to tell me anyway, I didn't want it to be true. Sitting up as slow as I could I looked up at her waiting patiently until she held out the device again.

_"I'm so sorry, honey. You got into a car accident 2 days ago and the doctors told me some biological wizardry I don't understand."_

I chuckled at her response I looked up and caught her smiling and her body nods a bit, I knew she were chuckling as well. But soon frown found its way back.

"_They said that you've gone deaf." _

I saw my mother let out another tear as my icy blue eyes caught her hazel ones.

"It's okay Mama," I couldn't hear my own voice, I hoped that was what I said, "-at least I already learned how to read and write." Though worried I gave her the best smile I could muster and she only cried harder.

The device found its way back on my face before we shared a nice big hug.

_"My brave baby girl."_

A couple of hours later my father arrived, with pizza!

We ate in silence. _Hah! _At least I can still joke about it.

Thank heavens we live in a modern day world for the doctor arrives soon after we finished our pizza and offered my parents a solution, a way out.

He showed us a brochure, a colourful one. I could only read out the title at the top of it "Hearing Aid for the Deaf". There were two options: One is the Behind-the-Ear Hearing Aid and the other is In-the-Canal Hearing Aid, both of which my parents could not afford.

They did promise me that one day they will save up and get the device for me, I vaguely remember telling them that it's okay, that they could take their time. The doctor smiled hearing my generosity, the sincere words that escaped a selfless 9 year old, or so he told me that day.

Bless the doctor he lowered the price just for us but even so the number was still far too great for my parents to acquire it. I didn't mind much really, sure I'd miss the sounds and voices of the world but I'll live. I still had hope.

I was allowed to go home the following week for I didn't have much in a way of broken limbs or bones, just heavy bruises and cuts. As the familiar sight of the fjord greets me I suddenly felt great longing, no longer would I be able to hear the sounds of the subtle waves or the crows of the seagulls, not that I like them in the first place, but most of all I think I would miss my loved ones voices.

When I half skip half limp my way towards the living room I saw the small bag placed on top of the coffee table, it looked awfully familiar. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to see my father smiling down at he, he then procured his own phone and type in something.

_"Your treat awaits for you to devour them." _It reads.

My face lit up, I'm sure of it, as I plop my bottom on the comfy leather couch and started digging into the bag. It was cold so I assumed that my parents had placed it inside the fridge beforehand. My shining eyes opened the packet of sweets, disabilities momentarily forgotten as I was at bliss.

Here's my treat.

* * *

_-End Transmission-_

* * *

**A/N**

I beg your forgiveness for the discomfort that I may have caused for the light mention of child abuse.

If it makes you feel any better this was hard for me to write for I, myself, am a victim of said matter.

Yes, Anna's childhood somewhat relates to mine.

Further warning will be installed for the upcoming chapters if it does ensues.

Pardon my English if that doesn't make any sense for the language is my second language, not first.


	4. You Better Watch Out

**[H:IR] You Better Watch Out**

* * *

**Warning**

Mild description of murder and gore.

If this matter either: insults, displeases or offends you the author suggest to look away and find other fictions to read or skip to the next part.

The scene is located at the very end of this chapter.

* * *

**Anna Østberg**

Winter. 5 December 2006

Connecticut, United States of America

Østberg Mansion

* * *

_He sees you when you're sleeping._

He really does, every few minutes or hours or so he would come in to check up on me every night just to see whether I was asleep or not.

One night I grew very famished what with missing dinner and all, no I didn't go out to play until late at night. I was just drawing in my mother's office, colouring to be exact, I filled the floor with various colouring materials as I sprawled over on the cold marble floor. The family dog was sleeping soundlessly at the foot of my mother's desk, he's an adorable little Shetland dog we named him Hasher.

That peaceful afternoon turned into a chaotic one, my father was off working, said he was in a meeting and would be home later than usual that day, but he came home early. He was so furious I could practically see the red of his hair turned into fire, I don't know what infuriated him no one could guess anymore, the man was practically a bucket of mystery that no soul dared to touch.

He stomped his way towards me I could do nothing but cower and crumple down into a ball. Out of nowhere he grabbed me by the hair and dragged me out of the room down to the hall, I vaguely remember my mother yelling out to me then to my father. Hasher had woken up by now barking up a storm.

Every house have a sort of forbidden area that the children are not allowed to enter. My father has that secretive room, go figure; it's the basement one that is secluded from the main basement. Only God knows what's under there. He opened the door with a loud _clank! _and slapped me in there. Literally _slapped_ me down there! That son of a –oops, pardon, nearly slipped there.

I tumbled down the stairs only stopping on the flat area of it, not the ground though, there is still a flight of stairs I had to walked down to get to the ground. My father slammed the door shut without as much as an explanation why I was put down in the cold dark room.

I shook my head trying to ignore the pain, which wasn't really hard to do, climbing up the stairs I banged on the door hard as my little hands could. I cried for my mother, I cried for his forgiveness for whatever I did to upset him, I cried for mercy. This wasn't the first time he had treated me like a stray dog, it had been a year, a very torturous year.

I don't know what happened but ever since he hit me with the jack-o-lantern bucket last year he seems to find it amusing to let out his anger and frustration at me.

There was muffled yelling outside the door I doubted my parents were discussing about taking a vacation somewhere this Christmas, I cried there helpless and scared. A _woof! _and a _thud! _later I felt a warmth presence rubbed off on my arm, bleary teal eyes looked up to see Hasher panting, whining and whimpering as if to comfort me. I hugged him close and cried into his beautiful brown and white fur.

My father doesn't want anyone entering the basement but himself but it was rather odd that he allowed the dog in. I peeked my head through the doggy door, I was too big to crawl out of it, I could see the shadow of a pair of legs.

A pair soon disappeared to God-knows-where. I closed my eyes hoping I could see the day's light again.

I jolted awake when I felt a warm hand caressed my cheek, I swatted it away thinking it was a ghost.

"Shh, sweetheart. It's me," I cried then grabbing for the hand that had halted all motion mid-air nuzzling my head into it.

"Mama," I managed to choked out between sobs, the hand rubs at my soaked cheek lovingly. The blasted woman – I-I mean, my loving mother- started humming her signature lullaby. I leaned in closer to the doggy door trying to look at her, lifting up the flap slightly I could see, with the help of the hallway light, my beautiful mother who was leaning in on the door with her eyes closed. "Mama," I called out again.

As her eyes fluttered open I could see that her beautiful light grey eyes were bordered by red background. She had been crying just like I did. I watched her as her lower lip quivered holding back the dam that was threatening to burst, she leaned in and I did too. She gave me a lingering kiss on my forehead. Words could only describe how I wanted to jump out and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, my darling," She pulled away retrieving something, she returned her hand with a bread and later with a bowl of soup. "Eat." She encouraged, "You must be hungry. You've been asleep since-" She didn't need to finish, I could already guess what she was about to say.

I ate slowly not really having any appetite to finish the meal. My mother stayed with me throughout the night only leaving her spot to change into something more comfortable, goes to the bathroom and grabbed a couple of pillows and blankets for us both.

Still, it was a cold night. I'm just glad she's here with me.

* * *

_He knows when you're awake._

Somehow.

It was in the middle of the night and I'm no longer in the lonely basement. I tip-toed my way out of my bedroom, I really gotta go potty.

I swore no one was awake, my father certainly was never awaken at this late hour but alas, there he was standing in the dark hallway like some serial killer ready to taste blood. And to complete his costume, a knife was in hand. I heard him groaned wondering what he was up to, I didn't want to stay and find out so I dashed away towards the other direction screaming like a demon of yells had possessed me.

Forget my bedroom, and certainly forget the bathroom, I ran for my mother's room. My other safe haven. She was sleeping peacefully when I jumped on top of her, not forgetting to lock the door of course, I heard a grunted _oof!_ as I tried to pry the blanket away from her.

"Anna!" She tried to scold me but my fear of my father had won against my fear of her scolding, "Anna, calm down you- _aghh!"_ Here's the embarrassing thing, through my frantic and panicky ways of trying to get comfort from the woman who had gave birth to me I accidentally grabbed one of her breasts clenching my first quite hard. My poor mother must be in terrible pain.

"Hey, you wild typhoon! What is it?" Came my mother's sleepy voice, I'm sure she's wide awake now. A series of loud banging sounded on the door making me screech turning into a mass of blanket.

"Shh, ignore him honey." My mother patted my head before standing up to confront the man she used to love. That brave woman, where has all of her courage come from?

I heard the click of the door being unlocked and a sudden booming voice echoed into the night. "_Where is she?!" _

"Calm down, Batman. She's asleep," _That blasted wo_- I mean, yes, that blasted woman! How did she dare to throw a joke at his face at such a state was beyond me. I couldn't help the chuckle that came out of my mouth though, her sense of humour is just too good.

There was a couple more minutes of arguing before it ended with a loud, though muffled _"Ow!" _and a slam of the door.

The brave woman strode in and laid down beside me, "I slammed the door on his face." She whispered eliciting a giggle out of me the giggle grew into laughter when she decided it was a good time to tickle attack me. I howled in laughter trying to get away from the hands that were roaming my sides hitting just at the right spot where it would tickle me most.

She ended the torture by blowing a raspberry on my stomach, we laid there just laughing and giggling with one another before sleep overtakes us.

* * *

_He knows if you've been bad or good._

The problem is, I've never been bad. Not to brag or anything it's just that, I'm not.

I was always well behaved, for my mother's sake, I know how much it hurts her to see that her only daughter was getting the punishment that she doesn't deserve.

I did nothing wrong, I swear. All I did was I watched the TV with the volume to loud by one level. That got me a good beating and a visit to the dark basement that I now called second home. I would be put down there at least 4 times every week for who knows what sort of reason he could come up with at the time, still merciful at least he didn't whip me.

No, the whipping began a couple of years later. I still bore the scar to this day.

I've started to notice that he was getting home later and later by the day and he wasn't always alone. A lady friend would accompany him along with some sort of alcoholic beverage in hand. I never understood it then, just who is this lady? And why did he always bring home different one every weekend?

My mother soon found out and she wasn't all too pleased about it. Months after he started she asked him for a divorce which only ended up in her being in the hospital.

He didn't love her, not anymore. So why hold on?

I'll tell you why, the company that made us so wealthy belonged to my mother, not him. It was a heritance from my grandfather on my mother's side, he built it when he was merely a teenager along with a couple of his friends and they were ever so proud of it so he passed it along to his eldest daughter.

He's in it for the money, he always was. She was practically buying him.

My mother was at her wits end but she held on, for whom?

For me.

When I look on the situation I was in back then I felt a surge of guilt coursing through me, try as I might I just couldn't get on my father's good side. I thought about doing what he did but went against it as I know it would only hurt my mother more and I couldn't do that, not to her. Not to my hero.

* * *

**Anna Østberg**

Winter. 24 December 2014

Connecticut, United States of America

Unknown Forest

* * *

"Please, have mercy." He croaked out sputtering blood soon after.

I stood hovering over him clothed in a heavy winter suit.

If you could have looked at me back then you could immediately tell that I was a criminal. I was dressed in a leather winter coat with furs on the cuffs and hoodie, black trousers tucked into a pair of combat boots with the same colour and blood red scarf that covered not only my neck, but also half of my face.

The furry hood was atop my head hiding my auburn hair. My hands were covered in leather gloves that showed my fingers, a flip knife was resting firmly on my right hand.

"Whoever you are, please. I beg of you, show mercy." Teal eyes glaring daggers into fearful brown ones. I've never felt more powerful in my life. There I was standing in the middle of a light snow storm deep inside an unknown forest with the man that had tortured both me and my mother to no end for years now he's cowering for dear life. My grin was an evil one.

I spoke no words as my foot carried me forward towards the battered man before me. How did I manage to get thus far? Not sure. But I did it and I'm about to end it. Yes, I just called my father an _it_. Because he worth nothing more than the dirt he laid upon that day.

With every step I take he took two back, well, crawled. He left a trail of blood that contrasted so well with the white landscape, I best be quick for one could have spotted the trail from miles away.

When his back hit a rather large tree he could do naught but shiver, perhaps from the cold, perhaps from the fear. I do hope it's the latter.

"Please." He tried once again; I knelt in front of him placing the dagger beneath his chin to lift his head up so that our eyes met.

"Do you recognize me?" My voice was hoarse from lack of sleep and an over abundance of tiredness and hatred. I've planned for this day for weeks now and it's going to happen. He shook his head and I tsk'd.

"Shame," I taunted him, "-I was hoping that you will." And that was the truth. I wanted for my face to be the last thing he sees before the end meets him. I lowered the scarf that was hiding his face revealing freckled cheeks and rosy lips that was pulled into a tight line.

"Anna," He gasped; eyes wide in disbelief. I pressed the tip of my knife closer towards his throat.

Leaning in close I align my mouth with his ear to whisper out the words that he used to say to me before driving the sharp tool into its target pulling back quickly letting a waterfall of blood to shower him. I was smart enough to step out of the way not letting any of his dirty blood touch me.

I pocketed the knife after I flipped it back in itself. Making sure I leave no evidence of my presence behind I left the scene calmly hoping that the snow will cover my tracks.

I felt no guilt. I felt no sorrow. I could only hope that my mother understands and still accepts me.

Hmm? What did I whisper? Well, I'm sure your clever mind could figure it out already.

_So be good for goodness sake._

* * *

_-End Transmission- _


	5. Invisible Wings

**[H:IR] Invisible Wings**

* * *

**Anna Østberg**

Spring. 6 April 2017

Beverly Hills, United States of America

The Grove

* * *

Now this is the life.

I sat inside my bright red BMW i8 with the hood down just enjoying the sun with a nice cup of smoothie sitting in the cup holder, the seat was inclined way back to provide great comfort. A sunglasses perched pretty covering my eyes, I used both of my hands as a make shift pillow.

I frowned when I feel that someone was blocking out the sun. "Do you mind?" I pop open one eye to glare at the culprit.

"You know, there's a beach for a reason." The car shook a bit as the other person occupies the passenger seat.

"Yeah, but it's so far away!" I readjusted my seat so that it was back to its former glorious position. I caught my companion shook his head from the corner of my eyes I gave him a lop sided grin as I pushed the button to bring back the roof. "Ready?" He nodded slurping away at his beverage.

I never told anyone about that faithful day. I have changed completely, my bubbly and happy-go-lucky personality is still there I just added something into the equation.

After I went home from my first murder that day I told my mother everything without a hint of shame, regret or remorse in my tone of voice. To say I was surprised my mother let out a happy tear and gleeful squeal would be an understatement, I was expecting a slap in the face if not to be sent down that dreadful basement.

She grabbed me in a bear hug, moments later we parted for her to place a hand on my shoulder and the other was positioned in front of her heart.

"You should've let _me _do it! Do tell, how did it feel?" That blasted woman, she was giddy with excitement as she pulled me to the living room. It took quite a while for me to end the story we practically skipped lunch!

"Ohh you'll be like that hero, oh what's his name, Robin Hood?" I chuckled still she held the same amount of humour as she did before this all happened, far as I remember that is.

"But Ma, I didn't steal anything from anyone."

"Ohh but you did! You stole someone's life and his death was like a gift for me. Oh this is exciting!" Now I know where I got my bubbly personality from. Yup, my family's a sick one but we're still warm at heart I promise you.

"Merry Christmas, darling!" She added to only receive a face palm from me as a response.

We moved away soon after into another state before anyone found out of my father's disappearance. We have chosen California, I always loved the place it was absolutely buzzing with activities. Beautiful, simply beautiful. We took almost everything with us and put the past behind us, but I didn't stop there, oh no. His death was my first murder, first of many.

"Ey! We've past our destination!" He waved his hands frantically adding unnecessary drama.

"Calm down! It's not the end of the world." I took a sharp turn at the next corner nearly missing it.

Where are we headed? No where, just to the mall. No biggie.

Our eyes were darting here and there watching as the place was crawling with police, it's amazing really. There were so many you could've mistaken the place for the police's private mall.

"Kris, I said I wanted to go to the mall. Not the police station." He gave a hearty laugh slapping his bear paws on my back before walking away. I could only pout, slouching my shoulders to add dramatic effect before following him.

Kristoff is my companion's name, he was this tall blonde man who had a strange addiction towards carrots, with that kind of addiction I began to wonder why he hasn't turned orange yet. The man has a great body built thanks to the countless amount of time he had gone mountain climbing, one of his many hobbies.

We found our favourite secluded café just at the end of the second floor hall of foodies, along the way I scanned the area we've passed for the target that I was told to find. No, I do not murder for fun ironically I find the idea sickening. Like my mother once said, "I am the modern day Robin Hood." I brought those no good doers into justice myself by lessening their number.

The police were roaming the mall for two possible reasons: one is that they are after me and two they are guarding the state's jewel. Not an actual item, obviously I cannot murder an item, it was a well protected super model. Apparently this one isn't as snobby as the rest of them are, I've never seen her on magazines or any other media though I was too busy bringing justice on my own table.

I've only seen her picture once and it was from the side taken by a paparazzi around a week ago or so, through my machine and today's technology I could get a basic image of what she looked like if the camera were facing her front. I'm not a hacker I'm a murderer, I cannot hack into the police's AVIS or CODIS or whatever it is they used to get a victim or culprit match.

The same paparazzi that wanted her death had come to me to do his dirty work, I've only started to taking in clients requests just around, oh, 2 years ago, and ever since my first mission out business have been booming. I've been making as much money as Steve Job had perhaps more and I've been living comfortably out of it, not that I'm in a financial issue to start with but it's just so good to gather your own profit rather than mooch up your mother.

My teal eyes looked back and forth I disguised my observation with child like fascination to the entire ordeal. The entire mall is covered with men in suit surely it wouldn't be as hard to spot someone that is just out of place especially someone with that kind of hair.

"What are you looking at?" I shrieked inviting a couple of the bypassing officers, I blushed giving out a nervous chuckle and a smile to the suspecting officers before glaring at my laughing companion. I turned my head to do so but was met with rough chapped lips pressed onto mine.

"Never. Do that. Again." Placing an accusing finger on his nose I pushed him back to his seat. He once again stuffed his face with baby carrots before responding.

"You seem very jittery, mind telling me why?"

I shook my head in a beat, "Just curious why someone needs this many police in one place just because a super model decided to shop here."

It was Kristoff's turn to shake his head he talked whilst his mouth was full, I could see mushed up orange of the carrot through his opened mouth. I cringed at the sight before scolding him, it was truly nasty.

"Sorry," he muttered out after gulping what was left of the carrots, "-as I was saying. It's not only the jewel that they're guarding."

I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head to the side, "You mean there are two jewels?"

"No, silly. Don't you read the paper or watch the news?" He sighed an exasperated one. Honestly, as a criminal I should have paid more attention to the matter but alas I just found it all too much and boring, it wouldn't help me with any case anyway. "There has been another murder and the police said that it happened just 3 days ago. Still fresh! So they're looking for the culprit as well."

I sipped on my mocha calmly, nothing new really. Been there, done that. The culprit was under their noses and the cops can't even arrest her! What fools.

"Honestly, you need to pay attention more." With a twinkle of amusement in his eyes he stood up placing a couple of bills on the table. "Come on, Marrie. I'm bored already. Hah! Rhymes." I cannot believe the jokes this man has inside his little head. It was both endearing and annoying at the same time, I gave out a sigh and followed him towards other shops with a hot mocha in hand.

* * *

"Hi boy! Did you have fun today?" Trotting towards the young man in a wheel chair I bent over so I was at an eye level with him. He presented his signature grin before nodding furiously. "That's good," I patted him and stood up straight moving to the side to give the burly man space.

"You ready to go home, Sven?" He gave another furious nod before standing up and ran towards the exit. "Hold up! Hey, you're going to hurt yourself_ then _we'll see if you like it being in the wheel chair!" I could only laugh at the antic right before me.

Sven was Kristoff's little brother, their age doesn't differ much he was only 4 years younger than the bubble man. I chuckled at the nick name he really hated it, he once questioned me on my motifs for calling him with such unmanly name.

"Look at your muscles! It looks like children had blown bubbles into them!" I remember defending myself.

He likes the wheel chair, that boy. Not quite sure what was so fascinating about it but he loves the darn thing, in fact he loves anything that could help him move around _fast_. I waved goodbye at his care taker before taking off towards the car. It was a beautiful day and we thought going to the beach would be a good idea.

When I slammed the door shut Sven grunted behind us.

"What is it buddy?" He grunted some more giving his elder brother a funny look. "Right, your sunglasses. How could I forget!" He face-palmed before handing him the item.

It has been known for several years by the Bjorgman family that their youngest son had developed down-syndrome at such a young age. It was devastating to know yet their love for the little boy had never faltered, they got him help and put him on light medication and everything. Even their large number of cousins and relatives helped out with his issue, it's just so nice to know that a family out there still cares for one another.

"You boys ready?" They both howled with cheering eliciting a laugh out of me, "Then let's go!"

* * *

**Anna Østberg**

11.38 PM. Beverly Park, California.

* * *

As it turned out going to the beach was a bad idea on my part, especially when I forgot to put on an extra layer of sun block lotion.

My whole body felt like rubber as I climb and jump from roof to roof of the houses in the overly luxurious estate. I should've expected this from a very successful super model I could only play a guessing game of how many and what type of cars does she own.

I winced slightly when I landed on the roof across the home of said jewel. I flipped open my phone to make sure I had the right house after confirming that I did I pulled my tablet out of the small back I carried every time I go on a mission, I pulled up the jewel's profile to read it through while waiting for her to come out so that I could map out her little palace.

A Norwegian beauty, huh?

I was half way done reading her little biography when I heard the _beep beep _of a car being unlocked. I gazed upwards to have my mouth hanged open, slacked jawed.

Well I'll be damn. My computer did no justice at all with this woman!

"Hva skjønnhet," I breathed out leaning in closer to the edge of the roof to get a closer look at the beauty that I had to murder soon. I stared at her wide-eyed forgetting that I was meant to be unseen but there I was hypnotized by the sight of an angel with invisible wings.

The car drove off with a pair of teal eyes staring it down. It had disappeared a good 5 minutes ago yet I was still stuck up there on the same spot. What was a woman gotta do? She held so much beauty that I couldn't do anything but dream of her in my arms, I didn't even envy her charm.

A gust of wind snapped me out of my daze and with cat like movements I swooped down gracefully silently running for the house – no, mansion.

As expected to have in an estate as fancy as this one the security is very high but nothing is too difficult for this sinner to complete her job. It's good to have acquaintance to help out on the field you aren't familiar with, a friend of mine had set me up with one of his latest gadgets, that he designed and invented himself, that could help with breaking and entering a much more easier task.

All I had to do was put it next to where the door lock would be and punch in a couple of numbers and- it didn't work.

I slapped my forehead managing to try the pin a couple more times before giving up and calling for the dear friend of mind.

"Hey there! How did it go?" A voice on the other line called out.

"Horrible, it didn't work!" I flail my free arm up in the air to emphasize my statement even though the other party couldn't see it.

"Hang on just. One. More. A-ha! Try it now." Giving out an exasperated sigh I bent down and punch in the numbers again, the little machine started making soft whirring sound before the door clicked open. I was amazed. And annoyed.

"You could operate it from all the way over there?!" I swung the little bag I carried around and enter the domain. "You could have opened the door for me and make my job easier you know."

"You're welcome, Mar. I'm glad I could be of a help." Sarcasm filled her voice when she spoke of the words.

I gave her a low chuckle before responding, "Thanks, Rora."

"Aanytime, mon chérie." With that she hung up. I groped the wall searching for the light switch and when I flipped it on I was greeted by a beige hallway. "Fancy."

The house did look large on the outside you would expect the inside to be filled with large rooms that just felt empty, but no the soft glow of the light was really complimenting the beige theme of the house. I entered one of the rooms which happened to be the living area, it was _really _cozy looking and I couldn't help but jump at the square black leather couch. So I did just that.

I let out a content sigh, the comfort of the couch was enough to make me almost forget my mission. Almost.

I walked up the stairs that leads to rows of rooms, you could imagine just how long it took me to locate the jewel's room. Honestly, the extra bedrooms were really unnecessary.

There was a door that was designed differently than the other, there wasn't much difference. A big white and blue snowflake adorns the black door and that was about it so I figured that had to be the jewel's room, I really need to learn her name.

I jumped back at the sudden burst of cold air that greeted me and it was complete with the chilling blue of the room. She must be obsessed, the last time I've seen this many blue was that trip to the beach when I looked at the horizon of sky and ocean. Though the room could be an ocean on its own it was well balanced with other colours such as purple, white, black and a couple more. A room for royalty that's what it was!

Walking around I quickly took note of the room's dimension I moved to where the window was so that I could calculate the height of the room to the ground when something caught my eyes, to my right was a wall covered in pictures that was placed to look like a collage.

My unconscious mind works then I stood there frozen with one of the polaroid pictures of her and what I could only guess as her parents looking very much happy in a place unfamiliar to me. I pocketed the picture and went back to work calculating nearly everything and measuring every kind of dimensions.

I was just going through her stuff in the living area when I heard a car parked in the driveway, panic doesn't even begin to describe how I felt then. She wasn't supposed to be home at this hour, I checked _five times!_ Her schedule was always the same so why the sudden change?

I scrambled to find a hiding place which wasn't so hard since there were plenty of rooms to hide in, coupled with the logic that she wouldn't check every single one of them I moved towards the room that was next to her own. I had to pass the kitchen in order to get to my destination but before I could even get out of there she was in. I jumped behind the counter hoping to whatever god there is out there that she won't spot me.

In my haste I managed to knock down a couple of pots and pans, my heart stopped then I was sure I was busted. But alas she just kept on moving past the kitchen like nothing happened, I furrowed my brows in confusion but didn't pay any mind to it anymore.

Once I deem the she was far enough away from the front door I bailed on trying to hide in one of the many rooms and just get out of there. Alive.

Imagine my relief when I get to the front door undetected. A beat later I had lost my heart for the second time that night for the lights have turned on without me touching the switches. Turning around I had yet, once again, lost my heart and breath for what stood before me couldn't have been human. No, she was out of this world.

The beauty that was this model stood there with her head cocked to one side not a sign of fear in sight but her eyes shone of interest and pure curiosity. She was dressed in casuals, a white blouse coupled with a light blue jacket along with a black skin tight trousers. A black band of a bracelet adorns one of her wrist whilst the other housed a simple watch. She looked absolutely stunning, but her next word stunned me even more.

"Intruder!"

* * *

_-End Transmission-_

* * *

**A/N**

I do hope you like what I did with Sven here.

So many Frozen fan fiction had made Sven into humans and dogs, or other form of pets, but I'd like to portray him as a disabled fellow something I've never seen anyone did before and I think it fits in perfectly.

Do tell me what you think.

I'm aiming for difference in this fiction, I hope I've achieved that thus far.

Want to know when the next chapter will be out? Go to my tumblr (strideeout) and check under the tag H:IR.


	6. Obscured Vision

**[H:IR] Obscured Vision**

* * *

**Warning**

Nothing to worry about just a mild use of swear word.

**A/N**

Someone mentioned about the down syndrome issue from previous chapter(s), I'd just like to apologies for that.

I vaguely remember that I was exhausted and have lack of knowledge about the matter, I haven't touched anything biology related books for 2 years and it just escaped me,

* * *

**Anna Østberg**

Spring. 7 April 2017

Beverly Hills, United States of America

12.49 PM. Beverly Park

* * *

That damned bi – hang on, am I allowed to swear here? ….I am? Alright then, - bitch!

Don't trust your eyes, I tell ya it's worse than hallucinogens!

She looked so calm, so very calm and she brought an air of child like curiosity, it was even present in her eyes and her features! _Then_ wouldn't you know it a second later that child was turned into a rape victim. Not that I raped her! It was just that her face and reaction resembled those that did get raped.

I flopped around like a gecko on fire – oh Gods, _ew! _That was the worse simile I could ever come up with! Nahstee! – my hands flail in the air like one of those inflatable tube man, also known as air dancers, I couldn't see it but I'm sure my eyes bore a shock expression that I felt that night, morning? Complete with wide-eyes and mouth slightly agape.

Could you imagine someone, a stranger nonetheless, standing right by your front door looking around left and right frantically for a way out, when it was clearly there right in front of their eyes, hands flailing about and a look of utter shock and humour, for the watcher, on their face just pacing in that same place for what seemed like _hours?!_ Wait, did that even made any sense?!

The next thing I knew I heard the sweetest giggle ever emitted by a human which later erupt into laughter. I wasn't surprised; she was a helpless angel after all. However, I am annoyed I turned around to glare at her, how could she laugh at my expense knowing that I was an intruder who – made a fool of herself by putting up a show.

Brilliant.

I was about to cover my quickly blushing face with my hands when I noticed something silver and shining were held up with her other hand that wasn't busy covering up her mouth. Oh that's adorable, that's really – hang on a minute!

I squinted my eyes and couldn't believe them, I felt like I was on fire that was fed by embarrassment.

Ladies and gentleman, in her hand right then was a phone, with a camera, that was rolling, I could tell, it had the little red light beeping.

Her laughing ceased and she saw where I was staring at, a shy smile found her face as she fiddled with the offending item. She was about to put those away when I lunged at her trying to grab for the device. She screeched and made a mad dash for the upper floor.

"Hey, wait! Let's make a deal!" Now what kind of a deal could I possible make with her? She was filthy rich and could possibly get anything she wanted. I was at lost, what could I give her? A kiss perhaps – wait, _what?! _Brain, not now!

She reached her room before I could even grab the end of her braid.

"Ow!" That cursed woman slammed the door to my face! I grabbed my nose trying not to cry. My hearing sharpened when I heard another giggle coming from the other side of the door.

I growled and started banging away at it. "How dare you slam the door to my face squashing my nose and record my stupid little drunken chicken dance! You give me that phone _right now_ and I will delete said video or so help me I will come back with buckets of ice cream, sweaty socks and eggs _combined _and shower you with it!" I heard a little yelp followed by a squeaks, it sounded like I scared her skin out and she jumped on the bed.

"I can't hear you!" The voice replied and by the Gods of Valhalla, that voice should be illegal!

I snapped out of my trance faster that time and scowled at the door my banging resumes. "How dare you lie to me! How else would you able to reply to my rambling?!" The nerve of this so called super model, this was the claimed America's greatest influence? The exact same one that had built numerous amount of orphanages and hospitals across the country? I couldn't believe it, she's too childish! More than _me _even and that's saying something!

I huffed when I got no response so I just stood there with my arms crossed not knowing what to do next. This was my first time having an interaction like this with my future victim, I was so careful before but she had caught me off guard with the whole coming-home-earlier-than-usual schedule.

I head a click of the door being unlocked and it opened gently just a sliver enough for a certain platinum blonde headed woman to peek out into the hallway, I cocked an eyebrow staring at those hypnotizing blue eyes she squeaked and slammed the door again when she saw me.

I don't know whether to be confused, amused or scared.

Confused because she was acting in a way that I would most of the time and it just seemed unlikely for a woman of her stature.

Amused because of the same reason and I do find her child like behaviour refreshing and infectious, is that how other people feel around me?

Scared because I was caught in the act of breaking and entering.

Now I just stood there not knowing what to do, I had most of the house plot out and mapped now all I need to do was escape the domain and be on my merry way however now that the owner of the home had caught me on tape I cannot risk her getting me arrested, not that I've come this far without ever being spotted once.

What was I to do? I've never held anyone captive before. Should I start now?

I shrugged and moved away from the door towards the kitchen, I could really use some drink and I'm pretty sure I saw a bottle of Smirnoff just hanging around in one of the open cabinets. I poured myself a drink nonchalantly sipping at the clear beverage, I cringed slightly at the burning sensation but continued to drink nonetheless.

Out of the corner of my eyes I caught a glimpse of the white haired beauty peeking from her hiding spot just behind the wall. She seemed shy as she gave me a small smile her head was hung low her eyes fleeting from the wooden floor of the kitchen and back to me. I couldn't help the smile that crept across my face.

She's adorable. Very cute.

Gently placing the wine glass to the counter top I approached her, it just seemed amusing that she was not scared that a complete stranger had entered her home. It was even stranger that I had no intention on fleeing the area as well, there's just something about her that draws me closer.

She didn't even flinch when I reached my hand out to her it seemed that her focus was on the small golden chain bracelet with my first initial on it that she was so interested in as her eyes were glued to them. I was about to open my mouth and speak when I heard police sirens out the door, both of our heads jerked towards the front door.

Colour was non-existent on my face. As I said, I cannot get caught now that I've come this far!

"Mess!" She suddenly said, I whipped my head back towards her confused. She points out back to the kitchen and repeated the word. I understood her and started thrashing about trying to make the place looked slightly destroyed but at the same time trying to stay quiet.

A series of knocks on the door sounded and I halted all movement, "Miss Hatlestad? It's the police, you called us?"

I felt a pair of cold hands grabbed my upper arm I didn't need to turn around to know who it was, we were the only occupant of the house.

She looked down at me with worrisome blue eyes and muttered out an apology, I once again understood her as she shows signs of regret for calling the police, God-knows-why she does.

"Upstairs to the left, there's a fire escape. Hurry!" I stood there motionless just staring up at her with wonder in my eyes until she tugged at my arm and pulled me out of my daze.

"Thank you." I told her and made a mad dash towards the direction she told me. It wasn't hard to locate said fire escape it had a big red shining sign right above the door. I burst out and was immediately greeted by the cold night's air, my cat like reflexes and black outfit allowed me to jump from roof to roof without a problem except for the nagging burn on my skin.

I was back on my original spot on the roof of the opposite house to hers, looking back I saw two police cars and two officers talking to the jewel. When they entered the house she looked out and our eyes caught each other. I hesitated for a moment before raising a hand to wave at her and she reciprocated with that small smile that I had fallen in love with, I pondered on smiling back at her but what's the point? I had my red scarf hiding half of my face so I opted to give her a curt nod and fled the scene.

For someone who had cat like reflexes I nearly fell down a roof 5 times. What's wrong with me?

* * *

**Anna Østberg**

Spring. 7 April 2017

Beverly Hills, United States of America

9.58 AM. The Hideout

* * *

I groaned into the palms of my hand as my elbows rest on the wooden table. My partner in crime was pacing right in front of me her emotions were juggling between ecstatic and furious, there is no telling who will come out with this woman.

"How could you be so careless?! You have been doing this for _years_ Marrie!" As I've told you, her emotions were juggling back and forth so I wasn't really surprised when her next words were, "You are the luckiest girl _ever!"_

"Rora, please," I dare take a peek from between my fingers, my dear friend was leaning against the table right in front of me with a goofy grin across her face but soon it was replaced by a scowl as she swatted my arms. "Hey! Behave."

"I am behaving," she crossed her arms, "- but do tell. How does she look up close?!" Damn be this woman, it should be illegal to get this confusing. Even _I _was not that energetic.

"Forget that, did you get a clear map of her house?" I waved off my hand arrogantly really growing tired of the mumbo jumbo that she had to show me. Aurora gave me a nod and a smile as she retrieved her tablet to show me the clear picture of the rough map I made last night. She swiped her hand and the picture came out from her tablet to the big screen.

"Here is the first floor blueprint," she flicked her fingers again, "- and here's the second floor. Not much is up there but rows of rooms and by the way," I looked back to her tilting my head to show my confusion, "- what happened to your bracelet?"

I tilted my head a little bit more before raising my right hand, my eyes nearly popped out of it socket when I realized that the accessory was nowhere to be seen. I slapped my forehead with the same hand mouth agape and eyes still pretty much in the same state.

"Now, relax. You must've dropped it somew- ow! Marrie!" Rora rubbed her upper arm that I had just attacked.

"Don't tell me to calm down! It's dangerous to tell a woman to calm down!" I once again buried my face in the palm of my hands and groaned, "I must've dropped it in my haze to escape the house!"

There were silence for a moment I grew very suspicious as Rora isn't the type of girl to really allow for silence to take over any situation unless it's completely necessary to remain quiet, so I parted a finger to allow sight of the girl and wouldn't you know it she had a smirk across her face. I didn't need to ask her 'what' my expression, though hidden, already presented that question already.

"You've got a reason to go back to that mansion and 'search for the bracelet' if you catch my drift." The damn blonde winked her eyes at me but she soon regretted it as I slapped her upper arm once more.

A knock sounded at the glass door and there, stood by the doorway, is this little miss obnoxious' boyfriend with that knowing smirk on his face.

"Ladies," he carried out the 'S' getting a scowl out of me. "- who are we gossiping here?" He pushed himself off the doorway, placed his hands on his pockets and strode towards us.

"Be a man, Phil. Gossiping is not what your kind do."

"Not unless ladies are involved." He gave us a wink before continuing, "So, who are we talking about here?"

"The Jewel." He raised an eyebrow.

"You mean that white beauty?" Rora and I gave him a slow nod and he let out a howl of laughter. We both gave each other a strange look before returning our gaze to the well built man. "Whoo!" He wiped a non-existent tear from the corner of his eye.

"What's so funny?" I questioned with a raised brow, this man is just as strange as his girlfriend. To make him laugh is the same as to take a step, easy. He practically laughs at everything and needs no reason too. Makes one jealous of how he always seem to be happy without even trying, though no one envied him of his strange nature.

"Perfect for one another." One of our good friend, Belle, had commentated one day.

"Oh nothing." You see? What did I tell ya. "Hey Mar," I looked to him with questioning, suspicious and judging eyes and I didn't even bother to cover it up, "- when you meet her again, kiss her for me."

Guess who just lost his breath.

* * *

**Anna Østberg**

1.27 PM. Toast Bakery Café

* * *

It's not that hard really, I mean you could have easily forgotten the idea of school and other unnecessary work you could even forget the faces of people you've merely met a day in a business fiesta, but somehow that is not the case with this woman.

It's insulting, to say the least, that the great Anna Østberg was easily distracted by a mere well sculpted being. It hurts to know that it only took a pair of pretty eyes and a cute little smile to sweep me off my feet, with the years of building walls and keeping people at a distance I should be able to ignore any charm anyone has to throw at me. But, alas, all this forsaken woman had to do was bat her eyelashes and let out the cutest giggle she could muster and I'm flying on cloud seven. Embarrassing!

A great criminal such as myself should be able to take control of her emotions, to not give in quite so easily at the hand of lust. I kept on telling myself it was the pent up emotion and nothing more, I had Kristoff and need nothing more, but yet he has never elicit that spark of wonder and attraction people had often describe by his touches and kisses.

In fact, I got them from the person I was meant to murder and I didn't even touch her. Not a single hair of that beautiful platinum blonde locks had touched a skin on my body, how was it that she was able to invite such a conflict within me without muttering a single word that would normally let out such confusing emotion.

There was a swirling storm inside of me, I'm caught in the middle of a frozen fjord and I have two options.

One, I do my job and accomplish it as always. Received the money that the client had offered me and carry on as normal.

Or two, I drop the job and try to pursue the jewel and try to set myself straight.

Groaning doesn't help solve the problem but that's what I did anyway, dropping my head on my hands with the elbows resting on the table dangerously close to the edge. I closed my eyes and try to balance out the pros and cons.

The first option would be much easier however, knowing myself, I would felt a great loss and that would hinder my performance and I just couldn't afford that if I plan on staying alive until the end of time.

The second option brought me to a conclusion where I can live a comfortable life with her but I would need to get a job and that is hard without the proper diploma or degree to carry it out.

I once again found myself stuck with the same option. Should I give up sanity or would I give in to manual labour?

The idea of working harder than my current job required me to made me cringe and the former option seems to be a better one at the moment. But then I thought about just how beautiful her icy blue eyes were and – ouhh. I'm getting no where.

I felt someone poke the top of my head and I couldn't be bothered to look up and find out who it was, since I came here alone, so I just bat it off and carry on groaning.

"Someone just lost a diamond." I didn't need to look up I could already guess who's voice that was. I was in no mood to interact with anyone so I opted to cross my arms on the table and lay my head there sulking away, that is until I felt someone nudge my arm.

The scent of freshly cut grass and pine is a familiar one to me so I didn't hesitate to look up and pat the young man on the head.

"Hi Sven," He gave me a broad smile looking very happy that he got a reaction out of me, "- do you want some hot chocolate?" He nodded his head vigorously; I raised an arm to get the attention of the waiters and ordered one for the spritely young man. "What are you doing here?" I spoke up when the waiter had gone away.

I slammed back my hand to its former folding position on the table so fast it made a banging noise and just as quick I turned my head towards the blonde man in front of me casually sipping on his heated beverage with squinted eyes. He sputtered chocking on his own drink making me go wide-eyed at the though of how painful it must be.

It took him awhile to regain his breath and when he does he copied my movement and squinted his eyes extra tightly so that it formed a thinner line than what mine was. "It's a public place, can't I just sit here and have a drink?"

I squinted my eyes back making an even thinner line than his, "There are plenty of empty tables left in this quaint little café."

He returned the jest with an even thinner line of his eyes I could barely see his irises, hell, I could barely see anything from the state of my own eyes, "True, but it would be rude to leave my girlfriend to drink here alone."

We both had an intense stare off in silence and as time ticks by I got tired so I tried mimicking the Chinese accent. That elicited a loud howl of a laugh from him.

I smiled returning my eyes to its former glorious state before I really started to turn into a Chinese person. No matter what my mood is this man seems to have a talent for returning it into a smile, he's such a great lover and friend.

I frowned thinking back on my previous thought and all of that worries and troubles was back in motion just swimming in my head.

"Oy," I once again look up and I found myself looking into annoyed and slightly worrisome light brown eyes. "- stop sulking. Your forehead do that wavy thing," he motioned his fingers to draw small circles in front of his own forehead, "- and it's very unsettling."

I didn't respond to him as I found my way back into my thoughts bubble and refuses to resurface for more than a mere second. The annoyed man seems more irritated by this as he huffed and rest his chin on the open palm that had the elbow resting on the table. His free hand tapping a rhythm and his eyes flew upwards, he's clearly thinking and this is usually end up with him getting hurt.

"I got it," he snapped a finger getting me out of my bubble momentarily, "- wanna hear a joke? Hey, this is a good one." He quickly added when he heard me groan.

It appears that he took my lack of response as a green light to move on, "Okay so, Mississippi gave Missouri a New Jersey, so what did Delaware?" I raised an eyebrow when he gave me one of those expectant look across his face, pausing for a moment before he finished the 'joke', "- I don't know, Alaska!" Even Sven face palmed at that.

We've gotten out of the café and just started to wonder around town I was still deep in the ocean and didn't want anyone to rescue me. Thankfully Kristoff had stopped worrying about my lack of enthusiasm and shouting as he busied himself with taking care of Sven, making sure he didn't get into trouble.

We walked to the park, it was unusually crowded that day as I saw a group of people surrounding someone taking pictures and talking above one another. I paid it no mind and walked along, Sven had ran off into the lake and Kristoff was hot on his tails yelling something about planktons and sharks. I shook my head at the antic and continue on walking absentmindedly.

It couldn't have been two minutes when I found myself lying on the ground facing to the sky, only it wasn't the sky that I had looked up on, it was a different kind of sky.

Remember when I told you to not trust your eyes as it was worse than hallucinogens?

You better believe me now when I said that as my vision was obscured by the blue sky of warm curious eyes.

* * *

_-End Transnmission-_

* * *

**A/N**

I've failed to mention that you won't be hearing from Elsa's point of view for a while.

I've created this story to be heavily focused on Anna.


	7. Getting A-Head

**[H:IR] Getting A-Head**

* * *

**Warning**

Nothing too serious just a decapitated head is all.

* * *

**A/N**

I've just graduated high school yesterday!

This is the last chapter for a while for I'll be gone from tomorrow (21 June 2014) through to next week (28 June 2014) for a wedding event and a graduation farewell sort of thing.

I was going to make this longer but graduation preparation had stole my time so I hope this is enough.

Cheers!

* * *

**Anna Østberg**

Spring. 11 April 2017

Beverly Hills, United States of America

Ludengard Mansion

* * *

It's perfect!

…no, I take it back. It's not my colour, why did I even bother buying it in the first place anyway?

Maybe this one? A nice calf-length strapless cocktail black dress? Would this be too much for a first date?

A small smile played on my face at the thought of going out on a date, that's what I was fussing about all morning. You'll never know how true someone's words are until you experience it yourself.

I eyed the dress in my hands and twist it around in front of my body looking into the mirror and picturing myself dining inside a class A restaurant with a beautiful young maiden, just imagine the rumours and gossips that would undoubtedly fly through the air in mere seconds after we poke our food.

Just think: clumsy old me in a classy restaurant? Oh my.

Why yes kind sir, I would love to have a sip of your finest wine please. Oh not too much, I'm driving you see! Who this? Why this is my lovely companion, don't' you know her?

I snapped out of my daze and realized that I still had the dress clutched to my chest and my hands up in the air in a arrogant manner even my head was held up in the same fashion. I turned around to see the intruder that had pulled me out of my day dream, the giggles were emanated from none other than my mother herself. I lowered my hand and glowered at her with reddened face.

"Oh my little girl is in love!" At least she had the gal to cover her mouth with both hands.

"Hilarious, mom. I think the children next door could use a clown for their birthday party." I gibed pulling the dress out of its hanger and rest it carefully on the bed.

"Oh! How insulting." She mocked offence placing a hand over her heart whilst the other remained hovering near her mouth. She walked over to me and cupped my cheeks, loving grey eyes looking down with a warm smile decorating her aging face. "You seem to really like this Kristoff fellow."

Kristoff! I've completely forgotten that I'm taken!

However, it didn't feel like it though. I've only seen him as a good friend and I really don't want to lose him but then-

"You're frowning. Why are you frowning?" One of her hand left my cheek to brush away a stray strand of hair. I gave her a reassuring smile, at least I hope it is.

"I'm okay mom, just nervous is all."

"Liar." I frowned even more at her words thankfully she elaborates, "- you're never this happy about going out on a date with him." Suddenly her eyes went wide and she left her mouth agape, it appears that she was slapped by realization, "You're cheating aren't you?!"

I mimicked her facial expression minus the slightly ajar mouth, "Mother, what?! No! This is – I'm not going out on a date! Just a friendly hangout is all!"

"Liar!" She brutally poked my nose 'til my head was tilted backwards. I swatted the offending finger away and stepped back rubbing my now Rudolf like nose whilst glaring daggers at her. Before I could retaliate, however, she puts on a saddened face. Grey eyes pleading at me, pulling at my heartstrings my entire body slackened and my gaze softened, the last time I saw her with that expression was when she reminiscent about the past, which we both did promise to leave it where it belongs.

She opened her mouth to speak but I stopped her immediately, not out of disrespect but to spare her out of speaking about the forsaken subject that will surely lead to more tears and quiet sobs. I knew what she was about to say, it's in regards of my so called late father as you might have remembered I mentioned before that he became a drunkard and likes to bring home an extra pair of vaginas.

I shuddered at the memory often times I wouldn't go back down that road again and it was quite easy for me to take a step and forget the matter however it's a different story for my mother.

"You don't forget your first love," she had once reasoned, "- even though that love turned into your greatest nightmare."

Spare her a room, you too would wail and mourn at the lost of your heart that was repeatedly beaten down and cracked.

Above all good that it has to offer I have never condoned to romance. Not once.

My job requires for me to remain focus, agile, clever and brave all of which that will surely be robbed off me if my mind were a muddy puddle that was clouded by love. At some instance I would agree that love is weakness we are required to balance out between good and evil that lives in ourselves, to understand when to use what emotion, to carry out drastic measures, to not let anything be a blockade to our path, to be a master of our emotions and not the other way around.

It takes practice, I understand, but with the years of experience my mother had to cover up her true self it shouldn't be that hard, right? I mean, even lil' old me could do it I have no doubt that my mother couldn't carry out the same task. Yes we are all different, we have varying level of pain endurance. Such a simple thing yet many fail to understand.

What am I doing teaching you a life lesson? This is getting out of hand!

I heard a giggle coming from across me and I looked up to see a mass of platinum blonde hair staring at me with amused eyes. I looked at my surroundings with wide eyes whipping my head from left to right and back front again I even looked up and sure enough there weren't any sign of glow in the dark stars that had adorned my ceiling, it was simple beige ceiling bordered with black, well, border. Not a silly looking star in place.

The room itself was lovely and chilled, there is a bar to our right and we sat in a nice cozy booth. One question popped up in my mind.

How on Earth did I get here?!

The giggle evolves into a small laughter and I swear to dear Gods that my heart melted right there and then. I watched the way the corner of her eyes wrinkle when her smile broadens and a dainty hand was raised to cover her small lips, I've taken notice on how my heart dances to the beat of her melodious laughter as my body tenses and relaxed at the same time.

It was intoxicating and if we're living in a world where the government takes things _far _too seriously I'm pretty sure the jewel right before me would be placed in her own jail cell for possessing such a potent drug.

"You drove here, silly." I've heard her spoke before however I was in a panicky state that I was unable to really digest the voice that transferred from her cute rosy lips onto my deafen ears, the sound of my rapidly beating heart obscured the voice slightly I was pretty sure I am close to passing out.

"Oh," I replied pathetically still trying to grasp the fact that it only took two accidental meeting to get us to where we are right now, far too good to be true, "- where are we?" If her broad smile could go any wider it just did.

"Morton's The Steakhouse."

"Oh," She giggled once more, it must have been a while since I was staring at her faltering smile before I felt a warm presence covered my left hand.

Be still my heart, it's just another hand.

"Are you okay? Do you want to go to some other place?" Someone call 911, I think I just heard my heart explode! She squeezed my hand!

I stammered out an answer hoping that she would understand but to my displease, she doesn't. She shook her head and state out that she did not understand what I had just said. Maybe I should slow down?

"I'm sorry, I'm deaf."

I know, I'm such an idio- wait, what?!

* * *

**Anna Østberg**

Spring. 11 April 2017

Beverly Hills, United States of America

19.52 PM. Morton's The Steakhouse

* * *

"You're serious, aren't you?" I suppressed a giggle trying to maintain a calm composure and swallow the steak in my mouth.

Elsa, with a very adorable innocent gleam in her eyes, nodded her head gently but still with enthusiasm confirming her previous statement, she flashed me a very lovable smile the exact same one I remembered from a couple of nights ago.

I chuckled before giving her my response, "Wow, but you speak so well and how are you able to respond to people? Oh, how stupid of me you must have some sort of machine that you use to hear don't you? Wow sometimes I forget that we live in a modern world where almost everything is possible and – oh! I'm rambling again, I'm so sorry! I do that a lot and just found it hard to stop and – I'm stopping now," I ducked my head feeling the fire of embarrassment slowly creeping up my neck and onto my face occasionally giving her a glance, "- sorry."

To my horror she had a very confused expression on whilst staring at my lips.

Hang on a minute!

Why would she do that?

I saw her straightened up her spine before tilting her head to the side – oh, that's so adorable! – a splash of confusion clearly colouring her features.

"'I speak well and how am I able to respond to people'?" She quoted my earlier rambling and all I could do was stared at her in confusion before sudden realization hit me like a flash of thunder, she read lips? To confirm my suspicion I nodded my head and wait for her to answer. "I read lips." She smiled at me, the genius psychic, oh I feel smug.

I could only gape at her in awe, give me time, perhaps a lifetime, to complete what she had done thus far to live with her disabilities I don't think I would accomplish it as well as she could, not even in another lifetime!

"Whoa, that's amazing. You're amazing." I blushed even more for the compliment had escaped my lips before I could stop myself, then a light bulb flashed on inside my head, "Hey, let's play a small game! I'll call it "What Am I Saying?" Oh, come on, it'll be fun!" I quickly added the last bit when I saw a giggle starting to bubble within her.

"Okay," was her simple reply.

The rest of the dinner was filled with laughter and joy to be honest with you I had never felt so carefree in my life not even when I was on the rooftops accompanied by the clear midnight sky safe for the light sprinkle of stars. I'm truly at lost for words here I can no longer describe just how much fun I am having just sitting there doing absolutely nothing but talk and play a simple guessing game.

I had always thought that joy and happiness could only be achieved by doing something grand and Oscar worthy not something as simple as dinner. There's nothing spectacular about that unless you take your date out on a very romantic setting like on the hills of France, if France have any hills that is, and have a wonderful picnic under the stars whilst gazing on the light show of the city or have a lunch on a cruise ship in Holland whilst the sun was setting.

Here's the second question: since when am I romantic?

During quiet moments I often caught her stealing shy glances down my way and by the time desserts had arrived my curiosity got the better of me, with a voice as calm as the ocean before a storm I asked her the obligatory "What's wrong?" question with a slight humour in my voice.

She in turned blushed red, such a contrast with her skin, eyes following the movements of her own hand that was placing down a fork. The small tip of a pink tongue darted out to lick the stray whipped cream on the side of her mouth.

"Nothing," the angel spoke softly I could barely hear her, I did manage to caught the hind of shyness in that tone of hers and was she ever so adorable I could just kiss her. Gods I hope I could.

I threw her a small smile of amusement before grabbing the napkin and wiped my mouth, there's no need to be messy and sloppy on a good night such as this one, I'll keep my tidiness in check along with my manners and rambling if just to give the jewel a night to remember and spare her the embarrassment of going out with a klutz such as myself.

I'd offer to pay but she raised a hand and insisted that she would treat me instead, she claimed that it would be rude to ask someone out to dinner and have the other party paid the meal instead of herself. With a blush that was growing redder by the minute she looked away stating, yet again, with a small voice, that this was her first time going out on a dinner date with a girl.

I couldn't help the pride that swell in my chest, to become someone's first anything is something of an honour to me. To give them the experience that they never got to explore in the past, giving them something new to think about and cherish in the future was just a delightful feeling.

I have a sneaky suspicion that she never went on a date in the first place and that I was truly her first, a sense of desperation crept in me as curiosity kept on pushing every other emotion out of the way I really wanted to ask her but I feel that it's inappropriate so I held back, there's always some other time. Right?

"I had fun," she said once we were outside greeted by the cold night's air, I'd offer to drive her home but alas we each brought our own car and it's not possible that she wouldn't leave hers stranded just like that, no one would leave their precious car unguarded for a long period of time in an open place. Plus it's a Lamborghini, so, yeah, you do the math.

We bid each other goodnight and far thee well before separating ways.

Though it was a quick friendly dinner I just couldn't help but think that it was our first official date.

The image of her cute smiling face with a light blush that contrasted so well with her pale marble skin burned heavily in my mind as I drifted off to sleep with a smile that night.

* * *

**Anna Østberg**

Spring. 12 April 2017

Beverly Hills, United States of America

The Hideout

* * *

"You know, we need a better name."

"Well, you may come back to me when you've come up with one."

"You seem chipper than normal."

"And you're against it?"

"Absolutely not, it's quite, refreshing, to say the least. Murdered any evil conglomerate recently?"

I smiled at the prospect of putting, yet another, weasel back in its hole. Leeches such as those people don't deserve to live unless they use their money for good, this is, of course, just my point of view but it appears that someone else is sharing the same thought as I do and I am more than happy to grant that wish.

"I've just had a good night." Was my reply to her and thankfully she didn't bring it any further than that, Belle is an excellent friend who can keep a secret very well so it wouldn't be a surprise if everyone goes to her when they have a problem.

"She's too good to be a crook!" Ladin, one of our thief, had commented the first time Belle came in to work.

It's a true wonder how a person as good as Belle wished to work with us, she came into my doorstep one day, looking very much pale and sickly, told me she was looking for a job and wondered if I would like for her to become my maid. I took pity and brought her in as my personal assistant, she had been nothing but great thus far.

Don't go blaming us when we first couldn't trust her, she might as well be a secret agent but I assured everyone that that is not the case and she could be trusted. I know, I've done the lie detector test myself so unless she's an exceptional liar then there's nothing to worry about.

"How about: The Artists?" I crocked my head to the right and looked up at her, yes she is taller than me, everyone is. Dammit.

"What about them? And we don't have any artist." She flashed me a smile and a giggle.

"The name silly," before I could even ask her to elaborate she already done so, "- I've taken notice that whenever you people do your work you've left some sort of mark on your target, or the place from where an item once stand in the thieves' perspective, and I thought that it would make a perfect name. I've seen all of your logos and they're very pretty."

I racked my brain for all of these 'logos' that Belle was talking about and found her statement to be true. Yes, we all leave our own unique marks before we left, nothing too intricate just a simple symbol to indicate that we were there if we make it a large picture it would take time to draw and time is very precious.

"That would do very well. The Artists, ooh I like the sound of that!"

So we informed to the other that from this day forth we shall be known as The Artists.

The rest of the day went smoothly, Ladin and Eugene were off to snatch a couple of bags worth of gold bars that was imported to the States from Russia and a couple of guns that was meant to help the military in the war this year. Who knows what sort of war they were trying to win here.

The rest of us were either still planning their next moves or bask in the glory of their victory. I have asked Aurora to come into my office and talk about the deal with the jewel.

"You wanted to back out?!" As expected she shouted, thank heavens I remembered to sound proofed the room after her previous shouting stampede last month about failing to locate a certain target before it fled the country. "But Marrie, it's a big deal and the payment is _huge!_ The old Marrie I know wouldn't back out like this without a reason."

"And you're absolutely right! I've just found out that she wasn't bad at all, in fact she's quite the opposite." I've told her of the things she had done in the past for our beloved country the exact same thing she told me last night, yep we've bonded very well that evening.

"I guess that's fair enough." She dismissed though I could see that her shoulders had slumped down ever so slightly due to disappointment.

"Would it be more fair if I told you that I'm in love." She looked up with a confused expression before her face _slowly_ lit up along with the ball of fists to cover her face, on cue I plunged my index fingers into my ears and she let out a bloodcurdling screech of joy.

"I knew it I knew it I knew it I knew it-!" The three words were like a mantra to her as if she's trying to convince herself that the news is real and this is really happening.

"Slow down, Rora. I wouldn't do anything too hasty, besides I've only just met her." I think I've adopted Belle's dialect there a bit.

"Still!"

A bell on the door sounded and I couldn't be anymore pleased with the interruption. Yes, a bell. You know for convenience, I don't know it just sounded so nifty back then. I think I'm the only person alive to still be using that word.

Belle entered the room with a package in her hands she threw a curious glance at the bouncing Rora before placing said package down on my big mahogany desk, I've dismissed her before she could even question the situation and she smiled and nodded understandingly before leaving. I couldn't be more grateful to have such an amazing friend and assistant.

"Open it!"

"Calm down!" So she never did.

I gave the box a little shake and placed my ear next to it wondering if I would find a bomb inside but that was unlikely to happen, our dear friend, Phillip, always makes sure that the packages were safe before it even entered the building any further. Fingerprints and all sorts of test were done personally by him and his minions before it could even reach it's destination.

Hearing no familiar tick-tock or tiny beeping I opened it gently, inside were something that seems to be in a rough shape of a large sphere, approximately the size of a head. It was wrapped neatly by a soft white fabric that was thick enough to be a blanket but not long enough to cover an entire body, I gently reached in and untangle the mass.

Both me and Rora gasped in shock at what we saw.

Inside was truly a head, a decapitated one, of a woman with her mouth slightly opened and her eyes had gone wide with fear. One feature really caught both of our eyes.

She has pretty blue eyes and a head full of beautiful white hair.

* * *

_-End Transmission-_

* * *

**A/N**

Because I like cliffhangers.


	8. Spot the Difference

**[H:IR****] Spot the Difference**

* * *

**A/N**

And I'm back!

Vacay was good but now it's back to writing!

Whew this is a long chapter, 8 pages on Word!

Whelp, enjoy~

* * *

**Elsa Hatlestad**

Spring. 6 April 2017

11.59 PM. Beverly Park, California

Hatlestad Abode

* * *

The night was cool and breezy and all I wish for is to enjoy it with a nice cup of hot chocolate with a couple of marshmallow bobbing around in the warm chocolatey beverage.

I gave out a heavy sigh allowing for my warm breath to minggle with the spring air as I zoom pass the many houses in the neighbourhood to get to mine. As per usual, every Wednesday night, _he_, who had called himself 'The Scythe', had summoned me for a 'meeting'.

Only me, him and God knows that we didn't sit down to discuss any photoshoot schedueling or prolonging a contract, he had trained me to become the tool that he wished me be. The whole 'America's greatest influence and great super model' was a mere mask that I had forcefully wear for the past 11 years, I vaguely remembered being forced out of my house and into a dark small car that drove away into the shadows, taking me far from home and into the lands of 'freedom'.

If this is freedom then I don't want it, yes indeed my dream did come true but I had been used along the way. The promise was big and it was granted but to do so _he _had to use a dirty and filthy way, it's true that money speaks it held a power far greater than any force on Earth.

I miss my parents greatly last I saw them it was late evening and they had gone away for a meeting with their boss, or so they've told me, and promised to return with a platter full of Kurmkake that I love so much. My disabilites had caused me to become unaware of the forced rattling of the doorhandle and the hurried stampede of steps that carried the demon closer towards its prize.

The darkness was still there, it still accompanied me through the night and I had been living in great fear for that amount of time I was gone. My life was spared but my soul and sanity was not, _he _had continuously beaten the living daylight out of me for the littlest raindrop I had allowed to seep into the house from a slightly open window. Just who is this 'he' exactly I am unsure myself but all I know is that he never show his face around me, or anyone for that matter, the mask he wore always covered most of his face leaving only his eyes to show.

But right now is not a good time to think of those shadows, it was time to think of something far greater that that. Whatever is darker than a shadow would fit in perfectly to describe the moment. Right there, i'm staring at her, stood a woman, just about my height perhaps a few inches shorter, who was clad in black outfit that hugged her form very well and a pretty simple red scarf that adorned her neck looking back at me with those oh so beautiful aquamarine eyes which had shock and fear swimming in them.

She looked exceptionally beautiful, her eyes was in a gorgeous shade of tropical waters that reflected a child like playfulness. I have no idea where I pulled that off from but it's there and I've thought of it.

A thousand things in one, that would make a great movie title, is a perfect way to describe thee state of the inside of my head then. Her fear had seeped into my own head and heart as we both stood there motionless and judging the other.

My first thought goes to _him _and how he would react with a strange woman being inside my home, correction: his home. I knew I had to get her out and I had to get her out _now_ so I did the first thing that came into mind. I yelled.

"Intruder!"

I wholly expected her to come charging my way and grabbed me to silence my scream. However, what she did next escaped my mind. She flails her hands in a comical way with eyes wide open and her mouth hanging in the same manner, I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face. She was pacing back and forth perhaps trying to find a way out of the situation, it was just too much to miss out and I do wish to see this again in upcoming future when my mood is with the blues.

Silent as possible I reached inside my bag and took out my phone opening the video camera application to capture the moment. I watched the screen intently she was still madly pacing back and forth, I was recording for a good 2 minutes when I could no longer suppress my giggles.

She seems to take notice for I received a deathly glare so I sent her a sheepish smile before pressing the record button to stop the recording. As I was about to place it away back into my purse I took a glance at her just in time to see her really charging into me this time.

So, once again, I yelled, or more likely screeched and made a mad dash for my room.

That day I cursed the fact that I had chosen the furthest room to turn into my bedroom but I miraculously made it there just in time to slam the door to her face, I was sure of it for I felt a dull thud that indicates the door had hit something. The image of the door smacking her face turning her nose bright red made me giggle it was then when I felt the door rumbling as if someone pounded on it, I yelped once again and bounced on my bed so hard I was sure it squeaked under my weight.

I saw her shadow shifted slightly from under the door taking a guess that she could have yelled something to me, I informed her that I could not hear whatever it is she said and the pounding on the door returned. I watched under the door spectating the movement of her shadow intently laying still on my bed until it stopped moving.

She just stood there motionless and I thought she had enough and pulled out a gun or some sort of weapons so I buried myself deeper into the sea of pillows and blankets and called for the police.

I'm jumping ahead to the part of the story where they arrived, I was just peeking my head from behind the wall taking notice of the expensive wine that she took out and enjoying at the moment. It was, fortunately, the one type of wine that _he_ actually avoids to drink so I had no problem there.

She flashed me a smile as she approached ever so slowly as if I was a frightened animal. There was something about her that shines out 'friendly playfulness' that radiates from her being to my own and I couldn't help but fell in love with the ocean that is her eyes, they are ever so beautiful and compliments her features really well.

I didn't take notice on what she did next but I did notice her head whipping to the side facing the front door I too did the same and was shocked to see a flash of red and blue coming from the small window on the door.

"Mess!" I caught her attention and managed to received it however she looked confused so I repeated the word for it appears that I am unable to form any coherent sentences at the moment.

She thankfully understood the message and started to rampage around in the kitchen, I told her the nearest exit once I feel that she was far enough away I approached the door to greet the policemen.

I told them that all is fine that whoever had break into my home had fled the scene when I was hiding in my bedroom, they asked whether they could come in and check it themselves, safety reasons and all, I gave them the green light.

I lifted my head up to the sky and that was when I saw her perched pretty on the roof of a house opposite to mine, she looked like a giant cat crouched down like that I smiled and waved to her and she returned the gesture before disappearing into the night.

* * *

**Elsa Hatlestad**

Spring. 7 April 2017

Beverly Hills, United States of America

Hatlestad Abode

* * *

_Scythe: I'll be gone for a full week, you behave now. You may use the extra money I placed in the kitchen drawer to buy yourself some food or spend it however, do not disappoint me._

_Me: I won't trash the house or buy anything unnecessary, I promise_

_Scythe: Very good, I'll see you in a week's time. No further unless told._

_Me: Understood, have a safe journey._

I threw myself on the black leather couch with a huge smile on my face. Wow, a week full of freedom? Now that's something I could truly be happy about, not only was _he _gone but the studio had given me the same week to enjoy myself, a sort of 'congratulatory' gift from them for being Victoria's Secret next model.

I raised my right hand up as high as it could go, the golden loop around my wrist slid down ever so slightly getting itself in a more comfortable position, it was a simple accessory with a small 'A' at the front, surely to be someone's initial. I've found it lying amongst the strewn about pots and pan in the kitchen the other night whilst cleaning up the mess created previously.

I know that I should return it shortly after I found the item but I haven't got the foggiest clue to where she was so I held onto it until I could meet up with her again, one day, hopefully.

I twist my wrist around and the golden loop glimmers and shines with the rays of the sun, I pulled my arm down whilst simultaneously giving a neutral sigh taking a glance at the digital clock perches nicely atop the fireplace. It was still high noon just a quarter after twelve I calculated the time it will take me to arrive at the nearest park, shouldn't take long and with that conclusion pulled I hopped off the couch, took a bit of the extra money from the drawer and head off to said park.

I deliberately drive as slow as traffic would allow me it was just such a beautiful day and what a waste it would be worrying about unnecessary things, I stopped by a small café to get myself a nice cup of hot cocoa to accompany my walk.

There are, of course, a downside to being a famous persona, the paparazzi. It didn't take long for them to find me it seems as I had only walked for no more than a couple of minutes, I just reached the middle of the park where the fountain is when suddenly a flood of camera blitz and talking tornadoes started to crowd around me. It's a good thing that I have no fear being in a crowd otherwise I would probably end up in the hospital right about now.

Everyone was talking above one another thus making me unable to detect a single thing anyone is saying, lips are moving far too fast and I couldn't make heads or tails out of any one of these rambling pairs, I just stood there dumbfounded not knowing what to do. I raised my free hand murmuring a "gotta go" an occasional "sorry" and a well known "no comment" as if I was just caught red handed doing something illegal when I just went out to grab a cup of coffee.

I scooted and nudged my way out of the mob walking backwards keeping an eye on them, they too seem to move closer to me but ever so slowly and I'm grateful for the slight personal space I'm getting. I turn around to take on a full sprint out of view but managed to bump into someone else instead.

I propped myself up on my hands as to not slam my face onto the person below me, my coffee had flew away somewhere over yonder. To say it was a shock to literally bump into her that day at that spot was an understatement, to say that I was surprised to see red right below me would be a mistake.

As of that moment I am laying face down on a soft mound of body that had cushioned my fall. The shocked, but friendly, aquamarine eyes that looked up at me seems familiar and it sure didn't take long for me to take notice of the attention the paparazi, that had stubbornly following me, had given us thus prompting me to move at a lightning speed to get on my feet helping the girl up.

Our eyes locked on one another never leaving contact for a second until I heard an exceptionally loud scream coming from one of the reporter it seems, I shook out of my trance and taking in our surrounding. Without even thinking twice I took one of her hands and run, run run run as fast as we can out of view from those prying eyes.

We were silent, all except our heavy panting, along the way. I took the lead dragging her to the corner that would take us deeper into downtown, I had ran out of ideas on where to go until she took the lead and pulled me into a secluded area in an alley between two towering buildings. We stood there motionless with our backs against the wall listening in for the paparazzi storm. When we see and heard them past we threw a glance at one another quiet for another moment before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Wow," I managed to let out between panting breaths, "-I'm sorry for that. You might find your face printed on the front page news tomorrow." I watched her intently, she let out what I assume to be another giggle before replying, "That's was kind of fun, what an adventure and it's only noon!" We laughed once more before throwing the other a shy smile and looked away.

She was about to say something but was cut shortly by a voice that called out to me, I couldn't hear who it was but she could and I followed her gaze behind me I could see someone approaching us at a cheetah speed. She had a flushed look on her face and her short brunette hair was whipping around in the air a couple managed to glue itself on her slightly sweaty face, she held a microphone in one hand whilst the other was in a fist both swinging to help her keep her momentum when she reached us she was a panting mess.

"Hey," she greeted us, "-I saw you two running just now, that was highly amusing." We both shared a small laughter before our attention was brought back to the flushing redhead standing right beside me.

I cleared my throat slightly before introducing the two, "Nita, this is, hopefully, a new friend of mine – um," I looked at the redhead sheepishly realizing that I have yet to learn her name, lucky for me she understood and just before she extended her hand towards Nita she gave me an understanding smile.

"Marrie," call me weird but I don't think that name fits her well, "- Marrie Ludengard, pleasure to meet you."

"Please, pleasure's all mine. A friend of Elsa is a friend of mine." They both shook hands and smiled at one another, however Nita's smile falters when she looked back and forth between Marrie and myself making us both very confused.

"Elsa," she said sternly releasing Marrie's hand, "- you specifically _promised _me that whatever news happens to you I would be informed first before any other reporter!" She pointed an accusing finger my way leaning into me forcing myself to lean back slightly.

"But, um, there's no news that I have for you,"

"Lies!" She straightened up and points her fingers back and forth between me and Marrie, "- then what is _this _relationship?!"

I gaped and so did Marrie, we looked at each other with a blush and said not a word both feeling rather embarrassed. Our attention was brought back to the young reporter, I couldn't hear Marrie but I was sure she was doing exactly what is was doing, judging by Nita's amused expression, we were rambling.

Both the brunette's hands shot up as she giggled trying helplessly to calm the both of us down.

"Hey now," she began, "- I'm just teasing, but seriously, Elsa. _If _you two did get together I want to know first!" and with a last accusatory finger jabbed into the air at our general direction she fled leaving us to gape and blush even further.

I didn't know what to do then I've never been exposed to such an embarrassment before especially in front of the person that I like, hang on a second… like? Have I fallen for the tropical angel standing next to me? Is the feeling even there and real? It was to be questioned for it's a fact that we've only met twice and it was both by pure accident judging from her reaction on the first night that we met, that is.

I fiddled with my fingers still contemplating on what to do my back was to her so I wouldn't be able to figure out whether she was speaking to me or not, I was just about to apologies and fled the scene when I felt a tap on my shoulder. My body tensed slightly at the touch but I managed to calm down enough to turn around and face the fiery redhead.

My breath was immediately caught in my throat as I fixed my gaze on those beautiful aquamarine eyes, she was the true definition of freedom for I felt that way from the short time I had with her. Giddiness filled my being awaiting to what she had to say next, I waited patiently still fiddling with my fingers.

Say something.

"That was fun." She finally spoke with a smile, "We sure meet in a funny way." A chuckle, I'm sure of it. I nodded my head absentmindedly not letting out a single voice, it seemed that she didn't even expect me to reply to her as the only thing she did was nodded her head once and bid me farewell. I remained silent but gave her a small wave when she did the same prior, I watched as her beautiful red locks flowed and dance with the spring air as the beholder ran away and out of sight.

It was when she turned the corner that I snapped out of my daze and realized one thing: I've yet to return her bracelet. With a new found energy I made a mad dash towards where she had gone and found myself staring at nothing but strange people strewn about everywhere.

I felt a strange pang of longing and desperation upon realizing it.

I've lost her.

* * *

**Elsa Hatlestad**

Spring. 8 April 2017

Beverly Hills, United States of America

The Grove

* * *

"You cannot hide from me, Elsa." He took a sip at his bubble tea, "- I can see the look of longing in your eyes, they are like an open book!"

I shook my head holding my own bubble tea with loose hands, "There is nothing to read off me." I took a generous sip, the cool and flavourful liquid wash down the desert that was my throat bringing me great relief for I have been wanting something much cooler than the weather right now to drink ever since I've stopped running, yet again, from the paparazzi this morning.

My companion squinted his eyes in a judging manner scrutinizing me under his gaze but I've been exposed to such a glare for so many times that it does not affect me at all, well, perhaps a bit. In my slight discomfort I balled one of my hands and brought it up to hover over my lips and cleared my throat.

"When are you going to tell me who this person is?" He questioned eyes still trained on me whilst his lips searched frantically for the straw, he looked like a horse in heat and I had to suppress my giggles with the same hand.

"Right after you tell me who _she _is." I challenged back, true since childhood we've been friends but as any other friendship does one have a secret that they're unwilling to share and this is one of those secrets. I witnessed his shoulders slumped in defeat, it's a great mystery as to why he was so unwilling to tell me, one of his closest friends, the name of the woman that had caught his heart.

He mouthed something, well to me he is, in fact everyone is, and I tried my darn hardest to figure out what he was saying. I was half hoping to get a name out of that mumbling and after a minute of trying to figure out I frowned and he laughed. He mouthed nothing.

"You're mean." I said under my breath.

"So-"

"No you're not."

"But I truly a-"

"Proof it."

"I bought you a-!"

"Not enough proof." And it was his turn to frown.

He puffed out his chest and raised his chin, now he looks like a haughty camel.

"My dear lady," I raised my eyebrow, what is he up to now? "- it would be a true honour of mine if you could join me in tonight's ball concerning the coronation of our beloved princess. Princess Elsa." I cocked my head to the side, smiled and giggled. He relaxed his posture before giving me a smile of his own.

"Come on," he began again nudging me on the shoulder, "- don't you think I know that you've become the next Victoria's Secret model? You went so far, Elsa! I'm so proud to be your friend." He stood up and gave me a loving hug, I giggled once more and returned the friendly gesture.

When we parted he claimed to have someone to meet back at home, it appears that his big family has come down to visit and is ever so sorry to leave me alone. I told him that all is fine and family comes first, with a last pat on my back he left the way we came.

It was a bright and sunny afternoon and only the second day of my freedom, that is if I could manage to escape the paparazzi, I gave a loud sigh and concentrate on the side roads of people coming and going swirling the bubbles inside of my drink. When I turned my gaze back towards the empty seat I was shocked, it wasn't empty any longer, it was occupied by someone that could make my heart forgot it's place in mere seconds. She greeted me and it took me an embarrassing minute to realize she was speaking to me.

"Hi – Hi me?" I stammered placing a hand on my chest to indicate further that I mentioned myself. She nodded. "Oh, um – Hi." I returned her unfaltering smile.

"Fancy meeting you here." I saw her watching me intently before letting out a giggle that I so dearly wish I could hear. I stammered once more which elicit more giggles out of her, I didn't know why I stammered a lot today, was it the weather, was it the drink or could it be that her presence had reduced me to a bumbling mess?

Eventually I got my speech back and we talked for quite a bit right through to lunchtime and nearly into sunset, it was then that I gathered the courage to actually ask her out. I shyly did so complete with a brightening blush on my face and a downcast gaze, I had to keep my eyes on her though for my disabilities had prevented me to look away in embarrassment. Curses.

She had half her face covered with both hands with eyes as wide as a yawning hippo that were filled with excitement. With a loud and joyful "Yes!" she bounded over my way and gave me a strong hug, though a bit too soon to have such an intimate contact with the person you've just met I didn't protest it, it felt warm and familiar so I did what came naturally to a person that was deprived of hugs, I nuzzled into it.

The scent of freshly baked bread and rosemary filled my nostrils and I welcomed it as well.

* * *

**Elsa Hatlestad**

Spring. 12 April 2017

Beverly Park, California

Hatlestad Abode

* * *

Allow me to tell you something about last night.

No, I'm not going to tell you the full detail I'm sure she's already did so in her point of view, I'm just going to tell you just how amazing it was to finally be able to experience a "date night".

Between high school and college I have never felt infatuated with anyone than I do with this young woman, whom I prayed to dear God that our age gap was not too far apart, she was a stunning and humourous redhead with a spark of life emanating from her.

She brought an air of childlike energy and a level of sophistication fit for a toddler but nonetheless she was a true personification of a person that had been living inside my head, the person I either wish to be or be with. True that she was far more energetic than the one living in my noggin but what is life if everything happens as you expected it to be?

We've bonded quite well that evening, I felt more open with her than anyone I have ever been and to gain my trust sure takes a lot however this strange young woman seems to just snatch it from me and claim it her own without even trying.

I wasn't sure whether it was from the level of infatuation I had for her or that she truly had the talent to gain friends in a matter of seconds no matter how she met them. Either way I was glad that I had came home early that night even though she might broke into my home for a negative reasons, right now I just couldn't find it in me to care. I was having fun and that's all that matters.

We end the day on a good note and promise to meet each other again one day as we both joke that that is a high possibility taking into account at how we manage to see the other this week alone. It was inevitable. Life is surprising and I like it that way.

I slumped on my bed with a loud and contented sigh reminiscing the night in my head playing it over like a broken record. How could I not? It was one of the most memorable night I had in a while. My thoughts ran back towards Scythe and the life I had to endure once he returned. I frowned at the thought for a while before whipping the image out of my head.

Now's not the night to indulge myself into one of the more bitter thoughts, I was to take a shower and go towards the living room to watch one of my favourite serial TV shows, with the subtitle on of course.

I didn't hear it, of course I didn't, but suddenly the door bursts open and in comes the other personification of the person living inside my head, my nightmare.

"You're – you're back." And so soon at that, he wasn't supposed to be home for another couple of days but alas there he stood and he brought an air of hatred and darkness with him, oh joy.

"And you've disobeyed me." His voice was just as I remembered not a few days ago on the phone, heavy and gravely.

"I'm sorry," I cowered atop my bed, "- I was just having dinner outside."

"With a stranger, nonetheless." I screeched when he suddenly closed the gap between us and slapped me with the back of his hand. The mask was still present on his face and oh how much I want to rip that off of his cowardly face so that I could identify him to the police. "Have I not trained you right?!"

I was about to reply but a hand was grabbing my hair and yanking me out of bed. I know where I was headed.

I pleaded for him to forgive me, to release me, and I promised to not disobey or displease him any longer but he didn't believe me. Of course he didn't.

He dragged me over to the kitchen and threw me on the marbled counter and tied me there spread eagled. My eyes were welled with tears and my head was throbbing, I trained my gaze up on the ceiling not wanting to watch what he was about to do.

It took him a while and I got curious so I dared to lolled my head to the side just in time for him to turn around. To my horror he was carrying a shiny butcher's knife.

My eyes widened with fear and disbelief, a single night out for dinner and _this _is the punishment I get? Death?!

I looked into his eyes silently begging him for forgiveness, tears once again decorated my pale face and my lower lips quivering. I let out a whimper hopping that he would find it in him to just release me, to have mercy. I tried to identify the difference between his eyes and those of demons I saw a lot in movies.

I couldn't spot the difference.

The last thing I saw was the shining golden bracelet on my right wrist before I closed my eyes.

Pain doesn't even begin to describe it.

* * *

_-End Transmission-_

* * *

**A/N**

As I've said before, I like cliffhangers.


	9. Media Cage

**[H:IR] Media cage**

* * *

**Spoilers**

Elsa still has her head.

**A/N**

She livess!

I love how some of you think I've killed Elsa

Come now, I love the girl too much to end her so quickly :3

Besides we won't have any story if she's dead this early

Love the reviews; keep 'em coming! =D

* * *

**Anna ****Østberg**

Spring. 12 April 2017

Beverly Hills, United States of California

The Studio (previously known as The Hideout)

* * *

"It's not her."

"Yes!"

I was sat on my office chair along with the all faithful Rora and Naveen standing right in front of me with looks of contemplation on their faces. I was about to ask what it was that had their minds filled with worries and draws such a serious look upon their faces, not even Rora usually pulled such an expression when thinking hard.

"Why the frowns?" My hands, that were raised in a fist pump due to my excitement, now joined together and rest behind my head. The two people sharing the same air with me at the moment weren't exactly the quietest of the bunch, if they didn't let out a sound they're either: extremely exhausted, extremely sick, absent or thinking hard and when the latter comes into play they could usually crack a case easier than the pie everyone's talking about.

"Her name's Kida Nedakh." Naveen said eyes and fingers scanning the file in front of him.

The name sounded oh so familiar, "Wait, Kida Nedakh? _The _Kida Nedakh? The same one that explores the world and star in her own show "Words of the Wild?"

I saw Rora nodded her head and tossed a file from her tablet onto the big screen that takes up one of the three remaining wall, the other one was made entirely of glass that looks out into the expanse of the backyard. Sure enough what flashes on the screen was a digital promotional poster or sort that had a big green title at the top that reads "Words of the Wild" and a picture of Kida herself.

I cocked my head to the side and lowered my hand so that the blood may flow better to the tips of my fingers, "She looks, different. Like, not pale."

"She wasn't meant to be pale," Rora tossed another file to the screen overlapping the joyful green poster, "- according to the medical reports we received back from the lab, yes we know someone, the girl had a disease called Vitiligo. This means that she has no pigment in her skin thus giving her patchy skin, she did go through a depigmentation process to remove what pigment she had left since Vitiligo will get rid of them anyway."

"So _that's _why I haven't seen her on TV lately!"

"Yes, exactly. However, Marrie, seriously?"

As she threw me a slightly wide-eyed expression I knew her serious demeanor was dropped and her old self was coming back, I hummed in a questioning tone to reply.

"Her facial structures and Elsa's are completely different! I mean, look at their cheekbones!" Rora tossed two pictures, one of Elsa and the other of Kida, and stood them side by side. She wiggled her arms around to emphasize her words pointing out every differences the two bore, I couldn't help the giggles that bubbles from deep within her movements were just too comical not to laugh at. Even Naveen stopped pondering on whatever it was that resides in his mind and took the time to laugh at the blonde.

Over the thunderous roar of his laughter Rora didn't hear my own giggles and the two set off arguing with one another. I shook my head at their antics, that was when the bell to my office rang. I buzz them in and entered a very happy looking Belle, she always looks happy, she flinched slightly at the sudden commotion that infiltrated her ears, she stepped in eyeing the shouting couple as she did so.

When she reached my table her gaze fell on me and her smile returned, she outstretched a hand that held a plump looking white envelope.

"Your payment from the last job," I received it with glee making my assistant giggle, I can't help it the envelope was so fat and heavy! I couldn't even remember what my last job was, however I remembered it vaguely being a simple job such as torturing someone out of their wits to get an information out of them, all I know was that there was money inside a sealed folded paper.

"Wow, this is a _lot _for a measly task!" I beamed and quickly opened it only to have my eyes widened, I took out 500 from the pile and hand them to Belle who received it with much gratitude. "Don't tell anyone." I whispered out loud and she saluted playfully. I giggled at her.

After composing myself I placed the large dough securely inside my drawers and asked the beautiful brunette whether I had other clients' request or not. She nodded her head and handed me a short document filled with the profiles of both client and target along with the description of what needs to be done.

I scanned each pages carefully seeming satisfied with the client profile I moved along towards the target profile, the picture alone made me rejected it.

"Whoa! Whoa whoa _whoa! _No, Belle. Reject this one, I do _not _murder children! What is wrong with this guy?!" A picture of an innocent child was beaming back at me, the toothy grin plastered on the slightly rounded face of a young man was adorable. How could a man held such a grudge for a sweet little one?

Hey, I, too, am not fond of children but that is no excuse to end their young lives!

I dropped the file and raised both hands, "Let me get this straight," I began, "- I _do not _and _will not_ murder the following: innocent people, children, pregnant women and sickly elderly." Belle took note whilst nodding away.

"The sickly elderly is a new one." She commented, I could only offer a shrug as a response. It only seems logical and fair, to me at least I've wondered why I didn't put that on the list soon. Belle took the file and marched out of the room to reject said proposal dodging a flying fist on the way out.

Yes, the two rambunctious young adults were still at it, I'd question their energy storage however I have the same, perhaps larger, amount of energy as the two.

There are things that usually don't make it on my list of "things to think about" but since the head gift episode I couldn't stop wondering whether the little jewel was alright. The head came in this morning and luckily, for me at most, the lab only took a couple of hours to process every data we sent their way.

I opened the lab report Belle left behind, surprised I could even manage to focus with the war happening right in front of me, it states that the jawline and cheekbones, along with the eyes (ouch), were surgically changed. However, there were no sign of any postmortem injuries which I could easily conclude that the surgery was taken before her death which, I'm pretty sure, were done by force.

The thing that scared me the most is how much she resembles Elsa, there must be a reason for someone to do this. To frightened me perhaps? But why? For all the work I have done I was careful not to leave a single clue that it was I that murdered the man of a family.

A family?

The good side of me kicks in and starts to battle the evil. All this time I've never thought of the family of the person I was about to murder, not once I considered to how they felt when they found out that one of their beloved member was gone by the hands of another person, a mortal.

Only on occasional events do I ever give time to these subconscious thoughts only to be driven off by the image of my own father and his cruel ways of dealing with his own flesh and blood and not to forget his wife. The disrespectful behaviour and faulty ways of living, to end his life was a choice I never regretted.

That's what I'm doing, I'm punishing the evil to make room for the good. Does that make me a bad person?

"I can smell your brain from here." I heard someone retort and only then do I noticed how quiet it had become. Rora was gone, perhaps to the bathroom or storm off tired of their little feud leaving me and Naveen alone.

"Shoo." I waved a hand at him in the same manner one would try to get rid of a stray dog begging for food.

"You can't get rid of me _that _easily!" He peered on the paper underneath my bowed head. "It appears that our little victim had loads of scar marks." I raised a brow at him, confused.

"How could you tell? They're very well hidden." He wiggled a finger and draw a line on both Kida's cheekbones on the picture.

"You couldn't see it," he explained, "- but from this angle I could very faintly see the fading lines of a cut here and here." I followed his fingers, twisting the picture around to understand further what he was trying to point out to me. "She's as pretty as your jewel. Due to the panic, fear and anxiety mixed with the plastic surgery it's a no wonder you couldn't differentiate the two earlier."

He was right. Upon further inspection I could see that Kida's cheekbones are slightly too high compared to Elsa's.

"Worry not," He patted my head, I scowled and batted them away protecting my fiery mane with both hands, he snickered before continuing, "- I'm sure your jewel's juust fine!"

I cursed under my breath throwing a shoe at the running man after he made the last comment.

"Do something about Kristoff!"

* * *

**Elsa Hatlestad**

Spring. 12 April 2017

Beverly Park, California

Hatlestad Abode

* * *

I screamed in pain and shock when Scythe slapped me across the face.

"I thought I've trained you better than that." Another whip across my bare torso was unleashed leaving yet another angry red marks to colour my pale stomach, the butcher knife planted firmly on the cutting board behind him and next to it, on the hot stove, was a sizzling hot pan that currently housed a piece of raw chicken breast.

He kept him momentum until I was reduced to a whimpering mess, my dress was pushed up so that it hooked on my breasts disallowing them to ride down and prevent him to hit me square on my navel that is burning and sore and I want nothing more than to bathe in a nice cool shower or take a swim in the pool out back.

Scythe only stopped when the chicken demanded his attention and every time he did so I sighed in relief but soon that too washed away at the thought of him surely wanting to hurt me more. Once the food was plated, garnished and cooked to perfection he dropped the whip and walk towards me.

The ropes that kept me bounded was released but I wouldn't dare to move, not yet, not when he hasn't given me the 'okay' to do so. I flinched slightly when a warm rough hand cupped and caressed my cheek. His big thumb stroked my chin gently, quite a contrast to his demeanor, and I want nothing more than to jerk away and flee. He moved my head so that I was forced to look at his face.

"You know I hate to do this to you," he claimed, "- but you need to obey me fully so that you may achieve great happiness. Did I not make your dream come true?" I begrudgingly nodded, still not looking into his eyes but rather focus greatly on his moving lips.

"Was it not I that took care of you and love, the one that – make you seem like you're the hero of the States and not those organ bags you so called your parents?" My body tensed at the mention of my parents, how dare he called them that?! Was it not him that took me away from my home? Was it not him that took my freedom and happiness away?! And there he stood, quite proudly I might add, claiming that I need to obey him so that I may achieve great happiness!

I must've taken quite a while to think for he flicked my ear to get back my attention, I jerked a bit before, once again, nodding my head. He tapped my cheek lightly then moved the same hand towards my reddened stomach. The rubbing motion that he did was soothing the red raw flesh underneath and I involuntarily sighed at the contact.

"There now isn't that better?" I finally closed my eyes when I sighed for the second time and nodded yet again, I blocked out my sight and focus on the touches that he did. It abruptly stopped and I was brought back to reality by the tap-tap-tap on my cheek. "Go take a bath and head to bed, it's late." He took his dinner towards the living room leaving me there alone.

It took me a few minutes before I managed to get up to my bedroom, the pain on my navel was too great for me to bent my torso. I took off my dress and let the garment pool around my ankles before stepping out of them, the full body mirror allowed me to take in my figure completely.

I was unhealthily skinny, I was too pale, my stomach looked like a child had assaulted a blank piece of paper with red crayon, my hair was unnaturally white and overall I was just this piece of hideous meat. I'm not even sure there was any meat in me, I was a mere skin and bones and this made me very self-conscious about myself, the only thing great about me was my face and even that I had to wear a heavy amount of make up to make myself beautiful.

A single tear flow down my cheek as I held back a sob, no one would truly love me if I carry down this path. It wasn't that my modeling agency that forced me to be like this, as everyone would assume, it was _him_. That little parasite truly, and quite literally, starved me for my dreams.

The cool water of the shower wasn't enough to distract my thoughts, all these years all I ever wanted anymore was for someone to be there for me. I was deprived of hugs and love, I felt a great pang of longing tugging at my heartstrings. That was when I remembered what someone had said to me and I was compelled to pick up my phone and call the person.

Quickly I dried myself and get dressed searching for the damn device all around my room. When I found what I was looking for I scrolled down the contact list and found just the name I was looking for.

_"Call us if you need anything, anything at all."_

* * *

**Elsa Hatlestad**

Spring. 13 April 2017

Beverly Hills, United States of America

The Grove, Toast Bakery Café

* * *

"You can keep it a secret, can't you?"

"You've always asked that question whenever we had a meeting like this before, I've told you once and I'm going to tell you for a thousand more times until you finally understand it: your secret is safe with me."

"With me too!" A very energetic redhead said as she slams down the tray of pastries on the table, I sat at my favourite café with two of my closest friends.

One, which you heard speaking first, named Mulan. I met her when I was visiting a martial art studio a couple of years back. For what? I forgot, but I sure am glad I did.

The other named Merida, used to be a transferred student from Scotland who came to the States for a change of pace.

"The country side was good and all but I need to experience life in a big city!" She had told me one day in a club, nonetheless, holding a large mug of cheap beer.

These two was, and still is, a self-proclaimed bodyguard of mine ever since the day I told them of the hard life I was going through. At first I was reluctant about it but after a crazed fan trying to attack me and the two of them literally kicked his butt out of the crowd I was glad and grateful of it.

"Hot chocolate?" I eyed the beverage Merida offered me, I wasn't really in the mood for anything at the moment and the drink, which I really loved since childhood, seems unappetizing at all. "Oh come'on! It has whipped cream and a sprinkle of cinnamon and chopped nuts in it~!"

I look back and forth between her and the drink before finally giving in to the temptation. I received the hot cocoa with a smile as two dainty hands cradle the cup with such care and I took a sip from it, the warm creamy liquid washed down my throat leaving a pleasant aftertaste behind and a tingling feeling of warmth in my chest that alleviates every kind of stress at the moment. The feeling and taste was euphoric. And now, I hope you understand why I love the beverage so much.

"There ya go! Let the chocolaty heaveness overtake your soul!" Merida encouraged with her strong Scottish accent making both me and Mulan chuckle at the ridiculousness of the choice of words.

I took another sip before paying attention to the girl sitting across myself, she gave me a worried and understanding smile a hint of sadness sprinkling her eyes and for a second I thought she was my mother. The figure I sorely missed for the past 11 years, if I counted right.

"You cannot live like this forever, Elsa." She spoke, I placed down the cup before it shatters on the ground courtesy of my shaky hands. "One of these days, you'll have to get away."

I nodded, completely understanding what she said. My head was hung low and tears started to form on its own In my eyes without my consent, someone was trying to grab my attention from beside me and I gave them just that. The redhead was giving me the same look Mulan did seconds before.

"We'll help you get out of it lassie," she assured, "- we'll set you free, we're in America after all!" I smiled at them, need I say anything more? I was ever so grateful to be blessed by such amazing friends they shed the light that I thought I've lost all those years ago.

Now I'm at lost to what to say next, there's nothing really going on through the day other than a trip around The Grove for some light shopping until lunchtime and end the day with a movie night. I was sat sandwiched in between my two personal bodyguards just waiting for the movie to start.

The room dims and the chatter died down, I had imagined, as the booming voice of movie trailers started to play. I saw something moved from the corner of my eyes and decided to drag my attention there for a split second.

That second turned minutes as a flash of red hair shone brighter than even the large screen in front of me. There stood the woman who had made my heart jumped from the first moment I laid eyes on her, well, perhaps not the first for I felt great fear then.

I kept on staring at her until she sat down in front of me, _in front of me!_ Oh by all the luck on the seven seas, I get to stare at the back of her head the entire time. That does _not _sound creepy at all!

Try as I might I cannot focus on the movie all trials seems useless, I kept on gazing down on the beautiful redhead with great intent as she ate her popcorns, sips on her soda, watch the movie and occasionally chatted with her companion the entire time.

I've only managed to caught the end of the show where the hero failed to save his lover, I frowned. That was depressing.

The light turned on slowly and everyone stood up and trot their way out. We waited until the crowd died down a bit before moving out.

As I was about to stand up I took another glance at my crush below me just in time to catch her kissing her companion. My jaw dropped and eyes wide-open and in that moment I felt that all the pain I went through as a child, and even now as an adult, seems insignificant compared to the pain I felt that day.

My heart clenched tightly and the beginning of tears started to form in my eyes. I couldn't look away, no matter what I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

She, too, began to stand up smiling at her dear beloved, the redheaded girl turned around and our eyes met. We both stood frozen. I snap my jaws shut and clenched my teeth before briskly scooting away and running off before anyone could stop me.

My heart throbbed painfully at my chest, drumming a beat only marathon runner could summon. The spring air outside felt cold but I kept running forgetting that I brought a car there, it wasn't until a couple more blocks that I was stopped abruptly by a reporter with the cameraman. I gaped at her brushing away a couple of tears that flowed down freely.

I started to back away trying to flee and just go home but another reporter stopped me and soon others followed suit. Camera flashes blinded my vision and if I weren't deaf I'm sure their shouts would make that happen, I back away 'til my back hit the wall of a building.

I remained silent as I, pretty sure, let out a tiny whimper. Scared and alone I still don't know what to do, I felt trapped in my cage of doubt, self-consciousness and fear.

In my clouded mind I came to a realization that I couldn't escape the media cage.

* * *

_-End Transmission-_

* * *

**A/N**

Ooh, bring on the angst!

This, ladies and gents, is only the start. I have a much greater and bigger angst coming for you!

To make things clear.

I don't know whether American theaters put out subtitles in their movies or not.

I had imagined that is the case and with that in mind I placed Elsa in the theater.

I hope it clears the air of any confusion. =)


	10. Look at Me

**[H:IR] Look at Me**

* * *

**A/N**

Good news: I got accepted into the college I wanted! =D

Bad news: I _might _have my time cut tremendously due to that reason: college.

So, updates may be slower from August on (I think) but worry not, the show must go on!

**Shoutout**

Special thanks to Ike11000 for helping on gathering ideas and great reviews to make this story a greater one.

* * *

**Anna ****Østberg**

Spring. 12 April 2017

Beverly Hills, United States of California

The Grove

* * *

I couldn't believe it, one night out and it turned into a mass of problems. All I wanted to do was alleviate some of the stress caused by this mysterious head gifter, I've delved myself into the issue to figure out just why this person go through such length to get to me? Was it even I that this person's after?

Kristoff had seen the stress on my shoulders and thought it good for me to get out and have a relaxing movie night, it started well, yes indeed, but at the sight of her beautiful shocked eyes had hammered my heart and the tears that welled in them had successfully shattered it into a billion pieces.

It seems that her piercing gaze had turned my heart into ice as my entire body froze solid for that split second before I realized she was gone. My beauty was gone and I kissed the man I only see as a brother in front of her! The image of my own brother and acting on incestuous taboo made my stomach churn in disgust. Why did I even get out with him from the start?

I pumped my legs prompting them to move as fast as they could towards the direction I saw my jewel was headed leaving my, I'm pretty sure, confused "boyfriend" behind with her screaming friends, whom I heard was stampeding behind me.

I looked back and screeched in shock at the scary face that greeted me running not two meters behind me, she had a short black hair and an angry face that a dragon would be proud of. I picked up my pace not wanting to be chewed alive by the speeding runner behind myself, not only that but I managed to caught a glimpse of frizzy redhead behind the first one looking very much the same, if not scarier, than the first.

I turned a corner and found myself spotting a moderate size of media spiders, as I like to call them, crowding someone. I had imagined it was the jewel I was looking for, I had nothing more to lose.

"Out of my way!" My voice boomed out trying to win a place at the top amongst the media creepy crawlers, I had screamed the same sentence three more times before they obliged and dodge out of the sidewalk like water on the surface of oil. I slowed down a little just enough to catch a glimpse of a shaking form standing in the middle of it all, I didn't hesitate when I grabbed her wrist and pulled her away and now the media spiders were running behind us yelling all sorts of questions ranging from "Who are you?" to "Are you the one that hurt her?".

Great. Now the whole city will know my face _and _think that I've hurt their jewel.

Wait, I did hurt her. Damn.

The blockade of media spiders successfully separates us from Elsa's two friends who, I have no doubt in, would still be running after us despite the obstacles.

There was another corner not far up front and, if my memory serves me right, an alleyway in between two buildings that serves as a fire escape route with the stairs and everything. I whipped and turn sharply there and pushed my precious jewel against the opposite wall from where we came, I need not to cover her mouth for she is panting far too greatly to shout anyway.

The shock must have come to her for she didn't even flinch when the mob along with both her friends passed, we go unnoticed. A sigh of relief washed over me but soon that sunk down following my heart to the pit of my stomach, I still had this issue to deal with.

I turned my gaze her way, she was still slightly shuddering trying to fold herself into a tiny ball of frightened kitten. The adorable girl, I've made her cry. I frowned at the fact and let the image of her smiling face occupies my mind determined to get that back on her flawless facial features.

Grabbing for her upper arm lightly didn't help as she tried to bat my hand away, I need her to look at me, I need her to see that I'm deeply sorry and what I had with Kristoff was nothing compared to the love I have for her despite us only having meet up for a handful of times.

I whispered her name not caring whether she could hear me or not, I still tried to fight for her attention even managing to duck down to meet her eye level but she looked away and tried to push me off but I stood my ground.

"Please," I begged as the beginning of tears started to form in my eyes, she looked so broken and helpless and I couldn't help but felt greatly responsible for it. She started to scream and I could nothing to quiet her down, no soothing words would do for she can't hear me! What was I to do?!

She was still whimpering slightly with her head hung low and arms raised high hands balled into a tight fist ready to fight off any unwanted intruder, my frown deepened when I thought of how I could be categorized under that label. She stood still no longer trying to bat me off like an ox tail swooshing to rid it's bum off of bugging flies however her body still shivers from the controlled sobs and panting.

I was just about to reach out and cup her cheek and console her, just to clear my name and make things right with her but I was only half way to my destination when someone roughly pulled me away forcing me to land on my bum and make contact with the rough pavement of the alleyway, not to mention it was covered in grimy unknown substance that felt slick and just plain disgusting.

I looked up with angry eyes wanting to know who dared disturbed my moment, perhaps my only chance of getting through to the shaken girl. I was met with the glaring eyes of a redhead that stared daggers into my soul, just out of the corner of my eyes I saw a black haired girl running towards the jewel, _my _jewel. Elsa struggled a bit before she opened her eyes and make out who grabbed her arms, when she saw the familiar face it seems that every strong figure falls and she fell into the black haired woman's arms and cried.

It wasn't moments later that the pictures clicked and I recognized the two woman, I don't know their names but they were the people that chased after us and ran at such a close proximity I nearly screamed my lungs out. It took me a second more longer to realize that they were leaving, with the speed of a dehydrated person seeing an oasis for the first time in forever I jumped up and tried to go after the white blonde beauty but was once again stopped by the furious red head.

I tried to go get her time and time again but her one bodyguard never let down her defences, I screamed her name as my heart clenched for every second passed that she slumped away from me, I pushed one more time the hardest push I ever gave that day but found myself once again defeated to land onto my bum and on the ground. Back to square one.

I no longer have the energy to even get up and chase them, they were moving further and further away.

"Please," I pleaded, "- Elsa." I know she couldn't hear me but I could do nothing else but cradle my arms at my stomach and watch as the show rolls on. I kept on pleading to their backs to turn around, to allow me to speak to their friend if just for a few seconds, for the last time. Whispers of unheard heart's desire.

It was when I noticed the flashing lights that obscured my vision somewhat before the crowd completely blocks my only way to my jewel. Just before the ocean connected I saw her glance back with saddened eyes and then there was no more. The bitterness in those deep azure eyes where more painful to see than any words could ever be spoken.

Crouching there quietly sobbing to myself ignoring the thunderous roar of questions flying left and right. One I caught gave me enough strength to burst out of the forsaken bubble and ran on home.

_You do realize you're responsible for America's greatest hero's pain and tears, don't you?_

* * *

**Elsa Hatlestad**

Spring. 12 April 2017

Beverly Park, California

Hatlestad Abode

* * *

The drive home was quiet, I was grateful for my friends' understanding.

I spent the ride over mulling over what I just saw and what happened afterwards, the sky outside looked exceptionally clear complete with a couple of birds flying about harmonizing beautifully with the wind putting their full trust to their wings, believing that they will not fail to fly them home.

How beautiful, such a contrast to the cloudy atmosphere that clouded over me and perhaps to the rest of the car. I hate to be the reason of despair and despise it even more when it affect someone else, with that reason I muttered out a "Sorry," hoping that the two other passenger of the vehicle understood just what it was I apologised for.

I didn't want to look at them for I didn't wish to have any interaction with anyone for now. One question popped in my mind occupying me straight through to my slumber like the special theme of the day, _am I moving too fast? _

Honestly speaking, if I think back to it now, we've only spoken on numerous occasions, first meeting in an inconvenience and worse of all we've only known each other for a bit, not three months even!

When the car came to a slow halt into my driveway I immediately got out and into the overly large house followed by my two personal bodyguard close behind.

The black leather couch perfectly describe the phase in my life timeline right now: dark, had sharp corners and unkept. Scythe always comes home late in the evening and it's only ten after four so I had, approximately, two hours to myself and my two large life pillows.

I cuddled into Merida's arms when we both settled down, she felt so warm and comforting plus the hand running gently up and down my back was really puts me into a sleepy haze. Two arms wrapped around my shoulder as I lay my head on the redhead's chest listening to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat.

Much to my displease the comforting hand lifted away from my back leaving a cool sensation behind, I whimpered at the loss but quickly found Mulan's face just in front of mine.

"I'm just going to lit up the fireplace," she said flashing me a warm smile that will soon battle against the fire for the warmest charm in the room.

Somehow the fire was being very stubborn as it took her more than a few minutes more than I usually needed to started it but she was being very patient and later the fire did roar, though very small. The black haired woman picked up a tool from the side of the fireplace and started poking at the fire, throwing a piece of wood in every time she deems needed. When the fire was big enough to actually warm the room she stood up, clapped her hands clean from any unwanted dust and walked back to the couch with a proud glint in her eyes.

The flickering flame of the dancing inferno hypnotized my tuckered mind, my beet red eyes focused intently on the orange and red natural light emitted from the fireplace. The room felt very warm making a simple task such as keeping my eyes open a hard one.

I could feel myself slowly loosing my focus and could no longer function perfectly, I raised a hand and touched the arm that surrounded my shoulders giving it a slow short rub before squeezing it gently seeking more comfort. I know I'm being greedy but I wanted to feel spoiled that night.

Reason for tears escaped me replaced by the drowziness that grew with every passing tick-tack of the clock.

The last thing I thought of when my eyelids slowly descent to shut down was the image of a broken little girl sitting at the sideroad.

* * *

**Anna ****Ø****stberg**

Spring. 18 April 2017

Beverly Hills, United States of California

Somewhere South-West of the state

* * *

_How could I be so foolish?_

_Why didn't I check before? I always checked!_

_Worse, there's nothing I can do! Not one. Damn. Shit!_

"Marrie!" I remained there unmoving safe for my raged and short intake of breath, the panting was not out of tiredness but rather out of pure anger towards myself. I stood there slightly bent over my right hand still clutching faithfully at my favourite blade, the same one I used to end the old man's life years prior, the opposite hand still balled on the fabric of the clothes belonged to the person below me.

My whole body was trembling, especially my arms and hands, but my legs remained strong and rigid despite the earthquake that happened above it.

"I think that man had enough," he extended an arm out trying to comfort me to later withdraw the same hand when I threw him a deathly glare, my eyes darkened and clouded over in pure anger. "- draw your mark and let's head back, we still have a couple more client's request to clear."

The cooes did work, only after a couple more tries though, I darted my eyes downwards it fell on the man that had his upper body hanging due to my relentless clutch on his shirt. I dropped him like the piece of shit he is standing back using my scarf to wipe out what blood that had splattered across my face due to my merciless stabbing.

I swung the blade around prompting it to fold back in itself, back to its safer form, and placed them where they were always placed, I didn't even bother to draw my mark.

It took a couple more minutes of pulling from Eugene to get me away from the scene and back to the rooftops to meet up with our other friend. I was on my jumping stance ready to bounce off from wall to wall on an alleyway (it's faster that way, in my opinion, rather than scaling the wall) when a hand stoped me from leaping high, I looked to my right and growled. All I wanted to do now was get back and finish the other jobs but _nooo _this horse face of a man had to get in my way.

He shook his head, facial features betraying no emotions as his offending hand pointed towards the street, more specifically towards the alleyway on the other side of the one we're currently on.

I went down to a full crouching position, he followed suit, I remained motionless apart from one of my eyebrows that raised questioningly at him. Eugenerolled his eyes and jabbed the air in the same direction as before, I copied his eye roll, rest my elbow on my knee and placed my chin on my open palm.

My bleary sleepy eyes gave me a challenge to look at the figure across the road and the dark didn't help the matter either, luckily there was a street light just a little to the left at both sides of the street, still even with those orange lights I still couldn't make out just who it was I'm looking at.

I sighed heavily, "Eugene,"

"Flynn!"

A loud groan, "_Flint!_"

"_Flynn!"_

"Whatever!" I smacked him across his broad shoulders and I was gifted with the sounds of his quieted whimpers. I rubbed the spaces between my eyes out of frustration, "Just, tell me this: who exactly am I looking at there?"

"One of those people is the leader of the Southern Weselton." I stared at him wide eyed before diverting my attention back to the figure right across that had multipled itself into two people. I stepped closer into the light trying to get a closer look at the two mysterious individuals apparantly I went too far into the open as a hand was grabbing the back of my leather jacket preventing me from going any further.

There are two redheads on the other side standing still and they seem to converse with one another, judging by their body language I'd say that whatever topic came to mind it had to be pretty serious. Their body movements were rigid hands dancing around to accentuate their meaning.

I couldn't get a clear look on their faces due to the lack of light present at the moment it made it even worse that they turned their backs to look at the building behind them.

"The male one's named Hans," I heard Flint whispered out to me, he too stepped into the light just a bit behind me his one hand still clutching tight on my already tight-fit jacket, "- leader of the most notorious gang in the state."

It's true, every police force on the state had been searching for the bunch for more than three years now. It's a wonder that they haven't found the gang yet when it's quite obvious, from their name alone, on where exactly their home base is. Honestly, the year is 2017 they could have changed all the police force into robots far more efficient to my knowledge.

But hey, thank God they haven't for how could I do my job if my imagination turned reality? This is one dream I wished to remain a dream. Let not Robocop come true.

"What do we do, Marrie? He's one of our biggest competitor, he got double the request and income that we do and ever since you failed to murder the jewel the number had deple – _ow!_ – at an alarming pace." He squeaked out the last bit as I managed to punch – yes, punch, with a tight fist – him across the shoulder right on the same spot I smacked him earlier.

"I have _not _failed to murder the jewel, she's innocent and I do _not _murder the innocent and don't you dare mention her in front of me again!" I jabbed the air right in front of his face dangerously close to his ugly nose.

"Still bitter hm? You know, the problem could be solved if you talked to the jew – okay, shutting up now." The glare did work wonders on this guy, no one wants to mess with a fiery redhead afterall.

I look back on the street just in time to see the woman leave walking away towards her right into the dark of the night leaving Hans alone, he's on the phone busy with his comrades I'd imagined. His hands was still dancing away with the wind that picked up blowing furiously at the night crawlers like humans on ants that nibbles away at our sweet treats.

"We can't do anything right now," I whispered to him my voice dangerously calm but laced with venom, "- go back to the base, finish the requests and think about this another day. Now we know his base is nearby we could plan out for a scout to look out for him here."

With a curt nod from him as a response we retreat into the night and back on home.

* * *

**Anna ****Ø****stberg**

Spring. 18 April 2017

Beverly Park, California

Rooftop of a home across Hatlestad's abode

* * *

She's over there, all I have to do is hop across and knock on her door or try to break in like before, but she's over there with two of her loyal bodyguards and I could do nothing.

Look at me. Please.

I'll write you a song, bake you cookies and provide you with the warmth you need.

Look at me. I'm right here.

Really I want nothing more. She just sitting there laughing along with her friends at a joke they made up.

What have I done. I robbed people's life for a living and now here I stood up on the rooftop of a strange house, I've robbed myself happiness that I surely deserve. Don't I?

The door opened and out came the jewel, how I wish I could just sit across her from a table enjoying a nice cup of hot chocolate like we used to a couple of days ago.

She bent over and picked up a package left at her door without a sender to be found, or so she thought. I leaned forward into the light wanting a closer look into the person I wish to be with, fear of falling off no where to be found all that matters is that I get a good look at her.

She stood up examining the box in her hands until her eyes gazed up and our eyes did met, no longer do I see the glimmers and shine of a joyful and playful child like fascination in them but more of a pain and longing, what a painful mix.

I hesitantly raised a hand and gave her a small wave in my heart I hope for her to reciprocrate just like that night many moons ago when we first lay our eyes on one another as I crouch down and prepare myself to flee, I waved for a second longer heart clenching painfully at the seconds that passed that the only acknowledgement I get from her is that painful stare.

Until she backs away giving me nothing else but regret. I want nothing else but for her to look at me just a few seconds longer.

But alas, the door is closed, a silent plea for me to just head home and forget about what came by that evening in the warm spring air.

A tear managed to escape me, at least I got my wish.

She looked at me, but not the gaze I wanted it to be.

Little did I know, she opened her curtains and watched me leave with a single tear rolled down her faint freckled cheek to mimic my own.

What now? I guess life goes on.

* * *

_-End Transmission-_

* * *

**A/N**

Honest to God I'm going too fast with Elsa and Anna's relationship here.

So in the next few chapters I'll focus more on their jobs and background, more into character building and introducing new characters along the way.

Their relationship will still be mentioned here and there but not to a great extent.

That's all from me. Cheers!


	11. Candle Light

**[H:IR] Candle Light**

* * *

**A/N**

I've just realized.

Held up your glass we've just hit double digits chapter!

...what? I can't be proud of my little achievement? D:

Ah well, read on!

* * *

**Elsa Hatlestad**

Spring. 20 April 2017

Beverly Hills, United States of California

Westside Studio

* * *

It was all I could have ever dreamt off and it's right there, the opportunity was thrown at me and I grabbed it like it's my lifeline but now that I stood here, now that I was all prepped up and beautify beyond anyone's imagination I remained frozen nailed on the spot.

They're calling my name, they're ready however I'm not. I'm the star it's my time to shine and somehow, along the way, my light has been ripped out of me leaving the bright star that I used to be transformed into this lump of coal that is no longer of use.

I clutched the bathrobe tighter to my body, I had refused all kind of help to get myself ready. They mustn't know why I tried to hide my body, why didn't I think of this beforehand? Above everything else that had happened as of late I've managed to torture myself further delving deeper into the depth of the abyss.

They're still calling my name and one of them is coming right my way. A replacing image of a mother that I have lost, and do miss greatly. Her stride was powerful and brought an air of commanding with her but behind the mask of a strict boss is a loving woman ready to fend for her young. I am her young.

"My dear," she greeted me with open arms as she always do, she would wrapped me up in a hug and it usually would be longer when I was spotted with my arms crossed and resting in front of my stomach, an automatic response to a self-concious and anxious self.

"Why are you crying?" Have I been? I haven't realized until she mentioned it, her hand isn't like my own. She has long boney fingers and whilst her nails are well trimmed they are still quite sharp but she was always so careful with them especially when she ran her hand across my cheek like she is doing at the moment.

I opened my mouth to answer but all that came out was a breath of exasperrated air, I couldn't bring myself to answer her no matter how hard I tried. I didn't trust her, could you really blame me if I have trust issues? Remember that Scythe figure that came home way too early a couple of nights ago? Well, he was a friend of my father and we all trusted him as he is a long time friend, childhood friend even, with my old man, yet here I am 'adopted', as he called it, by the same man that I used to look up to beside my own parents.

None of the crew members I worked with knows I'm deaf only my partner was made aware of that fact, her name is Sally and she is a darling sweetheart. Body of an adult and mind of a child, in a good way of course, she is one of those people who never loses their inner child and to a world that rushes into everything that sort of personality is refreshing.

Since I am unable to utter a single word I opted to just shook my head and closed my eyes, I didn't want her knowing my secret for she is well known in the building for the biggest gossiper ever. But then again she is also known as the worst liar so if I told her of my disabilities and she did blab out people might think she's making up another lie.

I rested my head into her chest feeling her comforting hands stroke my head and the other circle around my shoulder, I still had my hands held tightly in its place unmoving and stubborn.

"I can't do it." I finally let out forcing myself to look up into her eyes, from the bottom of my eyes I kept a close watch at her lips waiting for them to move. It wasn't her lips that moved though it was her shoulder as she shook with laughter, or was it a chuckle?

"Of course you can," I couldn't recognize tone but her facial expression told me that it was in a mocking tone, one mothers used to coo at their gurgling baby, "- you always pull through, why not now?"

The hand returned to my cheek yet I didn't feel comforted by it, I truly dislike it when she looked at me like I'm a broken piece of wine glass. I'm not seeking for pity however I am seeking comfort and, not to be greedy, but the ones I received weren't exactly enough and just not the exact one I'm looking for.

"I can't," I repeated meekly I'm sure my voice betrayed me, I took a deep steadying breath, straightened up my spine, square my shoulders and stare at her dead in the eyes with collected determination, "- I quit."

I got the response I was expecting, the default look of shock coloured her features what came next wasn't far from my expectation, "Oh no, no dearest. I think you're a bit lost in your own head there, this is _Victoria's Secret_. Your big debut!" Her boney hands held my shoulders still in a loose but firm grip shaking me a bit as if to wake me off a nightmare.

"How about you go to your changing room and get your head straight, hm? That'll do you good, no-no," she wiggled a finger inches away from my face, "- no buts," she answered like she knew me well, "- I'll send for someone to make you some tea, you go now and think about it. Go-go."

She planted her hands on my back and pushed me lightly, I had no other choice but to obliege. She's my manager of course she would want the best for me, in terms of business.

The changing room was overly large with hanged, pricey clothes hanging all around, even the vanity table was big enough to have a small lunch party on. I pulled out the chair and planted myself there only to stand up seconds later and began pacing back and forth with both my hands clasped and pressed lightly on my lips.

What am I to do? As Gothel had said earlier, this is my big debut. Being a Victoria's Secret model is not something to look down upon, I would most literally be the queen of modelling world, for being a Victoria's model meant that you truly succeeded in your profession.

My mind kept on twisting about trying to find a solution to this problem, it was one of those situation where my mind and heart speaks different languages that would most likely take me a week to decipher what they meant. Like an angel that glides by to lend me a hand, that I, most of the time, sorely needed, the door opened to reveal a figure I could trust one hundred and fifty percent.

She stepped in and locked the door, though no one would dare enter without first knocking and getting the okay from me to do so, no one except this woman that stood in front of me to halt my relentless pacing.

"Hey, could you stop pacing? Your bathrobe is sweeping the floor." She sat me back on the chair I previously sat on handing me a cup of hot tea that Gothel had promised me minutes ago, the warm liquid flow down my throat and I thoroughly welcomed the warm sensation it left behind especially to my chest, it was very soothing.

A cool finger was placed underneath my chin and my head was pulled up from it's dangling position, "There now, better right?" Sally asked her eyes as warm as the tea I just gulped down, I nodded to her with a small smile that managed to find its way to my face.

Sally crossed her arms up high on her chest her body posture is of a bouncer ready to toss off an overly drunk bastard away from the bar but her face betrayed her posture as she still held onto that friendly feature on. I gave in to her kindness and took a steadying breath to begin my short tale.

Overall it only took less than 25 minutes, or so, to tell her everything she needs to know, of how I fear the world would know of my imperfection. Luckily Sally is a good listener and a great understand-er? She's quick to understand the matter without needing extra explanation and for that I am grateful for repeating something over and over until the person you're speaking with understood your problem is irritating to me.

"May I see?" She asked simply after a quick second of quiet understanding I replied by standing up slowly as to not upset my blood pressure, you know how someone would get up so quick they see stars? That's what I'm trying to avoid, after gathering my balance I disrobed myself slowly revealing the Victoria's Secret's lingerie and a stomach full of fading scars there's a couple more at my back and my thigh that I showed her as well.

She ran a cool hand over my navel I could feel her caressing every tiny dip of flesh there, the muscles there clenched at her touch. Whilst she was busy examining me I was watching her face like a hawk waiting for her to response.

Sally pulled her hand after a thorough examination of my navel placing them on her chin instead and stroked it seemed to be thinking quite hard as I tied my white bathrobe back. I felt guilty, somewhat, this was my problem and I had involved someone in the equation they weren't meant to be in in the first place.

I could have solved the problem on my own, but then again if I leave myself to find the answer I would take the simple, but hard, way out of it: backing out of my Victoria contract.

Sally jerked up startling me out of my train of thoughts she looked joyful and glad, no idea where I pull that one from, her eyes shone brightly with hope that I sorely wish where reflected in my own. She took my hand entertwining my fingers with her own.

Utterly confused was the right word to describe what I felt that day, I have never felt more confused as when she started jumping up and down lightly on the balls of her feet, soon she was walking backwards dragging me along toward my vanity table.

Her hands left mine to start rumaging over the many beauty products placed strategically all over the large table, the large mirror was bordered by orange light bulbs as to not trouble the vision of those applying make-up to themselves.

My partner-in-crime twirled around to reveal a blush brush in one hand and a compact of powder on the other.

She declared, with a mischiveous glint in her eyes, "I have the solution right here," upon saying "right here" she twisted her hands as if to make it clear that whatever her idea was had something to do with the items in her grip.

I tilted my head to the side not getting where this idea of hers is going.

Whatever it is, let's hope it works.

* * *

**Anna Østberg**

Spring. 23 April 2017

Perth, Australia

Waterfront Dining

* * *

The sounds of crashing waves acompanied by the soft murmurs of the customers to this humble cafe was starting to get on my nerves. Whilsts others found it to be alluring, romantic and calming the whole scene only succeeded on making me feel more lonely and unwanted, there was a clear unwanted burden, not on my shoulders, but on my heart as every which way I look, apart from the large bed of water to my right, my vision was filled with the hushed whispers and quieted sighs of contentment coming from couples who spent the beautiful spring afternoon to dine at the best waterfront cafes in Perth, to most at least.

It was even more irritating that two of my companions were busy talking among themselves taking me, the one who takes them there in the first place, out of the equation.

I wasn't sure how it was started but ever since the incident with the man in the alleyway and seeing the man named Hans for the first time I've returned to the base to a series of gleeful giggles and a pair of people staring adoringly into one another's eyes.

The moment broke when I wrecklessly yelled out, "When did that happen?!" raising both my arms up high in an overexaggerating manner to dramatize my words inviting the whole office to blare out into laughter and the couple to blush profusely.

I remembered storming out into my personal office followed by the gaze of a delighted Belle who was far too busy covering her mouth as she tried to supress her giggles that turned into a quiet chuckle, my previously dramatic scene masking the real annoyance in the stomps and grunts of my stride as I made my way towards my office.

I picked a bread off from the basket in the middle of the table, tear off a bit and threw them to the giggling couple, the crumbly pastry hit the girl on the head silently leaving a few crumbs behind, her lover was quick to reach out and dusted off the remains of the projectile bread.

I groaned at the view ripping more of the bread and throwing them at my main targets at an alarming speed, the two yelped and take cover behind their arms, not that that did any good to them but what else were they supposed to do?

"Marrie!" The woman yelled obviously trying to get me to stop my assault, I was pretty sure I attracted a couple, if not, all eyes on our table and I dare bet they were now no longer whispering of sweet nothings to their significant other but a mock insult of what was happening right before their eyes, some did chose to remain silent but opted to shake their head some with glee in their eyes some with disapproval.

"Could you stop?!" It was the man's turn to yelled out, no one was to order me not since that late Christmas Eve in 2014. No, I didn't stop not until I've used all the bread and it so happened that it was a small, yet still quite large, about at forearms' length, baguette.

When I've thrown the last piece their side of the table and floor was covered in wasted dry baguette along with their crumb children. I slid back into the chair until my bum hit the edge of the velvety chair, I scowled at the couple with my arms crossed on my chest.

The girl looked up at me from trying to rid herself of the pastry, she looked angry but afterall that I've done that quick 3 minutes I feel as if she doesn't have the right to do so.

"What the _hell, _Marrie?!" As predicted her face was coloured with a deep blush, clearly from embarrassment, it was a waste for her to wear that light blush-on earlier in the day.

"To hell with you!" I growled back freeing my left arm to whip it to the skies, "You're just rubbing it in my face." I added quietly but the two of them noticed this and calmed down slightly.

"We're sorry if you feel that way, Marrie," Ladin said rubbing his upper arm to clear the crumbs away from the sleeves of his jacket, how modest of him. He was the kind of person who wore a sleeveless shirt almost every single day to work.

"We didn't mean it to be like that, honest to God! We should have been more considerate." Rora added to Ladin's apology.

I still had my signature scowl painted on my face, the pair of teal orbs that were my eyes darted between the two that looked so guilty they could go to jail that instant. The look they gave me was like water to glue on the aggressive expression I had that evening, I relaxed a bit and came down to a neutral expression that rapidly plunge into a saddened atmosphere.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath holding it for as long as I can feeling my lungs burned at the lack of oxygen and I welcomed the feeling, after a few quick seconds I released the faulty air and sucked in a new one opening my eyes halfway keeping my head hung low in shame.

I know they didn't mean to do it but to see others being joyful whilst I just sat there moping at my lost was something that burned and scorch my heart to an extent where I had to constantly take in a deep and long breath to cool it down, to keep myself in check and not do anything rash was a hard task especially with this kind of trigger that I see nearly everyday.

"Sorry," I murmured my own apology, "It's just that-"

"We know,"

"Do not interrupt me goddamit, Ladin!" When previously I've thrown little pieces of baguette to them this time I threw the entire thing towards Ladin's way taking the boy off guard and topling off of his chair in shock but his quick reflexes served him well, he managed to grab the bread mid fall.

Rora laughed delighted at the sight and fate I put her boyfriend in, the first thing that came up from the floor was a fist that held tightly at the baguette making it lose its shape around the mid-section, next came the other arm resting fully on the table to support him as he surfaced head up first.

"Now I forgot what I was gonna say!" I swear I could hear a collection of quieted giggles behind Rora's boisterous laughter.

Luckily food came not 2 minutes later and boy did it look super apetizing! After nearly not eating the whole day I've ordered an apetizer, two entres and two dessert. Greedy? Nope, just heartbroken, and starving.

I grabbed my eating utensils and started devouring my apetizer and one entre like a bear fresh out of hibernation. Halfway through the delicious tenderloin steak my brain decided it was a good time for my eyes to wander left gaze falling on a couple who were holding hands and speaking quietly.

I had a sudden flashback to that day where me and the Jewel had our first "real date" back on the 11th just this month. Oh how much could happen in the span of a month, that was a short time but with the speed I'm taking things into it's no surprise that I ended up slam dunking my own heart, and others, into a shattering mess.

Suddenly my apetite disappeared, I dropped the fork I'm holding as silently as possible onto the hot plate, which I forgot was indeed a hot plate. The fork ended up clatterig on the plate as I dropped it in an automatic response as my hand made contact with the forsaken plate, hot plate isn't quite right and I feel that "hell's scorching heat" fit the description better.

I cradled my wounded hand hissing at the pain in the same way the plate hiss as my flesh made contact with it (you may call me, the Queen of Exagerration). My other hand reached out to grab my glass of iced tea, in my haste some of the liquid managed to spill out unceremoniously creating a wet sploch over the pure white table-cloth, I brought my right hand up to the side of the glass focusing on the burned area.

The condensation on the clear glass helped to cool it down further as when I separate the two my hand felt cool even longer without making any contact with the glass itself.

I had a sneaky suspicion that my two companion had their eyes glued on me and wouldn't you know it, I was right! Not only them but a couple of the tables nearby turned their heads my way at the shocking sound. It appears that I gave them a show to their dinner. Hey, at least I had the gal to blush and gave them an apologetic smile.

It wasn't too bad of a burn, once the pain disipated the only thing left behind was an annoying tingling feeling that I really wished would go away in a matter of seconds. I stared at the offending area on my hand hoping in a silly way that my aggressive approach would scare it away.

It didn't work, of course, but a little shake and a bit of cursing under my breath later the annoying sensation finally went away to a world of pain waiting for its next target.

The food didn't look that delicious anymore and to think that I have to eat another entre along with a couple more desserts made my stomach churn and went topsy-turvy threatening the already processed steak inside to come out the way it came in.

Instead of pouring my attention on the slab of meat presented in front of me I turned my gaze right-way towards the widespread of water. Orange had bled into the sky creating a very mellow atmosphere plus the steady sound of waves swooshing to and fro in a calming motion, over the horizon the sky had kissed the water surface creating the illusion of inseperable relationship between the two elements.

Speaking of relationship between two elements.

I had somehow rested my elbow on the table and perched my chin on my open palms, the things I do when I daydreamed or just focused too hard on something. I raised that pecific hand inspecting it, to see whether it has any tiny robot controlling said hand or not. I know, my imagination is uncontrollable.

The surrounding area was dark enough to let the candle light illuminate the tables beautifully. I watched as the pair of stubby wax tower had its top melted into a pool around the tiny flame dancing on the fuse.

I reached out with a free hand tapping on the glass caging the candles disturbing its peace slightly, I watched as the fire panicked for a bit before it settled back into its original rhythm.

My mind wanders back to what I had thought not two seconds ago.

Tiny flame.

* * *

**Elsa Hatlestad**

Spring. 23 April 2017

Beverly Hills, United States of America

Westside Studio

* * *

Tiny but mighty.

Three small words but it was all it takes to describe the scented candle sitting on the end table sat pretty next to the red velvety sofa. I can't figure out why the candle was placed there, it can barely give out the scent it meant to spread but then again I don't blame it, the room was too large for the little candles to do its job.

The room was cold but I enjoyed the sensation it gave to my skin, I took in a deep breath allowing the cool air to fill my lungs and chill my heated insides. I've left the light to dim leaving the room in a nice mellow situation, it was very calming. The walls was a beautiful beige and white designed in a beautiful pattern and some, if not most, of the furnitures were either beige, white or black and the occasional red to give it more colour.

I'm no interior designer but I'm quite happy at what I've done to the place, before I could call the changing room my own I had entered it and cringed at the mix of colours and disorganized furniture placement. It wasn't easy on the eyes and I was glad I had the permission to change it.

Both Gothel and Sally said that I had the potential of becoming an interior designer if ever I gave up on my modelling job.

"Which would be very unlikely," Gothel had confidently commented with that signature smug expression on her face.

I was glad that at least I got the freedom to design my own house, when Scythe gave me the green light I was thrilled and for that whole month I spent locked inside my room designing every room in every corner of the house.

I found it enjoyable to just sit in a quiet room all by myself letting my imagination flow turning that blank piece of paper into works of art in its own way. I had a file full of more houses designs just in case, in some wild dream, I was released off my binds and was allowed to move away.

To speak honestly, sure I was living in a ginormous house fit for a family of five but it wasn't what I was looking for, it was far too big and it felt empty with only two occupants. I would be content with living in a modest house small enough so that there were no empty spaces that could be seen but big enough that there were room to run around.

But enough of that, my current dream job awaits and they're already calling my name. With confidence I didn't have three days ago I turned the doorknob gliding smoothly inthe hallway towards the shooting area, not forgetting to close the door beforehand of course.

They're ready and this time so am I.

There were two people on the other side of the tinted double glass door they seem to know that I'm coming for both the doors opened to allow me access to the room full of photographers, lights, other props and people running about getting everything set up and ready.

The two boys that opened the door had managed to make my entrance a dramatic one making all eyes turn on me, as a professional model I was trained to act neutral and not succumb to panic attacks, if have none, when I become the center of attention for that is what I would want to happen, what I should be trying to get.

Not to be attention seeker but it's a part of the deal of being a super model, oh the sacrifices that had to be made. I used to hyperventilate when a thousand and one pair of eyes were ogling me, looking me up and down with their greedy eyes. My first cat walk was a grand failure and a great embarassment but I came back up with a bang that no one ever forgets.

I strut forward with confidence knowing that it will work just like it did three days ago and the day after that, Sally did wonders on my scar wounds. I had curse my pale skin for making the work kind of hard to accompllish but alas she had the skill like none other, with a simple blush-on and a mix of other make-up kit Sally had covered up my scar and it thankfully fooled everyone on the studio, even Gothel had no clue.

I came out of my changing room that day feeling very nervous and anxious, questions like "Is it gonna work?", "What if they found out?", "Should I back out now?" and the like adding to the already overflowing pool of negativity in my jumbled up mind.

The great untangle was when I pulled lightly on the bathrobe tie revealing the over-priced lingerie I had worn for over 30 minutes then, I was stood in front of the big white screen only one percent ready for the shooting session. I looked over to Sally and she encouragingly gave me two thumbs up nodding furiously all the while mouthing "Don't worry, you're good! Trust me."

And I did. I trusted her.

With a last shaky intake of breath I disrobed myself in front of some of the best photographers in California ready to shower me with commands on how to pose and blinding flashes of their cameras, to this day I have no idea why it took so much photographers to take one picture that would become a magazine cover or commercial banners.

When the silky white robe left my body and pooled around my ankles the room fell silent, I closed my eyes feeling my heart running marathons inside its cage. Soon after I opened them figuring it was a bad idea to close them in the first place. If only my hearing would work I would have been able to hear the roar of cheers and applause of approval, Sally was right the make-up did work.

I read a few lips on the crowd and the ones I managed to catch read something along the line of, "You look so good in them!", "Oh, aren't you a true image of beauty!" and the occasional "Congratulations!" flying about in the air, the positif response I got calmed me down and even made me feel proud of myself.

My eyes searched for Gothel, that manager of mine was not hard to find. In a room dominated by the colour white she wasn't hard to spot as her choice of clothing almost always in dark colour. She stood to my left out of the way ofthe photographers, she had her hands glued flat to one another and they were pressed lightly on her cheek as she tilt her head towards where her hand was rested.

She looked so proud, like a mother would be proud of her child that had won a grand award.

I smiled to her, a silent "thank you" to her never ending caring nature towards me since day one. I turned my head back to the photographers and they all gazed back at me all smiles and happy, I returned their smiles and the photoshoot began.

Look out world, this tiny candle light is about to blind you.

* * *

_-End Transmission-_

* * *

**A/N**

Again, last update for a while.

I've got student orientation program (read: military training) to go through for the whole week.

My apologies for the slow update, that's all from me.

Cheers!


	12. Going International

**[H:IR] Going International**

* * *

**A/N**

Hello!

Thanks for your patience! This chapter was a doozy to write but here it is!

Anna's going men-in-black!

See bottom of the story for translation.

I've got nothing else to say, read on!

**Warning**

Mild swear words here and there.

Do not read this to your children for their bedtime story.

* * *

**Anna Østberg**

Spring. 5 May 2017

Beijing, China

The Forbidden City

* * *

It feels rather different here than in the States, spring time in Beijing is short but it's very windy it almost felt like it was fall rather than spring. Judging from the everyday clothes the locals were using I'd say it was a welcomed change, I would guess that summer was pretty hot here in Asia.

There's nothing like spending a spring afternoon in a wide open space sitting under a tree playing your guitar on a quiet day such as this one, but I couldn't spend my afternoon doing just that for I have a job to finish. Curses.

I stood slap-bang in the middle of the Forbidden City, part of me is enjoying the chilly wind blowing freely in the light blue sky whilst the other part of me is paying attention to my surrounding area.

_"Target just ahead of you slightly to your right, Marrie." _My EP suddenly came alive, any 'agent' would hold their hand up and pushed the device closer to their ear but as a more professional 'agent' I've modified all of the EPs that we, The Artists, use so that the device may adjust itself when needed.

For example, if one were to be in a wedding party disguised as either the groom or the bride's family member, or even the caterer, the EP will evaluate the surrounding calculating the amount of noise made and adjust itself so that the user may hear the voice emanating from it without even touching said device.

Same thing goes if the user is in a crouded area, like a consert perhaps, the EP will up the volume so that the voice would not be drowned by the cheers of the crowd or the music to an extent that it does not hurt the user's ear.

It's very clever and simple really, working together with the tech-geek of the clan all we had to do is alter the route of the wires and connect it to an internal environment analytic sensor and then connect that to this tiny machine called volume calibra - you know what? I bet I've already lost you on "alter".

This is done to maintain the agents' – professional mask, if you will, so nothing as silly as "adjusting your EP" would cost us our job and break our disguise thus losing our target. Some of these EPs are modeled to look like one of those bluetooth phone receiver thing, so that we don't look crazy talking to ourselves.

"Copy that," Once again my eyes darted here and there to the area where the person on the other side of the EP told me he stood. When I saw the person that fits the description perfectly, my thought were relayed into the specially modified contact lenses I used as of that moment and it works just as I wanted it to, "- target on sight, I repeat, I've got the target locked on my sight."

_"Copy, you've got to reel him into a more private place."_

"What else is new?" I heard a soft chuckle on the other side, standing by on the side-road there are two of my companions whom I've tossed a baguette at not a week ago in Perth and now here we are in Beijing, China chasing after a target who had been a lying and thiefing bastard that had brought the mark's business to a near bankrupt state and won't sit still on the same damn country for more than a week. He, too, is going to bankrupt me at this rate.

If I've not explained this before "the mark" is the person who contacted The Artists to take out someone.

His name is Ronno Wood, a crafty man since childhood. Has nothing but rotten apples up his sleeve and a pair of horns far too big for his head, raised to be a bastard by a bastard his father was a successful drunkard destroyed, not only his family's name, but the family as a whole. Killed his own wife in a drunk episode late one night, he ended up in jail and poor traumatized and broken Ronno was placed in an orphanage moved form one home to another.

A family cannot keep him for more than a month, worse case was a family could only hold him for a week, due to his rambuctious and destructive behaviour. He cannot make friends, he always caused trouble to the other children in the orphanage and has even stole a couple of bills from other kids on New Years day or from the caretakers.

By the time he has come to an age where he can no longer be in the orphanage the people responsible for said orphanage has given him enough money and a place to live to start on his own. As expected he was furious, refused to leave and took about four to five bodyguards to escort him out, or so I've been told, luckily his heart was still pure enough to not destroy the orphanage after having being a tiny and helpless one himself.

His reasons for coming to China was to meet a man of his degree for a code, or some sort, for a nuclear bomb. Our intel have told us that the bomb was to be fired to a civil's home in an act of revenge to who other than his own father.

For what? For misleading him and teaching him to be a bad person, he was a good kid at heart but his father's mis-teaching had put stressed on him. And of course for taking his mother away from him via gruesome way.

Now that you know Ronno's motives and methods of revenge I do hope you understand as to why I agree on taking this request. Oh and the mark? It was Ronno's bestfriend whose name I won't mention, confidentiality and all that. Haven't I exposed enough?

_"We've got the description of the man he's meeting," _Rora spoke once more, _"- look for a chinese man-"_

"Yes! Look for a chinese man in China! Fantastic. Oh look, I've found a thousand!"

_"Will you let me finish!" _I heard a laugh at the other end a low and boisterous one, what made me held back a giggle was the loud and clear smack followed by an "Ow!" and a clatter that sounded like something had hit a window.

_"Don't cut me off this time," _She warned, _"- look for a bald chinese man, short about he height of your nose, light brown eyes. Oh, and he's left handed."_

"That's still a bit scratchy. Do you have any other information that could separate him from the rest?" There was a tick-tack sound at the other end, without taking a second guess I knew that Rora was typing in something into her computer.

_"Yes, a rainbow woven bracelet. You heard me right," _Either she knew me so well or she heard the muffled sound of something being moved due to me scratching the back of my ear in confusion, _"- it looks like a braid. It had his family symbol on it, a flying boar. It should be printed on a black or brown button."_

"Right so I'd be able to spot it up-close then." That was not a question but a mere statement, Ronno had moved away from me forcing me to move along with him at a safe distance. He went around the building to the back, for a holiday season the City was fairly quiet allowing for the little Wood Man to go where he please with ease. The downside of a quiet environment is that you're easily spotted.

I was about to follow him into the clear opening when within my line of vision I spotted a tiny man with shining cap dressed in a brown suit sitting on a park bench with a briefcase in hand. Fishy? Of course. Suspicious? Hells yeah.

The other thing that made it more suspicious is that Ronno went the opposite direction to where the man sat, I got confused for a second there. I thought I had the right guy, he fits the description to the point, perfectly.

On his right hand was a watch and a rainbow braided bracelet perched pretty clearly identifying that this was the man Ronno was supposed to met, I don't need to get any closer to know that there was a little dark brown button housing a picture of a flying boar connected to the bracelet. I was close enough to see it but far enough so that I don't raise suspicion.

When I get close enough I blink twice to take a picture, yes the contact lenses are that advanced, which was immediately sent to Rora to examine. Meanwhile, I kept a close eye on both target and Ronno, fortunately, took a seat roughly 65 feet away from Mr. Shiny over there. They're backs were on one another so there goes the theory of them sending sign languages as a mode of communication.

I stood in between the two taking faked interest on the large tree protruding proudly from the Earth and into the skies.

"Confirm item," I commanded quietly taking out a pocket notebook and a pen to start scribling irrelevant information, regarding the tree, on it.

_"Confirmed, that's the guy you're looking for." _Rora spoke up, I walked to the side of the tree so that I may see exactly as to what Baldy is doing.

He coughed once then reached for his briefcase. When it was opened I saw a bunch of files stacked for approximately and inch and a half thick, I took out my glasses from the peach purse Rora made me use.

"It's hideous!" I've complained to her but she was just as headstrong as I am and what happened when you put two stubborn people, especially girls, in one room debating about something that came to mind? You get hurricane Sandy mixed with typhoon of all kind happening in that room, just be prepared to get some of the more expenssive stuff replaced or keep them in a more safer place or move those stubborn people in a mental asylum where they couldn't break anything.

"Record," I once again quietly commanded to the glasses this time, it came to life showing a little beeping red dot on the top left corner of the glasses before showing the hit-box, a concentration area where the video footage was taken.

I pretended to look at the dangling vines straight in front of me examining its texture and colour when in reality I was taking a sneak peak as to what Baldy was reading.

"Zoom in,"

_"What?"_

"I wasn't talking to you, dammit Ladin!" I gave out a harshed whisper. The glasses did its job at it zoomed right on target with a very defined high quality definition. I squinted still unable to make out just what was written on the piece of paper, I best move quick before Baldy turn the page.

"Zoom in, enhance quality," And again it oblieged zooming in recording every little numbers and dots presented on the glossy parchment, it appears that the paper was laminated. "Send," I gave the last comment when the last bit of information was recorded on the gimmick that I was wearing.

_"Received," _Reported the person from the other side.

I waited for a minute and a bit more for the old man to finish reading the darn page, when he does I recorded the data once again and sent them towards Rora's way and this procedure was repeated until every detail was collected. I was just about to send out the last bit of data when Rora interrupted me.

_"Marrie, our target is Ronno. Why are you so focused on this old man? Apart from the obvious, of course."_

"You've already answered that question yourself, Rora," I sneaked a glance at Ronno's bench whilst the file was being transfered, it seemed that he grew very impatient judging from the gittery movements of his body. His right leg was bouncing restlessly and his head was just the same, he swiftly moved it left to right eyes searching for the figure that had promised to meet him on the spot, occasionally he would raise his left hand to look at the time.

"I know what I'm doing," I heard what sounded like an intake of breath and I knew that Rora was about to give me one of her signature overexageratting lecture, with that in mind I quickly add in, "- worry not, I got this."

He moved at a pace any aged man would, slow, but he's not shaky, he made it seem like the briefcase was made out of paper that could be easily blown away by the chilly spring air in this goddamn cold place. I looked over to where Ronno was once more confirming that he still remained on his original spot, just to be safe though I planted a little camera that would follow him around when he decided that waiting was not going to help him in any way.

Once the miniature chopper-cam is in place I went to follow Baldy that had walked quite a distance away from his spot, for an old man he's pretty quick.

_"Marrie, where are you off to? Our target is Ronno." _

"Are you spying on me, Rora?" There was small group of tourist following a guide that spoke of a language I am unfamiliar with, they give me the perfect shadow to hide in whilst waiting for my current target to make his next move. In the meantime I craned my neck up for a quick second just in time to catch a glimpse of a mini chopper-cam similar to the one I planted not two minutes ago zipping across the sky right above my head before it perched nicely on the slope of the roof.

I squinted at it giving its spectator the finger as discreetly as possible, which wasn't too hard as every eyes were glued to the guide. A few visitors were scattered about the large opening but everyone seemed to preocupied to notice that an oddball was cursing the roof of the grand building.

_"I have to, you're losing sight of the target!"_

"I have a chopper doing its job stationed near Ronno, I told you: don't worry, I know-"

_"What you're doing, of course."_

"Exactly! So if you'll excuse me, I have an old man to follow." And just in time as well for he did move very quickly, already far on the horizon. How did he moved from point A to H was a mystery to me, perhaps his father was a cheetah and so travelling won't be a hard task for him especially on a very busy day.

I pumped my feet trying to close the gap still hot on his trail, I followed him for a good 17 minutes before he stopped at a corner near a cupcake shop checking my device for the chopper-cam still on duty. For the amount of time I've followed Baldy he has not moved an inch except to occasionally stand up, placed his hands on his hips and looked around to sit down seconds later.

There's a sense of suspicion in me, why is this old man driving away from Ronno? Weren't they supposed to meet each other?

"Rora, is your chopper still following me?"

_"Yes, it's resting on the tree to your right." _Sure enough there it was on one of the many branches decorating the tree blinking its HD lenses my way, I saw it nod twice indicating that one of the two bafoons were controlling it.

"Good, keep an eye out for this man. I'm going after Ronno." I watched briefly as the little bot up on the tree nodded twice then its propeller whirs into motion silently as it switched point of focus. I doubled back to my original position, that is near that large tree, as fast as my legs would carry me ignoring the biting wind altogether.

The camera I've planted on the tree was on the move following our original target at an alarming speed. He was running and running quite fast, his long legs did him justice to outrun anyone that may be hot on his tails much like I am right now.

His fancy footwork was to be admired, judging from the quick turns and precise halting movements one might guess that he was either a football or a basketball player or perhaps that he was just so good at running it came as a sixth sense to him. But no matter how fast he goes our camera is able to capture his every movement and every breath.

I checked my phone just in time to see him make a sharp turn for the bridge that leads to a park, I looked up to see that behind a small building indeed there was a bridge that had a traditional Chinese feel to it curving above a steady flowing river. It was still a good few feet ahead of me and I trust fully on the chopper that followed him at a close distance.

_"You okay, Marrie? Take a break girl, we've got him hot on our trail. It's fine." _Ladin's voice came from the EP disturbing my intense focus slightly, I haven't even realized that I was panting like a mad dog on disease. But I couldn't stop, no, not that our target is making such a hasty movement so suddenly.

I kept running ignoring the screaming pain in my chest and legs, I ignored the bridge and jumped the gap landing not so gracefully on the lush grassfield that met my demise. That may not have been a smart move for I felt a sharp pain coming from my right ankle but once again I ignored it, the adrenaline that pumps through my blood is far too great to just leave it like that.

_"Marrie, calm down. He's making a stop at a nearby antique shop." _Once again the thiefing boy spoke in an annoyingly calm voice.

"If he's making a stop then I best be quick, else we'll lose that code," Luckily I knew a bit of this area of the city to know that there is only one antique shop on stand by, there is none else within a walking distance from where we started off. I was to take a turn in the next intersection but due to my speed I passed it running straight for the zebra cross and nearly got hit by a large in coming truck.

I came to a halt screeching all the while yelling out my apologies, in English of course, and made a bee-line for the right direction. That was a close one.

_"You okay? That was close." _

"Rora, how did you know I came a step closer to death?"

_"I had another chopper on your tail." _There was something bumping me on the shoulder and when I looked into that specific direction I came face to lense with yet another one of those sphere shaped mini-chopper cam. It blinked at me.

"For God's sake, how many of those do you have?!"

_"About 20 of them."_

"Why?!"

_"Safety precautions."_

A moment of silence please, "...what sort of- you know what, never mind." I finally concluded and that response was met with a pair of giggles. There was another intersection up ahead and I need to cross that to get to where Ronno is, the shop is within sight all I have to do is wait for the light to go green so that the pedestrians may walk with little worries.

But I don't have time for that! I picked up my pace and ran straight for that busy intersection jumping onto a small green car that happened to drive by there causing its driver some panic as the car honked loudly, I did a little somersault and voila! I landed perfectly on safe on the other side.

It was when I stopped and take a victorious breath that I realized just how much my legs, chest and injured ankle hurt. I shook them off trying to alleviate the pain but alas it didn't work, not even the slightest.

Trying my best to not limp I entered the shop all eyes and ears open searching for that shifty character I've been following across the country.

"Nín hǎo, huānyíng yùshù línfēng," I turned my head to see a short, but gorgeous, Chinese woman dressed in one of those traditional clothing used in ancient Chinese times. I raised an eyebrow at her smiling face, she seemed unfazed.

_"Traditional Mandarin isn't a part of your large collection of language?" _

"Um," I looked away from the short woman shortly just to have a look around the shop looking for that figure I've broke my ankle for, my right hand was raised to scratch at an itch at my nape.

"Nín shìfǒu zài xúnzhǎo tèdìng de dōngxī ma?" She spoke once again clearly trying to grab my attention.

"Um," I tried once more, "-I don't understand, sorry." A sheepish smile found it's way to my face, decorating my already blushing feature both from embarassment and from tiredness.

It seemed to have caught on to her as she jerked a bit with realization coupled with the all knowing "Oh!" and a dainty hand hover over her small pink lips, one that reminded me of- hold! Stop, no. I shouldn't be thinking about her, I should be letting her go. If you love someone you'd let her go, right? Even though it hurts to the core.

"I am sorry, I do not know." Her thick Chinese accent sounded very endearing to me, in the past I would have swoon and flirt with her to no end but my heart had been scarred so greatly that the only place it has left was seer amount of hatred towards myself, "Are you looking for anything?"

I shook my head and she seemed disappointed, "No, sorry. I'm looking for someone though. Male, tall, jet-black hair, big brown eyes and absurdly pointy nose. Seen him?" She seemed to be thinking trying to remember any man that would fit the description very well. She made a humming sound clearly thinking hard, meanwhile I occupied myself with the nearest trinket that pigued my interest.

It was a very simple braided bracelet in dark, yet charming, colours mostly in different shades of brown with a little brown button that had a flying boar traced on it. What a strange item to be sold in an antique store such as this one.

"How much does this one costs?"

She seemed elated by my question, what store clerk wouldn't be if a customer is interested in one, or more, of their products. "37 yuan." She said with a smile.

"What's the story with this one?" I picked the item up with my still gloved hands.

"Once upon a time, a man came into this huble store and sold it for that price. That same man just left not 10 minutes ago." What a sense of humour, it brought a smile to my face.

_"Confirmed, your old man, and I don't mean your father, just left that very store exactly 8 minutes and 23 seconds ago." _

I pulled out my wallet and took out the appropriate amount of money to pay for the item, "I'll take it," Said I whilst simultaneously handing the money to the shorter woman.

"Oh! Thank you," She took it with glee, "-and I'm sorry. But I haven't seen this man of which you speak, perhaps my fellow co-worker knows. I go ask." I nodded to her, a silent thank you for her effort.

_"Buy me a gin." _

"Denied, no such item found, you moron." Oh that Ladin, always trying to get a booze every time he gets the chance to.

I walked around the shop just wasting some time whilst allowing my legs sometime to rest after that marathon and two near deaths in a row. I was admiring one of the medium sized vases when that same woman approached me again, very carefully I placed the artifact down for fear of dropping them and having to pay a large price for an exchange of their loss.

"Good news, one of my friend did see him." My own gleeful expression must have matched her own. "He's upstairs if you still want to see him, come! I show you the way," She didn't even wait for my response as she waved a hand that motioned for me to follow her and so I did without further question.

The room upstairs was much colder than the first floor for it was a closed room, still it was decorated with different kinds of antiques and trinkets that would most likely worth a lot.

"He is over there," she said pointing to the familiar figure that I loathed right now, I bid her farewell and a thank you before she went downstairs to continue with her business. Ronno wasn't alone this time, he was with a man but not that old goat that I had followed to that cupcake shop. It was a different man dressed causally complete with shorts and sandals, in this kind of weather with that kind of clothing? He's looking to get hypothermia.

I walked up to the nearest rack of trinkets there and paid attention to their conversation.

"Ek weet nie waar hy is," Without even looking I could recognize the voice, it belonged to Ronno. If only I could understand what he said.

_"That's Afrikaans right there," _Ladin spoke up, finally being useful, _"-worry not, I'm recording their speech and translating it as we speak."_ I wanted so much as to yell out a remark that it was only him that was speaking but it would blow my cover.

"-is ons veronderstel om te ontmoet by die park."

"Jy fool," A different kind of voice spoke, it was deeper and more ominous. Must have came from the mysterious man that was with him, "-hy wag op die bank agter jou, kan net 'n blinde rat hom nie sien."

"Ek vra om verskoning, ek moet meer opleiding,"

"Tyd is nie met jou nie, jy is 'n teiken vir 'n baie bekende rower. Jou lewe het geëindig soos ons dit ken." Whatever that mysterious figure has said must have brought worries to Ronno for he remained silent after his companion spoke of that little sentence. His body was rigid and his movements was stiff, there was something about this other man that brought an air of, not only the obvious mystery, but fear as well.

"Hoe weet jyt?" To play my role well I moved lane and pretended to browse the isle, eyes focused on the many little carved wooden animals and more vases around. I picked up a little wooden penguin, it was so tiny and adorable that I nearly lose focus on the target.

"Anders as jy het ek hier voorberei, is sy volgende jy omdat jy die werk gekry het."

"Sy? 'N meisie? Wat is haar naam?" There was a moment of silence making the air grew thick like butter, I was feeling rather anxious as I wait on what would happen next. I didn't know what they were saying, I didn't understand a word they spoke and so I trusted fully on my two comrades to warn me when danger arrives.

In this case it came too late, "Anna Østberg,"

My heart stopped when I heard my name spoken but it was soon beating harder than it ever had when I heard a gunshot being fired, it shatered the little penguin I was holding making me recoil back and hit the opposite rack forcing it to tumble down creating a domino effect to the rest of the racks.

Rora's shouts to run, to get out and go somewhere crowded wasn't much of a help, there was someone blocking my only exit. He was dressed in an ironed suit holding a gun himself, one more popped out of the back door, also holding a gun.

Now I have three people shooting at deadly accuracy towards my direction and I have no way out.

None at all.

* * *

**Elsa Hatlestad**

Spring. 10 May 2017

San Fransisco, United States of America

Washington Square Inn

* * *

"Isn't this nice?"

"The rain?"

He scoffed, "No, silly. The atmosphere."

"So the rain?"

"Fine, if you so insist." He stood up from the very comfortable looking velvety chair swishing his wine glass back and forth carefully, "Want wine?"

I shook my head with a smile, "No, thank you," He shrugged gulping down the rest of the fine red liquid occupying the sexy looking glass.

The air outside is cold thanks to the non-stop rain that had poured down since high noon. It wasn't a merciless type of rain, in fact it was calming and soothing in a way. The steady dripping of the sky's tears was pooling down on the grounds of the Earth, feeding the plants a well deserved nourishment and clearing the air somewhat of the impurities that humans forced it to be.

I sat on the windowsill just enjoying the cool air that was emitted from the air conditioner in the room mixed with the slight warmth coming from the heater.

It was just another one of those time where I could escape reality and get back to what I enjoy doing, in this case I was just happy to be inside of my room accompanied by an old friend of mine of whom I haven't seen since 2015. We were catching up on our lives telling the other of our jobs, what we've been doing, what did we accomplish and the classic how we are.

Overall it was a good week, sadly though anything good must come to an end. I had to get back to work on the fourteenth, what a shame that I only had a week at a time for a vacation. If only some of the rules in school existed in the working world, 3 months of summer vacation and a month or two on winter wouldn't that be fantastic?

We could do naught but fantasize about it, perhaps there is a job out there that provided with these kinds of holidays? I'd sign up for it!

I felt someone tapping on my shoulder, who other than the very person of whom I shared the room with at that very moment. When I turned around he had a goofy grin plastered across his face, he said nothing but pointed to the living area where I could see a soft glow of changing lights that was surely coming from the TV.

I smiled up at him and nodded understanding what he wanted from me, I stood up and followed him there. When I took the corner that separated the bedroom from the living area I was greeted by a screen full of Chinese writing and bright colours.

There was a familiar logo as the main focus of the commercial at the moment. I smiled when I saw it, I looked up to my friend and he too had that proud smile. There on the large plasma screen TV was a Victoria's Secret commercial with me in it, the little thing that made us both very proud was that it was a commercial played for the people in China.

I've gone international.

There were tears that pooled in my eyes as I brought my hands up to cover my thin lips. I've done it, I'm finally up there with the great ones. I'm not an actress, I'm no hero but I've achieved my dreams and does it feel good to be there, up in the mountain that everyone tried to get to probably most of their lives.

Two strong arms grabbed my shoulder, I have allowed a single tear to roll down my face. I have one of those moments where you just couldn't believe that things are finally happenign, good things, the thing that you've worked so hard all your life for is finally here. I know I've began shooting for the photos and short commercial clips weeks ago but it all felt so surreal.

Someone pinch me, I must be dreaming.

"I saw another commercial yesterday when I was out," He said, or in my case, mouthed, "-it was a commercial from Russia and, yes there is indeed an _and, _one more from Croatia. You're really going global!" He shook me slightly at the word "global".

There was a proud glint in his eyes, one anyone would see from a father when he attended his child's award ceremony, he would clap in his seat feeling very much as accomplished as his child would. My companion might be the same age as I was but I couldn't help but see him as a father figure that I've lost.

"I am so proud of you," he said which magnified the meaning of fatherhood that I see in him, he gave me a big bear hug and allowed me to cry on his shoulders as I hugged him back.

"Thank you, Kristoff,"

* * *

**Anna Østberg**

Spring. 5 May 2017

Beijing, China

The streets of China

* * *

"Holy shit, Men in Black!"

"Step on it, Ladin!"

"I didn't even lift my foot off the pedal!" It was a good thing that we rented a sports car otherwise getting away from those Men in Black, as I've stated seconds ago, would be a difficult task. Luck seemed to be with us as the streets we drive on was nearly empty and void of other vehicles safe for a couple of cars and motorcycles with the occasional trucks going by.

"Watch the child!"

"The _child _is the one that should watch out for _me_!"

"Stop arguing you two and get us the fuck out of here!"

I looked back to see two black cars following us at a speed that could match our own, how typical. We would leave black marks on the road as we take a sharp turn decorating the asphalt with our own trademarks.

We're just a couple of short miles away from reaching downtown Beijing when we heard sirens behind us, sure enough there was a convoy of about 5police cars, I counted, following just behind the two black cars behind.

"Perfect- _ow!" _I yelled out momentarily forgetting that I was in a car and my hand successfully slapped the ceiling of the short vehicle.

"I would laugh at your misfortune but I'm busy saving our asses here." Ladin took another sharp turn and this time I wasn't even holding onto anything to brace myself, as a result I went tumbling to one side of the car hitting my head to the window and to complete the pain I fell off the seat and onto the matted floor.

"Again, I wish I could laugh." I would have smacked the boy on the head by now but the urgency of the matter at hand was far too great to joke around even for a short second for every passing nano-seconds was as important as an intake of breath.

"How did you get out anyway, Marrie?" Ladin spoke calmly despite the chaotic situation they were in.

"Are you kidding me, Ladin?" I didn't even have to respond to the stupid question, his darling girlfriend is already doing the job for me, "You didn't see her _jumped _through the glass on the second floor?!"

"I was panicking okay!"

"I was too but _I _noticed!"

"Well whoop-dee-doo! Someone give her a fucking medal!"

"Don't swear at me you piece of shitty rotten fish head!"

"_Quiet!" _I finally interjected after hearing another bullet swishing in the air fortunately missing our car completely, "Focus! That's not important right now." Honest to God sometimes those two could be such children, it's a mystery why they get along so fine that they were an item now.

Finally, we're in the intersection that leads off to different sections of Beijing by now there were numerous amounts of banners and commercial clips playing over the hanging large screen.

One in particular had caught my attention, its classic black and hot pink colour was known to all. There was an image of true beauty on it, a very enchanting image of a goddess that I've lost weeks ago. One that I desperately wish could call my own once more.

_Elsa._

Her face adorned the large poster, the lingerie that she wore has nothing compared to the beauty that she has to offer and no one knows just how golden her heart is apart from those who are dear to her. A real goddess couldn't rival her.

I couldn't help the proud smile that found its way on my panicky face, my heart thumped once and found an endearing beat. In the midst of a high speed pursuit I was able to find happiness just by looking at her face even though she isn't looking back at me.

My little jewel has gone big, a shining star. No longer that lump of coal she often described herself as.

I sat back watching the poster flew by and disappeared behind the collection of large buildings. My life might be in danger and I might die in this foreign country but I'm glad that I could at least see a picture of an angel, if not for the last time, before I reached heaven.

* * *

_-End Transmission-_

* * *

**A/N**

Ah- ta-daa~

Spent nearly two weeks on this alone.

Anna's little mission scene is what trapped me.

I'm sorry if it's aweful and I'm sorry that Elsa's scene is short.

I also apologies if the layout of the Forbidden City here is wrong, along with the Traditional Mandarin and Afrikaans.

**Translations**

Mandarin

Nín hǎo, huānyíng yùshù línfēng - Hello, welcome to the Jade Tree

Nín shìfǒu zài xúnzhǎo tèdìng de dōngxī ma? – Are you looking for anything specific?

[Would you rather me do this or put the translation next to the foreign words? I'm not translating the Afrikaans for a reason, it will be given in the next chapter.]


	13. Victoria's Queen

**[H:IR] Victoria's Queen **

* * *

**Elsa Hatlestad**

Spring. 14 May 2017

Beverly Hills, United States of America

Westside Studio

* * *

I don't know what to say.

This particular day was a blur. A blur of emotions, a blur of activities, a blur of – well, - everything. If I were to describe, or compare, it to any normal day it would probably be the same as a drunken man trying to go through his day like he normally would.

Shall I start from the beginning then?

There was nothing special about that morning, it was as normal as any other day would be. Bright sun shining sun providing natural light to the once darkened Earth waking its inhabitant out of our slumber, I woke up feeling slightly groggy as I had one too many to drink the night prior.

My morning routine is just as you would imagine it would be: get up, get showered, have a bit of breakfast and relax a bit before the clock chimes just at the right time for me to head out, start the car and go to the studio to my appointment. There was a new line of clothing that they wanted me to try on, I have no idea how they managed to get a pair of newly designed lingerie out in a week or two every time.

As I've mentioned before the sun was shining brightly and it's a beautiful spring morning so I decided to roll down the roof and pop on my sun glasses and enjoy Beverly Hills the way it's meant to be enjoyed. I looked, and felt, so stereotypical of any girl you would see in movies where the setting is just in the city I harboured in.

Upon coming up to a red light I took a sip of that delightful milk coffee I whipped up in a matter of minutes back at home before leaving, the small thermos promised an everlasting heat to the beverage it housed. Coffees and morning always do well together in my opinion.

On occasion I would get a couple of people honking their car at me, how did I know? The evidence lay on the passenger in the car, their windows were rolled down putting their heads out body language showing that they were in no doubt hollering at me, but I heed to what Gothel had taught me and just ignored those sophomore boys. I was meant to get attention anyway, so their yells and wolf-whistles was a trophy that they unknowingly give to me.

The light turned green allowing the halted vehicles to drive on at a steady speed, everything that morning seemed so beautiful. There was a large poster on the other side of the intersection as I was just about to pass it. I gotta say those photographers did wonders on my figure, I may dressed minimalistically but I was not ashamed of my figure or felt as embarrassed as my first day shooting for a swim wear.

At the bottom of said poster written my new title, the title that the producer had given to me thanks to my success. He mentioned something about me earning my place and deserving of such honour.

Victoria's Queen.

I personally felt that it was an overexaggeration, Gothel had told me of how past Victoria's model wasn't as successful as I was. Even so I felt that the title wasn't necessary but Gothel convinced me that it would be good for business, a matter in which I trusted her one hundred percent on so I bug her no further.

I arrived at the studio according to my calculation, just in time. Enough so that I may lounge around for a couple of minutes and get myself ready without a fuss. Yes, indeed, I am the type of person who likes to get things planned out before executing them. The preparedness gave me a sense of comfort that I have lost along the way to reach the top.

Often times I would use these spare moments to just lock myself in my personal changing room and looked at my reflection and speak with it, weird as it may sound I have a reason behind this absurd behaviour. I feel as though I have a connection with my parents through my own reflection, call me crazy but what was I supposed to do?

I have no news on how they are, I don't know how to contact them, I have forgotten where my address was. I don't even know if they're still alive or not and I am wholefully worried about their well being as they probably are about mine.

There's nothing strange about the photoshoot apart from that dog that seemed to enjoy itself on one of the many couches, he seemed pretty content with himself. This session goes on until around 11-ish, took long but we had a little technical difficulties and some lighting issues for a short 30 minutes before everything went buzzing back to life.

Normal morning, right?

Not for long.

Upon finishing the photoshoot I went back to my private domain to change into something more comfortable for my little quick trip to the mall with Sally, after that we planned on getting to the park and just relax try to enjoy the afternoon without getting spotted by naughty and unwanted cameras.

She hopped in on my car leaving hers behind in the studio's parking lot, they didn't mind it.

We arrived without a hitch, there were little traffic as I imagined everyone was busy in their respective offices or whatever working field they are on currently. I desperately needed something to drink, something cold and refreshing, Sally had offered me some iced coffee but I refused. A cup of coffee a day is enough for me so I opted for some Green Tea Frappio at the nearest cafe that offered said beverage.

We didn't buy anything too expenssive or fancy, we were out here just to have fun and enjoy the sun, although we're not at the beach we still could appreciate the beautiful weather. It was when my phone buzzed and came to live that my joy ended. How dreadful, its a message from _him._

_Scythe: Come back this instance, I need to have a word with you._

_Me: Alright._

I huffed out an air of frustration, what could he possibly want now?

"I have to go," I said to my current companion regretfully, the all understanding Sally gave me a sympathethic smile as if she knows the context of the short text message I just received. She planted a caring hand on my lithe shoulder.

"Be strong," her words might have caught me by surprised if I only just met her for a week but we've known each other for as long as either both of us can remember. I nodded a thank you to her and made a mad dash for my car, I know how much Scythe hates to wait and I have felt the stings of his punishment for being late before despite the fact that I was stuck in traffic.

I arrived home at record time only to see that there was a single foreign vehicle parked in front of the house, a shining jet black motorcycle fit for a racer sit idly waiting for its rider to return and drive it once more. I eyed it full with cautions, did Scythe wanted me to meet someone? If so, who? Another modelling agency? That's highly unlikely.

Turning the doorknob wasn't necessary for the door isn't even fully closed to begin with and that, coupled with the strange vehicle up front, was raising my suspicion. Have I been robbed? At the word "robbed" I had a little flashback to that short moment I've shared with a certain redheaded stranger that I grew infatuated with. Times before I had this flashbacks and times again I would shake my head to rid myself of that image, but this time, for some reason, I allow for these images to flood my mind.

The sweet image of her smile in the glow of the afternoon sunlight, the twinkle of her eyes as she looked right at mine. That look of adoration she had when she eyed me followed by a contented sigh as she clumsily search for the straw to her drink blindly was adorable to me.

A smile crept up my face, for a moment there I felt happy at just the thought of her and that goofy smile. If I were to describe her with two words it would be "Tropical Goddess", her bright red hair and the unique pools of aquamarine eyes was perfect, not to mention the constillation of freckles that adorned her face.

I didn't even realize that I have been daydreaming about the strange individual when I felt a tiny sharp pain coming from my forehead, I looked up worriedly to see Scythe, complete with his goddamn mask, and his mysterious companion sitting down on a single couch behind him. My feet had brought me to the living room without waiting for my command, I blushed deeply knowing that I have been smiling to myself.

I wanted to look away but that's not possible for I have to look at their lips to determine what they say, it was the logical thing to do despite my embarassment.

None of them spoke a word each pair of eyes were ogling me up and down as if they were picking a mare to breed with their finest stallion. The man behind Scythe must have cleared his throat or coughed lightly to grab his attention for Scythe turned around standing at attention.

"Turn around girl," The man said in which I gladly obliged. There was something about him that I don't like but there was something oddly familiar about his features.

My arms moved automatically into that folding position in front of my stomach, cradling itself. A familiar sense of nervous and anxious filled my person but there was also a sense of dread mixed with the already extremely negative emotions.

As children we were taught to fear the unknown, those who wore hooded cloaks, he who had no name that approached us with sweets. That fear was magnified for me as it did come true, a hooded claoked figure had stole my life away from me. A life that I truly missed from all those years of separation from the three people that had cared for me from the moment I was formed in my mother's womb.

I've lost tracked of time as my mind took a trip to the land before time, a place of joy and happiness that every child should have. If I were to take a wild guess I would say that it had been a long 10 to 15 minutes before one of the two grown men behind me tapped my shoulder.

I turned around slowly head still hung low from the short nostalgia trip, the hand that tapped me on my shoulder remained there now rubbing at the spot in slow circles. I felt like a lost puppy looking up at a strange person that could be my new potential owner.

It wasn't until later that night that I realized just how true my words were.

* * *

**Anna Østberg**

Spring. 5 May 2017

Beijing, China

Somewhere in China

* * *

Where are we?

Wait, I need to say that out loud.

"We're here," Oh, nevermind. Wait-

"Wow, Shanghai looks so alive at night." Oh, okay we're in Shanghai.

The thunderous sirens had stopped somewhere between the town square and the beginning of my sleep. I woke up to a more strange environment that was lit up with all sorts of different coloured lights. It was the Asian version of New York.

Full and buzzing of life as merchants and consumers interact with one another in rapid Mandarin selling and buying merchandise like tomorrow doesn't exist. I wasn't surprised as to why Ladin brought us into a more crowded area, we could easily lose the people who were after us for some sort of reason.

Speaking of which, who were they? What do they want from me and how do they know my real name? I haven't been called that since that faithful winter, I've even asked my mother to stop calling me with the name for obvious reasons.

I stretched a bit trying to get my muscles up and running again, there was a bright light coming from the front seat and I peaked forward to see Rora busy with some sort of data on her laptop.

"What are you working on?" I cleared my throat and smacked my lips a couple of times after uttering that question, my voice was as raspy as can be and it didn't sound flattering at all.

"I'm trying to identify the people that Ronno was working with from their voices," Her nimble fingers worked at lightning speed to a point where I couldn't catch up with her typing.

I extended out a hand between the two passengers up front, "Okay, can I have 5 yuan or something please," They didn't even ask any questions, the two of them blindly reached for their pockets and took out 5 yuan each. I now have 5 more than requested, "-uh, xièxiè. See? I can speak Chinese."

I rolled down the window and was immediately slapped by the scent of delicious meals that made my mouth water in one second flat. With the grace of a newborn deer I placed both my knees on the seat and poked my head out until the bottom of my breasts leaned in on the window on the other side.

Rora must have noticed me doing this stupid stunt for I heard her held back a yell afterwards, "Marrie! What are you doing?!"

"Uh," With a still groggy mind I tried to find the right words to yell out to the nearest merchant, "-monsieur! No wait, that's French." I scratched my head, it was proving to be difficult to complete a simple task when one is still clouded with sleepiness. When the right word didn't come to mind I opted to waved my hand carelessly trying to get the attention of said merchant.

"You, merchant guy, sir! Yu-huu!" Have I no shame? Of course not, I'm me! Shame is not my middle name. A couple of wrong heads was turned towards my way, "No, not you lot. Him," I pointed to the still busy merchant that I swore was deliberately ignoring me, a little girl pointed to him and I nodded, "-yes, little Chinese girl who somehow survived in this continent, _him._"

I felt a sharp pain coming from my behind as it bounces from the contact, my once raised hand immediately retracted to rub at the sore spot. I glared at Rora who was in return glaring back at me with such an intensity that would normally made me cower if I wasn't feeling so stubborn at the moment.

When I turned back to the scene outside I caught sight of the little girl trying to grab the attention of the man behind his counter, she succeeded in doing so causing him to crouch down a little to hear the sound of the tiny female Chinese speciment better as the crowd roars on.

He looked up at me with confused eyes, "Oh, you! Uh, I want a drink." He still looked confused, must not be an English speaking person so I chose to use a universal language.

I formed a fist with my right hand excluding the thumb and pinky finger, placed the larger limb near my mouth and tilted my hand back. If he didn't understood that I promised to myself that I would jump out of the car through the window and strut over where he stood myself.

The merchant made an 'O' face whilst pointing a finger at me, he spoke some rapid Chinese that I couldn't hear. Even if I could hear him I wouldn't be able to understood him anyway. A quick second later he bounded over my way carrying a bottle of something.

"Oh, than- xièxiè kind Chinese man. May fortune cookies be kind with you," I handed him the 10 yuan that I received minutes before but he shook his head and returned the 5, he rumaged through his pouch for a moment and handed me 2 yuan.

"Xièxiè nín, lǎoshī," With that said he turned around and went back to his stand before anyone could steal anything from it.

I blinked at his retreating form and slowly made my way inside into the safety of the vehicle once more. I set my still sore bum down on the leathery seat trying to open the lid of the bottle. I gave out a victorious yell once I accomplished my simple mission and chugged down on its sweet content.

I scrunched my nose at the taste, lifted the offending bottle and investigate the label.

"Rora," I called out sweetly, as sweet as the liquid I just gulped down. The brunette turned around with a questioning look, "-this water tasted like peach." I shook the item in my hand swishing the liquid a bit.

Rora squinted her eyes my guess is that she's trying to read the labels in the dark with minimal light, "That's not water, Marrie." She reached back and twisted the bottle around, now I could see a clear picture of a peach drawn onto the pink label. "That's peach water."

I drew the bottle close to my face until my eyes crossed squinted at the pinkish liquid that took shape of its container, scrutinizing it. In my sleepy daze I couldn't help but felt betrayed by it, a non-living thing that was produced by the hands of men and machines.

"Do we have any news about the old man?"

There was a short moment of silence that were filled with the sounds of the buzzing night life happening outside along with the occasional car and motorcycles impatient honks, inside the car was as peaceful as midnight excluding the occasional tick-tack of Rora's typing.

"I've tracked him down and call me weird but I think he's harmless."

The greenlight from the stoplight up ahead just turned red as our car reached the zebra-cross, this made me scowl. I don't know what it is about that little thing that ignite a tiny flame inside of me.

Ladin released the wheel and cracked his knuckles whilst turning his head to look at his girlfriend, "What makes you say that?"

I scooted my bum closer to the edge of the seat so that I could take a peak at the blinding screen on my best friend's lap, there was, what I thought, an image of a living room seen from outside of a window at a weird angle. An 'L' couch was in the middle of it that was occupied by a man who was still dressed in his fancy suit sipping down on a branded drink.

What made me second guessed the image was the fact that the colour of the room changes lightly indicating that the TV was on and whoever he was he's watching whatever's on right then and there.

"I've been watching him," Rora stated, "- thoughout the day the only dangerous thing he did was ran down the escalator of a mall."

"Did he buy anything suspicious?" I asked sipping on the sweet drink.

"No, not unless you call a bag of apples, bananas and mangoes along with a pack of mixed nuts suspicious."

There was something odd that was going on, we were told that Ronno would meet this man in the park today to receive the codes for the nuclear launch. I closed the lid to my peach water bottle wipping my mouth with the back of my hand.

Suddenly I've lost all sleepiness and grew more serious as I analyze what had happened this past hours.

"Could you translate what Ronno said in that antique shop, please."

"I've done that," Ladin said, "-it's on my laptop next to you." I turned my head and sure enough there it was sitting pretty just like its owner had said. The dark of the night must have blinded me of its presence but now it has become my center of attention as it held something very important.

"Where can I find this file?"

"It's right on the desktop, no folder whatsoever."

I pressed the power button and waited for it to turn on, which took nothing at all, fortunately, and as Ladin had promised the file wasn't hard to find, it was located on the right hand side with capital writing. I fished in my pocket for my handsfree, once found I plugged it into the respective place.

I double clicked on the file and an audio player popped up presenting a flatline that soon formed a soundwave.

The first line was spoken by Ladin as he didn't get the time to record that one line beforehand, "I don't know where he is," there was a little pause before it was continued by the original sound of both Ronno and his mysterious friend then it was translated by Ladin.

_"Ek weet nie waar hy is, - I don't know where he is,"_

_"Is ons veronderstel om te onstmoet by die park, - we were supposed to meet at the park,"_

_"Jy fool, hy wag op die bank agter joy, kan net 'n blinde rat hom nie sien, - You fool, he was on the bench behind yours, only a blind rat couldn't see him,"_

_"Ek vra om verskoning, ek moet meer opleiding, - My apologies, I need more training,"_

_"Tyd is nie met jou nie, jy is 'n teiken vir 'n baie bekende rower. Jou lewe het geeindig soos ons dit ken – Time isn't with you, you are a target to a very well known assassin. Your life has ended as we know it,"_

_"Hoe weet jyt? – How do you know?"_

_"Anders as jy het ek hier voorberei, is sy volgende jy omdat jy die wek gekry het, - Unlike you I came here prepared, she has been following you since you were given the job," _

_"Sy? 'N meisie? Wat is haar naam? – She? A girl? What is her name?"_

_"Anna __Østberg,"_

The next series of voices were those of gunfires, shouts and glass breaking before the line went flat. I was so focused on listening on the recording that I didn't realize the car was moving, that was when I had an important question popped up in my head.

Without even lifting my head up I voice out my curiosity, "Where are we going, exactly?" The question was met with silence, it was clear that we have been driving blindly.

"All I know is that I want to get away from Beijing as far away as possible," Ladin said raising both of his hands leaving the wheel free of control, this made Rora panicked a bit as she gasped and slapped him repeatedly on his upper arm.

Ladin responded by trying to block out her attacks, he realized nearly a second too late that to stop her flapping hands was to plant his own on the wheel and he swerved just in time to avoid collision with a lampost. The two crazed lunatics nearly ended our lives.

With no specific location to go we drive around China for a bit until we were sure that we were no longer followed and then we headed for our hotel room which was located back in Beijing. Once inside I didn't even bother cleaning myself up from the remaining glass debris or dusts that stick to me like Pooh bear to a pot of hunny.

I leapt onto the soft bed making it creak under my weight, laying still on my stomach I ran all the information I've gathered today trying to make sense of why did the old man went to a different direction than Ronno.

On the way back to the hotel I've managed to examine the pictures I've sent to Rora earlier that day, it was a series of numbers in rows. There was a faint pencil mark on the paper circling different sets of numbers.

There was a Chinese writing at the top of it, like a title, that I didn't quite understand, and only now remember. Hopping off I scurried to where Ladin and Rora were snuggling closely on the soft velvety couch, I crept closer to the kitchen bar slowly as to not disturb them and stole Rora's laptop.

I picked up my walking pace to the room I'm staying in when I've retrieved the item, getting myself comfortable on the bed was easy however placing the laptop in a comfortable position on my lap was not. I've never used the device on bed before and I found that balancing it was a challenge.

I spread my thighs wider to support both ends of the laptop, thankfully it worked.

Opening both the picture and a photoshop I cropped the top of the pages and run them through a short series of program to determine the language and translate them to English.

The programs we use here are developed by our own tech-geek and I must say they are very advanced for they work at a very pleasing speed. Literally, two minutes later the result came up.

If I had been drinking then Rora's laptop would be drenched in my beverage and spit. The title was translated to "Mind-Game: Inspired by old puzzle games".

It was only a puzzle, a Chinesey puzzle!

Rora was right, this man _was _harmless. Then who was Ronno supposed to meet?

"Marrie, come out here!" I didn't wait for a second invitation, judging from Ladin's urgent voice I'd say it was pretty important.

When I came out into the living room the couple were no longer snuggling but instead they stood rigid with their spines straightened as their eyes were glued to the television that showed a late night news.

_"-and it was said that the missile came from somewhere within the edge of China. The massive flying granade flew straight to its destination in Gaza, hundreds of people are currently scurrying to safe their lives and the ones they love. The streets of Gaza is filled with terrored citizens,-"_

I didn't even listen to the news any further, all I felt was failure. I had never failed when it came to completing these missions. I planted both my hands on the back of the couch and hung my head low. Ladin's desperate voice was the last thing I've heard before I blocked out everything else.

"We've failed."

* * *

**Elsa Hatlestad**

Spring. 14 May 2017

Beverly Hills, United States of America

Hatlestad Abode

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes, did I read that right?

I was sure that, despite my already pale skin, my face grew white with horror.

"You- you're giving me away?" I saw Scythe nodded his ugly masked head, I felt highly insulted. I was, and still am, not some sort of furniture he could just pass around to people just because he doens't desire it anymore.

Who was this man anyway and what does he want with me? I have nothing to offer, not even riches. Scythe held that, shouldn't he be the one that go with this mysterious figure?

I saw them speak to one another but I didn't even bother trying to read their lips anymore, there was something far more important to think about like: what this man would be like, how will he treat me, will I stay in the same house or not, how my life will be next.

The list could go on but I was interrupted by a soft shove to my shoulder that successfully awoke me from my worries.

"Go pack your bags, any necessaries you need. I'll send the rest of your things once you're settled in," That was his last command before I went to this new place he speaks of. Before I turned around completely I saw the stranger handed Scythe a wad of cash.

He sold me.

I felt so degraded, forcing my legs to move despite they're protests was a challenge in its own. It took me a great deal of time to pack the things I needed, fortunately the men downstairs were kind enough to give me the time I needed to pack everything.

An hour and forty-five minutes later I trudged downstairs carrying a bag full of clothes, make-up, shoes, and other necessities that I deem important. Scythe helped by carrying the bag to a spare car in the garage. When I walked up to him, with the stranger close behind, he turned around watching me for a second before enveloping me in a hug.

There was something I didn't tell you about the mask, it only hid half of his face so that I may still see his mouth. In case you were wondering and/or confused.

He pulled away giving me the warmest smile he has ever given me since I got into his custody.

"You be good, he's going to treat you well," He patted my shoulders and giving them a firm squeeze before pulling me into another quick hug.

There was another hand that planted itself on my back, I needn't turn around to know whose it was. I know what he wants and get on to do it, I hopped on the car closing the door I looked out to see Scythe looking right back at me. Suddenly I felt a great longing for this man, I didn't even know why but it was there and I felt at loss.

I placed a hand on the window and he responded with a wave, I didn't move when the car wobbles a bit when the stranger hops on. I kept my eyes on him seeing as his expression changes from content to- sadness.

He's sad that I'm leaving? And more surprisingly, I'm sad that I'm leaving _him?_

I kept on reminding myself that I'm being such a woman, a box of emotions that needed to be controlled.

The car drove slowly but I never leave my eyes off of either him or the house that I had called a home for 11 years. I placed my knees on the seat and looked back like a curious child that just saw a carnival passing by. Scythe stood there on the sideroad watching as the vehicle I'm in moving further and further away.

Here's to a new chapter, I guess.

* * *

_-End Transmission-_

* * *

**A/N**

I've received my college schedule and happy to say that I will have an ungodly amount of time to write.

And again I'm sorry but the next update won't be for a while.

I got into a motorcycle accident last night (5 Aug 2014) and I'm bedridden, I could only get up late at night when my ankle is at its best- situation, if you will.

Again, my apologies. This is quickly becoming a habit of mine (delayed updates), I need to change it.

Cheers!


End file.
